Disparity
by CharmGirl24
Summary: Sesshoumaru isn't feeling quite himself and when his youki decided it's tired of being kept dormant things are going to get sticky. Hidden desires concerning a certain hanyou are about to arise and they're in for one hell of a ride. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: This is just a short story I'm using to practice on; it probably won't cross twenty thousand words. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Anything you can offer so I will be able to improve will be wonderful. Anyway here it is.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

"Stupid wretch what the hell is her problem anyway? It's going to start snowing soon, we have a puny piece of the jewel and Naraku suddenly ups and decides to go into hiding taking the rest of the jewel and leaving us to fend off his fucking spawns. Life just can't get any better now can it?" The dog demon scowled as he made his way back to the village

Inuyasha had the urge to beat something or the other into a bloody mess and the first thing that moved was going to get disemboweled by Tetsusaiga he swore.

Kagome as much as he cared for her was steadily grating on his last nerves; she was starting to become an unreasonable bitch and was gaining the status of a nuisance. She was continually picking up for Shippo instead of reprimanding his ass when he acted like an idiot. Not to mention always sticking up to that wolfshit, Kouga when he came around, but the worse was when she undermined his authority especially when it was meant to keep her stupid self out of trouble.

Sometimes he really got fed up of saving her and occasionally felt to let whatever demon pestering them at the time eat her, maybe then he wouldn't have to worry about his face being planted into the stinking ground whenever that bitch decided he needed to be 'corrected'.

At least the monk, neko and the slayer could take care of themselves to some extend even Shippo had his moments, but Kagome couldn't shoot a damn arrow straight even if her life depended on it and that happened often enough.

Sometimes it was all he could do not to rip out her tongue so he wouldn't have to hear her whining about the food, or how hard the ground felt or how tired she was. It was so tough particularly when his youki whispered all the menacing, gruesome things he could do to her as payback.

She called him uncivilized; she truly had yet to see how vicious and bloodthirsty he could be, clueless wretch. Inuyasha sighed at least he would be alone for a couple days, the wetch was back in her time to take some useless exam, while the others had gone to some village to exorcist some demon or the other plaguing those weak humans.

The forest was abnormally still, even the wind had died down to nothing and all the usual critters had been silenced. The vast blue sky was spotted by white, puffy, bright clouds and the sun was playing hide and seek for which he was grateful.

It was approaching slowly what ever it was that had caused this abrupt change and the air was filled with danger, tension and an unnamed thing that caused a stir within him. Something powerful and volatile was advancing towards him and his youki seemed to be suddenly fighting for control.

An unnatural breeze arose and it was then he caught the scent of his royal dickhead, the one the only Sesshoumaru. Feh, what the flick did that stuck-up ass want now?

Already preparing to defend himself, his hand steady on the hilt of his sword, his golden eyes glaring at the distance waiting in anticipation for his arrival. In a way this was a good opportunity for him to vent, he had to admit when he faced off with Sesshoumaru he couldn't help, but feel a sense of exhilaration and gratification he had yet to experience fighting with anyone else.

He didn't hold out when he was engaged in battle with Sesshoumaru, the verbal banter and the continual attacks that held enough power to obliterate more than a hundred demons with one fatal swing was euphoric. He had never had much of a relationship with his half-brother and he could safely say this was the closest they were ever going to get to bonding with each other.

Although it was sometimes difficult to admit to himself he had always wondered 'what if' maybe if things had turned out differently it would he who could boast of both wealth and status and wouldn't have to hide his insecurities under such a crude, coarse manner. It was pretty masochistic he conceded, the past could never be changed and the future was looking pretty sucky so there was wasn't much to hope for. The here and the now was all he had and his current ambition was to kill that slimy, piece of spider-shit, Naraku. After that he wasn't sure.

Kikyo was finally gone and even if that graveyard bitch came back he was going to stay clear of her, he really didn't want to be dragged to hell quite yet or spend another fifty years pinned to a friggin' tree. It was rather amazing, he was sure he had broken some record for the longest living hanyou, because frankly his kind didn't often make it past their first fifty years.

Sighing he pushed away his invading thoughts and focused solely on his current situation, he had a fight to win and stabbing that bastard in the gut could be considered a pleasurable pastime.

XXX

This was impossible; this Sesshoumaru did not have to fear the compulsions that were brought on by the heat. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, the son of the Great InuTaishou and one of the most revered and powerful inu demons in existence.

He would not be controlled by such baser urges.

But in the far recesses of his mind he knew it was quite futile, his restraint and self-control was impeccable and had it been any normal occurrence of the heat he would be unperturbed. However every hundred years or so a demon would be overpowered by his youki and compelled to mate if he was unattached.

It would be particularly difficult for Sesshoumaru who had long denied his demonic urges that were about to seek payment. But worse yet he knew exactly who his intended mate was and the dread he experienced was incomparable.

It was disgusting and repugnant this attraction he possessed, he knew not what had inspired it and had done everything in his power to quail it, but it was to no avail. Being attracted to his lowly, uncouth half-brother, Inuyasha was unacceptable, how he detested this part of him that longed for the hanyou, that urge to gut those frivolous miko who attached themselves to his Inuyasha.

This Sesshoumar had resisted with every ounce of willpower, yet if anything his attraction grew more and more profound.

It was hopeless his youki had gained a secure hold over his consciousness and was in control; he could do nothing, but observe from the sidelines. And though he wouldn't admit it he wanted Inuyasha,_ badly_. It was a difficult thing for him to come to terms with, how he had strived to put as much distance between himself and the hanyou, yet at the end of the day he found himself drawn to the half-breed.

When he had first heard that Inuyasha had been pinned to that appalling tree by that foolish miko, Kikyo he had desired vengeance and had it not been for the fact that she had already perished and that the threat of war was imminent he would have unleashed his fury upon the land.

How his years of esteemed self control could crumble so easily for one hanyou, it was rather pathetic. But he could not deny for all Inuyasha's vulgar and brusque habits he would be a prized mate. His brother was definitely a strong demon who was worthy of recognition for his skills. Though his crude, brash behavior often overshadowed this fact he was an excellent pack leader who had managed to co-exist and work in unison with a group of oddballs who were quite formidable in their own right.

And though he had frequently degraded his brother for his half-blood status he could not deny to himself that Inuyasha was a striking creature, with proper attire and meticulous grooming he was quite positive Inuyasha would have outshined many born and breed nobles for all their vanity.

And there in lied his brother's lure, he was blunt in the crudest sense and the subtle power plays that often took place in his castle would have probably cause Inuyasha to maim someone. His little brother was not interested in wealth or power, but rather he sorted camaraderie and consequential associations. It was almost laughable, but he knew that by the end of that day he would be taking the hanyou back with him regardless of what anyone one thought. After all who would dare oppose this Sesshoumaru.

He could smell his delectable scent and felt his arousal deepen. Frost, pine, vanilla and something else that made it wholly Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru needed him, to feel his presence, to inhale his scent more intensely, to touch that smooth sun-kissed skin.

The hanyou was still less than half a mile away and he was already on the verge on losing all sensibility. It was infuriating this uncontrollable desire that was gnawing at him swiftly. Certain that Inuyasha was already aware of his approach, but positive that their encounter wasn't going to go quite as he expected.

'Just a little longer, my little hanyou. I'm coming.' Smirking to himself deviously.

XXX

Inuyasha felt his adrenalin pumping, the excitement for their impending battle was making him anxious, it was only a matter of moments before he caught sight of the bastard and then he was going full out. Why waste time on trivialities?

Another gust of wind passed by and he felt a sense of unease, something wasn't quite right, he didn't know what the hell it was, but it was rousing his youki and even Tetsuaiga seemed to be affected. A strong hum resonated through his sword.

Looking straight ahead into the cluster of trees he unconsciously took a step back. He had caught sight of his half-brother, but he was definitely different, even at a distance he noticed the youki leaking from the elder demon dauntingly.

His attire was in shambles compared to its customary pristine condition, the closer he got the more and more things Inuyasha noticed that were off. His gait that was usually regal and aloof was now predatory and his movements had gained an animalistic grace.

The callous demon's eyes had completely been encompassed by red with only his black pupil that was barely distinguishable. There was no trace of gold there, his demonic marks had deepened in colour and intensity and he knew for sure that he was no longer confronting Sesshoumaru, but his youki and this unnerved him. This was undeniably bizarre, Sesshoumaru rarely lost control of his youki and for this to happen something major had to be going on.

Not an instant later his brother was in full view and he was uncertain as to what he should do, to stay and fight or runaway as a lesser part of him was demanding.

'No' shaking those thoughts from his head, he would not run away he would stay and fight to his last breath, this asshole wasn't going to scare him away, as if. He was going to prove that he was the stronger of the two and then his brother would see that he was not inferior, that he possessed much more worth than he had been accredited.

Dammit he was not going to back down, so what if they were alone and he had none of his friends, they would only interfere. He was finally going to show the taiyoukai that he was just as good, if even better, by kicking his as straight into next week Hanyou Style.

Planting his feet firmly he met Sesshoumaru's crimson, demonic gaze head on, his knees slightly bent and his hands firmly grasping Tetsuaiga he was ready. And things continued to get stranger the elder demon was the first one to move only unsheathing Tokijin at the last second. Inuyasha blocked his attack.

They jumped apart putting distance between them, this time Sesshoumaru assailed him from the side and he was again forced to impede him by using his sword, but this time they were closer than before and unexpectedly the Inu demon used their close quarters to _lick_ the hanyou's cheek before quickly evading him.

Inuyasha was struck still for a second, '_What the fuck just happened?_'

But he wasn't given another moment to ponder it as Sesshoumaru continued to assault him, never letting up. Inuyasha as a result was forced to defend unable to retaliate, making use of his fast reflexes in order to parry his incoming attacks.

'Dammit, I can't get a chance to hit him with the Wind Scar he doesn't put enough distance between us and he moves too quickly.'

Inuyasha definitely didn't like the way this battle was turning out, he was gradually tiring out and Sesshoumaru doesn't seemed to be fazed, if anything his attacks have become even more hostile and powerful.

Oh and he couldn't forget the brief, but lingering touches that seemed to inflame his skin. 'What is up with this jackass and why the hell do I feel something bad is gonna happen?'

And to top it off the dickhead was friggin' enjoying it; those infuriating smirks and that rapacious gleam in his eyes were driving the hanyou crazy. Why did he feel that Sesshoumaru was only playing him, and if that was true then he had to face it, he was _royally screwed_. If only he knew.

Too frustrated to care anymore, he was going in all or nothing.

Pulling back his sword he search for the current and hoping for a bit of luck was on his side as he unleashed his devastating attack. The blast was too much and he was sent flying ten feet into the air and slammed into a tree, splinters were flying, the bark had been forcibly obliterated and his body had formed a depression in the wood.

The debris hadn't settled yet, but he felt sure he had done some sort of damage to Sesshoumaru, feeling the weariness caused by the intensive fight he slumped against the tree, too tired to tend to his injuries deciding they would heal on their own, he let his tense and stressed muscles relax.

But it was as soon as he had let down his guard that the scum from hell decided to make his move and the next thing he knew he felt the sharp side of Tokijin's blade pressed against his bare throat and lifting his eyes he mentally cursed every God and Deity he had ever heard of. This really couldn't be happening; he was finally going to die by his half-brother's sword. 'Well, fuck' he had never thought it would end this way and to top it all off his entire body felt as though his being was weighed down by a ton of bricks. He was as helpless as a newborn babe.

"I'm finally going to have my way with you, _little brother_", as soon as Sesshoumaru told him those words he felt something much worse than death was awaiting him.

XXX

A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'd really like to know. Drop a review please. Thanks for reading, until next time.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: I guess I received my answer; to know that a number of you are quite interested has fuelled me to type this chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

He felt his youki let out an internal roar of triumph at having attained his mate-to-be. His anticipation and excitement was almost palpable, to know that Inuyasha was in his possession and once he marked him they were bound for life set his instincts at ease.

This Sesshoumaru was quite ready to rip off the hanyou garments and do it in the dirt for all the world to witness his claiming when his attention was brought back by to the limp form of the half-breed leaning on him.

Grumbling he was ready to awaken the unconscious demon when he heard a whimper of pain from Inuyasha that made his heart ache. Unable to resist the urge to care for him, he inspected the younger demon only to determine that the wound in Inuyasha's side that he had covertly inflicted with his poisonous claws. Subsequently depriving him of his energy, turning the battle in this Sesshoumaru's favour.

Ire that he had been the one who had caused such hurt the elder demon with a gentleness that many would have thought him incapable of, he lifted the hanyou off the ground, cradling him like an infant. He gathered their swords and without delay sped off in the direct of an abandoned castle that had been forsaken by the humans after an infestation of Naraku's demons had swept through this part. Of course they had been destroyed by his patrol demons guarding his terrain not long after.

'_Dammit things were not supposed to have gone this way'_ he silently cursed.

Entering the castle he immediately found an appropriate room and lay the hanyou down, finding it painful to look at Inuyasha as he winced in pain and perspired from the poison induced fever. His whines and pitiful gasps were tearing at the inu demon.

Taking one last glance at him he left the room to formulate the antidote before the Hanyou's condition worsened, he knew if he left it unattended it would take a long while before he recovered and an even longer while before they could mate and he was impatient enough as it was.

XXX

Inuyasha groaned tiredly, his muscles were incredibly sore and his body felt as though it had experienced one thousand of Kagome's "sits" in addition his head was being crushed by an astonishing amount of pain. Yet he could felt the warmth of the sun on his skin though opening his eyes was turning out to be a very difficult task, but he did manage to squint a bit only to be blinded by his too bright surroundings.

Basically Inuyasha could feel nothing, but hurt and the temptation to slip back into unconsciousness was too great. But before he blacked out he saw golden eyes gazing at him in concern and relief.

XXX

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether he should stop the hanyou from drifting off to sleep or let him have his rest, choosing the latter he could not help but feel unrest. How long would it be until the hanyou awakened? Would he be accepting of this Sesshoumaru's abnormal display of kindness or would he need restraining?

As difficult as it was to believe Sesshoumaru did not want force himself upon Inuyasha, if anything he wanted the hanyou to come to him willingly. _'Kami what was happening to him'_

Now that his youkai had been contained he shouldn't be having such irrational thoughts, he was supposed to be apathetic and aloof. It was his other side that held these unacceptable, taboo urges, it was his other side that had made him do these foolish, illogical things.

If anything he should be attempting to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible, but here he was tending and worrying over the half-breed like some damn bitch. What was wrong with him?

Sesshoumaru attempted to leave Inuyasha's side but every time he stepped a foot out the door he felt as though he was being ripped in half. Part of him wanting to leave and forget about what had happened and the other half desperate to care for the injured hanyou, but in the end his more absurd, reckless side won out and he again found himself occupying the same room as the unconscious half-breed uselessly trying to convince himself the only reason he was here was because his youkai had somehow disrupted his proper mind track, but he knew to himself that was just bullshit. He wanted to be here and by God he would kill anything that stood in his way.

He sat across the room from the hanyou in case he should feel the urge to do something he would not only regret later, only causing more problems. His upper body was upright, his long, sinewy legs folded in a lotus position as he did his best to perform some meditational exercises in hope that he would attain some form of calm and sensibility and for awhile it seemed to work quite well. That was until he heard a moaning sound come from the unconscious figure lying crosswise from him.

Unable to resist the need to look after the half-breed's well-being he closed the distance between them and found the hanyou's eyelids fluttering open and was faced with blurry, unfocused gold orbs.

XXX

Inuyasha could feel the surface was not far out of reach, stumbling though his clouded mind he made a frantic effort to break free of the darkness and with some determination he could feel his limbs once again.

Opening his eyes he no longer felt the dazzling brightness, but only soothing darkness and he was relieved. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was able to process that it was night.

Inuyasha felt marginally better, some of the pain and soreness had receded and he had gained some of his awareness back. Trying to sit up he felt a wave of dizziness crash upon him forcing him to lie back down.

It was then he managed to notice the presence next to him as a hand stroked his hair in a calming motion. He felt content to lie there and forget about everything else, but at last that was impossible. His senses were working well and catching scent of the person next to him it took him a moment to register who it was.

Maybe because such a situation seemed almost impossible or that he might be dreaming made his response delayed. Yet once he identified the figure, he could not control his reaction, in spite of his condition he reeled backwards until his back was pressed to the wall and he was huddled in the corner tangled in white cool cotton sheets.

"What the hell are you doing bastard?" Inuyasha demanded confused by the entire situation.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment before he collected himself and replied, "As brash as ever hanyou."

"Where the hell am I? What did you do to me?" he ordered.

"Lie back down you insolent hanyou. I didn't care for you only for you to hinder your recovery."

"Ha. As though you give a damn about me asshole. Now tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Taking a moment to reign in his anger he responded, "After the battle you collapsed and I took you back to a deserted to human castle, you have been asleep for almost two days."

"Liar!" he accused. "What are you planning to do? Is this just another one of your sick games?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not lie to-"

But he was interrupted, "Don't give me that crap, you're the one who put me here in the first place you dickhead. Now give me back my sword before-"

"Before what?" he mocked, "You are helpless you foolish hanyou. Do you know how easily I could kill you right now?"

"Ah ha! So that's what's your planning to do jackass. Well I'm not going to give in that easily, I can beat your stuck-up ass any day."

"You are trying my patience Inuyasha. I will advise-"

"I don't need your fucking advise you self-righteous asshole. Now give me back Tetsuaiga!"

The tai-youkai could no longed restrain himself.

In a flash he had the hanyou pinned to the wall, his hand gripping both of the younger demon's hands holding them above his head leaving him vulnerable. Their bodies were pressed closely against each other's and Sesshoumaru was breathing harshly while Inuyasha had paled considerably.

Gold battled with red and it was all Sesshoumaru could do not to force the hanyou into submission. He looked absolutely delicious, so fiery yet wary before him. His eyes blazing in defiance while his body quivered from fatigue and fear.

But he could not resist the lure and dipping his head he captured the hanyou in a searing kiss that seemed to electrify his body and intensify his feelings as he experience his first true taste of his forbidden, irresistible half-brother.

It was pure ecstasy nothing had ever tasted this sinfully delicious before and Sesshoumaru was ravenous unable to stop himself he continued to indulge himself in this decadent treat.

And surprisingly enough Inuyasha did nothing to stop him, he was like putty in his hands, for him to mold and treat as he wished and he took advantage of this unexpected opportunity.

The heat radiating off their bodies enveloped them, there was scarcely any space separating them, the silk yukata that loosely clothed Inuyasha was slipping off one shoulder exposing creamy delectable skin that he knew would bloom red should he sink his teeth in.

He could image the moans and sighs he could wrench from the hanyou. This would be a victory sweeter than anything he could have possibly imagined; yet he kept the urge at bay to ruthlessly fuck the hanyou.

No, he wanted to enjoy it; he wanted it to be torturously slow deriving every ounce of pleasure from it. He could feel the silken texture of Inuyasha's scant piece of clothing, a slight tug and he knew it would fall to the floor with incredible ease revealing all of his little brother to him.

Sesshoumaru continued to kiss Inuyasha deeply gradually coaxing him to respond, to caress his tongue, to gasp when he bit and sucked on his lower lip. His free hand had woven itself into his lovely silvery mantle behind the nape of his neck slanting his head slightly.

His senses were entirely filled with Inuyasha; his scent, his feel, his taste, his hearing, his sight. It was an experience that would be forever embedded in his mind, Kami-sama he had no idea how he had managed to survive all these centuries without this.

It was almost unthinkable. To not have partaken in this sweet, tempting gift that had been within his grasp all this time. The hanyou was his and his alone; the thought of giving him up after finally attaining him was out of the question. Those worthless, petty mikos that hungered for his little brother would starve.

This was his Inuyasha. His hanyou.

He was the Great Lord of the Western Lands and he damn well didn't share. The thought of another trying to steal the half-breed from him enraged him. His kisses and touches become more forceful, determined to leave his mark upon Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru didn't care about the consequences or anything else. All that mattered was securing his mate.

Pressing to Inuyasha's smaller body more intimately to his, he bent his elegant neck bring his seductive, silver-tongue to the hanyou's ear. His lengthy icy-blue tresses falling over his shoulder to brush the hanyou's cheek.

Whispering in an authoritative, enthralling voice he recited, "I claim you, Inuyasha as my mate. I give you my power, my protection, my allegiance and the promise to ensure your happiness. In return I own you: body, mind and soul. Till the end of time. I bind us."

XXX

A/N: That was the second chapter, did you enjoy it? I hope so. And I sure as hell was not expecting that ending. Please leave a review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Oh my I can't tell you how much I enjoyed reading your reviews and thank youyou're your patience. And this chapter is dedicated to one of my closest friends, Mus Mus since her birthday was just Sunday. And special thanks to Elizabeth for her support and comments. I love long reviews! XD

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

He was panicking and out of his mind with distress, he didn't understand what was happening. He'd just woken up to find himself still alive and breathing in the presence of, you guessed it the heartless ice prick, if that wasn't a start for a bad day, his sword was missing and his sturdy fire-rat had been replaced by some left over scrap of cloth.

Next thing he knew he was jammed against the wall by the bastard expecting a hand in his gut, but only to be surprised by the great inu-demon k-ki-kis-KISSING him. He shuddered at the thought and the worst thing about it, wait more like the second worst thing about it was he was incapable of doing anything to stop it. His body refused to listen to him and instead of pushing him awaaaaaaaay or fighting back, he was encouraging the scumbag. Dammit he could have at least been the one in control, but no he was acting like the weak little bitch!

And now for the worst thing about it, that he would never ever reveal even for all the ramen in the world………._hehadlikedit_. There he had said it his fucking traitorous body had liked it.

How the hell could this have happened? Not only was that asshole his half-brother, he was trying to kill him, as in kick the bucket, croak, go to the big cheese in the sky or something like that Kagome had said. Wasn't his life already messed up enough that he had to like all the disgusting, sinful things the ice prince had done to him.

Because he knew for certain as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned he was merely playing with him, trying to mess up his mind and goddammit it was working. His body was out of control and his mind kept going back to those delicious, wicked—no no no! Bad Inuyasha, wrong train of thought.

See he couldn't even think straight how was he supposed to get the heck out of—wait he didn't he even know where the fuck he was. Oh this was just too friggin' wonderful, he didn't even know where the hell he was much less how to get out of here.

And the best part his youki, you know the part of him that had kept him alive this long and was supposed to know the enemy was siding with the fucker, yep his own demon had turned against him.

While Sesshoumaru had been ravishing his body, his youki had been fighting him for control telling him how good it felt to have the older demon kiss and pleasure him, that he should give in and just soak it up, why fight something that obviously felt so _good._

Even when he had tried to point out that it was Sesshoumaru's fault he had been injured and that the demon Lord's mission in life was to kill him, his Youki had retorted saying if the elder demon had wanted to he could have killed him while he was out cold. That instead of kissing him senseless he could have been experiencing those poisonous claws he had expected buried in him.

That instead of complaining uselessly he could join in and savour the powerful inu-demon who was taking the time to caress and touch the hanyou in places he never imagined could bring such delight. That those useless, fickle miko he had hounding after him could never see to his needs and their delicate senses could never truly give in and experience the lust and passion that dwelled within great inuyoukai.

And though he did not want to admit it he knew it to be true, that Kikyo had wanted him to be human and had never really accepted his demon nature, that as a half-demon he had not been good enough and Kagome for all her acceptance did not understand his embedded, primal urges that often horrified and frightened her. He feared the slightest show of asperity and aggression would have her running for the hills, he didn't think he could take it if he truly became involved with her and she rejected him.

He didn't think his heart would survive the anguish.

Goddammit why was life always so difficult for him, couldn't things have been simple and uncomplicated for once he would not have to endure so much hardship? But then again it was too much to hope for, he had once again become entangle in a rather precarious situation and the future was not looking too bright.

Sometimes he really felt like banging his head against a tree hoping some divine enlightenment would be bestowed upon him and reveal why his life was destined to be so fucked up, and who had caused it so he could stick Tetsuaiga up their ass and rip them inside out.

And though he knew it was ridiculous he had been desperately hoping the past few days had been a nightmare and that he might not be trapped by the asshole. He seriously did not think he could handle his youki's outrageous suggestions and Sesshoumaru's unnerving attentions.

Replaying what had happened, he had been scared shitless when he had awoken and found himself in Sesshoumaru's presence as helpless as a child, unable to defend himself, and if it was one thing Inuyasha despised it was feeling helpless. Much as he felt when he turned human on the night of the full moon, at the mercy of the things that went bump in the night.

It had taking all his strength to scramble away, though he knew it was useless and when he had seen the bastard approaching him he had felt his heart freeze over in terror. But he had not expected in the least what had happened next….that kiss had been one of the most perturbing, salacious things he had ever experienced and the sad fact was he had been dumfounded when it had occurred, he had melted under Sesshoumaru's touch, moaning an whimpering for more. Kami he hated himself for enjoying it, for wanting it to continue, to give in and just get lost in the sensations.

When it had stopped he had felt such immeasurable disappointment, but then the hanyou felt the brush of Sesshoumaru's silky hair and the warmth breath of his breath in his ear, and then that enticing, captivating voice had been whispering things that only half-registered. Without warning he had experienced such a blinding pain in his neck only to realize the dickhead had bitten him and was probably going to tear his throat out, followed by the feeling that his entire being was on fire and he was being ripped apart and put back to together again, but feeling vastly different all the same. His youki had roared in delight and surged through him feverishly and he was consumed in an inexplicably sensation as though he had been incomplete all his life and was finally finding fulfillment.

Without warning it was over and he would have slumped to the ground had it not been to the elder demon supporting him.

He felt so strange, he could not possibly express it in words, but one thing he knew for certain the bastard had some definite explaining to do, and it was soon to come as for some odd reason he felt his lost strength returning to him. Banishing all lingering traces of fatigue.

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and putting as much force into it as he could give he pushed the older demon away and surprisingly he found the ice prick stumbling backwards a few feet. Disoriented and unable to gain his balance, this shocked the hell out of Inuyasha for he did not think he had even seen the inuyoukai falter, but then again, what ever had just happen was certainly turning things askew.

Taking a moment to fix his slinky garment in disarry he placed his hands on his hips and demanded, "You nasty piece of dog shit, you better start explaining what the flying fuck is going on here before I decided to plant my foot up your ass!"

But the inuyoukai did not respond, if anything he sat in graceless, motionlessly heap on the floor. Puzzled by the lack of response Inuyasha derided, "What! You can't suddenly decided to lose your friggin' hearing when I want some damn answers you cocking-sucking dickwad! NOW ANWSER ME!"

And though he expected no response, he heard a small noise.

The noise soon began escalating until it became full-blown Laughter coming unbelievably from none other than Sesshoumaru.

"AHHH! HAHAHA!"

It went on for almost three minutes without stopping and Inuyasha was seriously beginning to think the inuyoukai had lost his mind when he found himself once again slammed up again the wall, trapped by his half-brother's body.

'This is really getting tiring' he thought to himself, but his youkai whole-heartedly disagreed saying _What could be better than a large, powerful, hot-blooded demon pressed up against you._

The taller demon's eyes were hidden by his white bangs, but his demonic markings appeared much more prominent and unexpectedly he heard Sesshoumaru……………purring? And shocking as it sounded the elder demon was purring and nuzzling Inuyasha, his face buried in the hanyou's neck, licking and nipping Inuyasha's skin which had become unbelievably sensitive.

It was all Inuyasha could do not to moan in pleasure, but dammnit those touches felt soo good. If he didn't know better he would have thought Sesshoumaru was showing him some sort of affection, but he knew he could not let such crazy notions cloud his judgment.

But when he finally met the elder demon's gaze he felt as though his body had been dumped in a pool of ice cold water, shocking him to the very core. Sesshoumaru's eyes were no longer gold, but rather a blood red that managed to scare the hell out of Inuyasha.

Sane, arrogant, unbearable Sesshoumaru was difficult enough, but unhinged, savage, brutal demonic Sesshoumau was a nightmare come true especially in such close proximity, damn he knew his chances of living though this encounter had just been screwed.

XXX

This Sesshoumaru was bouncing off the walls in jubilee, he was his, he was his. INUYASHA IS MINE! He thought to himself and he was never letting him go, it had taken him a moment to register the truth in his brain, but once he had finally gripped his reality his youki had gone into overdrive and taken over ready and overly willing to ravage their prize.

After so long their needs would finally be sated, they had a mate, at last a mate bound to them for eternity and this Sesshoumaru didn't know what he would do if this was all a dream, he didn't think he could bear to have such elation ripped away from him.

He was complete no longer would he have to roam this earth alone, no he had someone to love and protect and pamper and spoil and kami-sama there would be children to carry on his line. And not only that, his mate was none other than his brother Inuyasha. Those pathetic miko could never again attempt to steal him away; Inuyasha was firmly bound to his side.

And not only that the forbidden fruit he had so long denied himself was his, there was nothing standing in his way and unable to control himself he plastered his body to Inuyasha's and began to caress his new mate. Mate there was that word again, his joy knew no bounds.

When he finally looked at his mate he saw the fear and apprehension reflected in his mate's eyes, his heart was being painfully squeezed, his mate was afraid…………of him. It was only then he realized his demonic side was showing and he managed to rein it back in, his red eyes slowly shifting back to its molten gold hue.

He raised his hand and placed it on his mate's cheek and spoke, "Do not fear me little one I would never hurt you, I could not even if I tried."

Inuyasha stared back at him stunned and replied in a dazed voice, "What the hell is going on?"

"You are mine Inuyasha, you are bound to me."

That seemed to spark something in the other demon because he began to struggle against Sesshoumaru who would have none of that and quickly stopped the demon by covering his mouth in a passionate kiss that left him breathless.

"Could you stop fucking doing that and answer the friggin' question."

He frowned for a moment; his mate's foul language definitely had to go.

"Anwser me!"

Chuckling he replied, "Your mine."

"Dammit I'm nobody's own, but myself, now I demand you answer me."

"If that is what you wish little one."

"And cut out the endearment bullshit. You and I both know you don't give a shit about me."

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly at Inuyasha harsh retort and said, "I care for you more than anything else and would willingly give up my life for you."

"You enjoy spewing shit don't you?"

"You are mine Inuyasha and no one else's. You're my mate."

Inuyasha's mouth gaped open and his hand instinctively when to his neck.

"You have got to be shittin' me."

XXX

A/N: So what do you think? I look forward to your reviews.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Hello again my darlings. I know this chapter has been eagerly awaited and I can't tell you how much your support means to me, every time I open my account and see a new review, I feel like smiling. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

'I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. This is all some gruesome nightmare' he desperately tried to convince himself.

Sneaking a look though his closed left eye he saw Sesshoumaru looking back at him with an amused expression. He shut his eye and brought his right hand to his left arm he pinched himself, then he reopened his eye and again he saw the ice prick in front of him.

Sighing in defeat he opened both eyes and sagged against the wall. Trying to process what was happening, he was kidnapped by the asshole, unconscious for a few days, woke up and got violently …attacked. And now he has just been told he was bound to his older half-brother for the rest of his life. His life was turning out like those stupid soap singing things Kagome went on about.

"Alright. Let me see if I get this straight", pointing at Sesshoumaru to his neck. "You bit me in what was not an attempt to kill me, but to tie me to you forever and ever. Right?"

The older demon nodded playing along.

"Now we are both mates. And this is like being married in human terms?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Not in the least, as is those sniveling creatures could ever truly possess anything comparing to the bond between us that transcends all other connections, laws and boundaries. We are joined for life to each other, and when the ritual is finally completed we will be unconquerable. Nothing not even that pathetic, irritating fly Naruku could stand against us."

"Wait! Backup for a minute, what do you mean the ritual isn't complete? You mean there is still time to back out of this? Alrightie then let's do it!"

The elder demon chuckled, "Unless you're willing to kill me and live the rest of your life with half a soul contemplating me for the rest of your life, then go ahead."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and sooner after he amazingly enough began to pout which only increased Sesshoumaru enjoyment.

"So what the heck did you mean when you said it wasn't finish, dickhead?"

"What I meant was since you are the only one marked, you have yet to gain the same abilities I have over you."

"What the- Just what do you got over me, huh?"

"It means _little one_ that I now know the feelings you experience and over time I will be able to communicate with you telepathically. Not only that, but it is my right to protect you and that means you cannot endanger yourself while I'm around."

"_Telewhat? Endanger myself? _The only onehere bad for me is you. I will damn well do as I please. And don't start back with the pet name shit or I'll cut you slimy tongue out with Tetsuaiga. Got me?"

"Not a few minutes ago you were thoroughly enjoying the use of my tongue" the hanyou blushed a pleasing shade of cherry red, "and its telepathy. In a nutshell. I can send messages and thoughts from my mind to yours, possibly even read your thoughts depending on the strength of our bond. And do not underestimate me _Inuyasha, _I will not allow you to put yourself at risk and right now I'm in a much better condition to stand behind my promises that you are."

"WAH! No fucking way don't you dare go rummaging around in my brain, you sick perverse bastard", then he mumbled to himself, "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Why does this always happen to me? I'm stuck with this sicko for the rest of my life, someone kill me."

"They will have to get though me first and it can now be considered an unattainable feat. You need not worry Inuyasha I will see to your every need from now on, you will want for nothing. The Western Lands will be yours. And completing the bond is your choice, I don't have a problem with you giving up the opportunity to see inside my head, but you would also denied the chance of knowing just how much I feel for you."

"_Feel for me. _The only thing you've ever felt for me has been hatred and contempt and now you expect me to believe you have had this miraculous change of heart and you want to spend the rest of our life with me living happily ever after, right."

"Essentially, yes."

"Jeez you really do think I'm such an idiot that I would actually take your word on anything?" The hanyou laughed, "For as long as I have known you, you've always been out to get me. First it was because I was a half-breed, then it was because of Tetsuaiga and now, now you just want me to play along with you screwed up mind games. Well listen to this you cow licking, rat fucker, shithead I don't want any part of this, you hear me. As far as I'm concerned you will never hold any importance in my life, so piss off."

Inuyasha attempted to leave the room, but he could reach the door Sesshouraru had appeared directly in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"You are not leaving this room until we have resolved this issue," the taiyoukai growled fiercely.

The reddish tint of the elder youkai's cornea alarmed the hanyou, but he refused to submit and snapped, "I don't have jackshit to say to you. Now get the hell out of my way before-"

"Before what _Inuyasha? _I am the alpha in this relationship and you will yield to me."

The hanyou lauged dryly, "_Relationship? _Who the fuck do you think you're kiddin' Sesshoumaru? What we have could never be called that, what we have is a festering detestable association that I'm breaking. You have crossed the line and as far as I'm concern you're a fucking corpse and I don't give a rat's ass about you. And this mate thing is pure bullshit, just like _you_."

Not a second later the taiyoukai's hand was wrapped around the hanyou's throat like a vise, his feet no longer touching the ground. "You may insult me however you please, but you _will not_ demean the bond we share, little one."

Chuckling hollowly, "You see. You…… haven't changed…… one bit, you're still …trying to squeeze… the life ………out of me."

It was then through the red haze of anger did the taiyoukai take notice of Inuyasha's inability to breathing and the frightening blue his lips had turned. Immediately he released him and stared in horror as his newfound mate fell to the floor coughing and gaping desperately for air.

"Inuyasha, I never meant to-"

"You never meant to what? Strangle the life out of me?" he mocked rubbing his bruised neck.

Bowing his head in shame and desperation he pleaded, "Please, just- just listen to me little brother. If you don't like what I have to say then I- I promise I will leave you alone from now on. So please just listen."

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru's youki was ranting and raving about his treatment of his mate and yet demanding he be punished for showing such disrespect to his alpha.

Arising shakily the hanyou walking to the opposite end of the room and plopped down crossing his arms defensively.

Taking this as an indication to continue he sighed, "I have made no secret of my disdain and loathing for you over the years. Bu let me start at the beginning, once I found out that father had mated with a human I was furious, to think he would taint our bloodlines with that of a ningen. Not only that I was afraid to lose him, after my mother had passes away all I had left was our father. When he approached me I refused to accept you or your mother.

"And as a result father had to fight al0ne to protect your mother and lost is life in the process. Upon hearing that I became bitter and I despised you for indirectly taking away my father. When we met for the first time I had felt as though the ground had fallen out from under me. You was so similar and it pained me and your innocence, so pure I wanted to destroy you. You were a reminder of my father's supposed betrayal to me.

"As time went by I found myself being drawn to you time and time again. I convinced myself it was because I wanted to keep tabs on you until the day you would be ready for our battle, but I began lingering for other reasons, I was not yet ready to acknowledge them. When you started to associated with that disgusting miko, Kikyo the rage I felt was overwhelming. The thought of you with someone made my blood boil only to later discover that bitch had bound you to that blasted tree.

"When you were revived and found another leech I found another reason to come after you, Tetsuaiga. Our father's fang I desired it, but not only that I wanted to be your sole focus. I want you Inuyasha, I need you and I will not let anyone else have you."

Sesshoumaru pinched his nose bridge, "I have made mistakes Inuyasha and I can apologise for them, but it will not make things better will it? It was because my youki became restless that I engaged in that fight, but it was my decision to make you my mate and I'm proud of it. Whether or not you accept that is your choice, but know I will always be there."

He fell silent, despondent knowing that after all that had occurred he knew Inuyasha would never accept him. And he did not deserve it, after what he had done to him mate he deserved every punishment designed for him and more, but he would do everything it took to ensure his mate's happiness even putting up with the human filth the hanyou surrounded himself by.

"Is that your reason for the torment I suffered? Is that you fucking justification? You fucked-up, sadist bastard, for the past two hundred and fifty years you have done absolutely nothing for me except bring me misery and now you wish to what- just butt into my life and start calling the shots? And after a few weeks, wait not even weeks a couple of days you'll get tired of me and discard me like a piece of trash?"

The taiyoukai was startled the venom and scorn saturating the hanyou words and he could also detect the underlying disbelief and hurt and his heart was being painfully squeezed witnessing the anguish had inflicted on his mate and he wanted nothing more than to kill himself.

And if that was the only was to attain redemption he walked out of the room and when he returned he held Inuyasha's precious Tetsuagia. He stopped a few feet from Inuyasha, kneeling he pulled the sword from the sheath and offered it up to the hanyou.

His head bowed, "If it is my life you seek then take it, if its riches or power or status, I will gladly give it. If you wish me to be broken and tortured I accept it. I will take any punishment you will me Inuyasha, it will never be enough to atone for the sins I have committed, but at least you will have your revenge."

And in that moment Sesshoumaru gave up everything, his pride, his power, his will to live and if Inuyasha decided to strike him down he would allow it. It was uncharacteristic, definitely the craziest thing he had ever done and he would never look back. This was for his mate and he could only hope after he was gone, that Inuyasha would find happiness at last.

Inuyasha stared in incredulity at the passive youkai. Reaching out his hand he grabbed Tetsuaiga and its sheath and stumbling slightly he arose without sparing a second glance at the kneeling youkai and walked out of the room.

His mind was in a state of turmoil, part of him truly yearned to ram the blade of his sword into the bastards gut, but another part wanted to give in and belief that even afterall that had happened that Sesshoumaru really did care for him, even a little, but in the end he ran away, the problem was unresolved, but at least…he would no longer be at the taiyoukai's mercy.

Truly he wondered had he stepped into an alternate reality because everything was seriously out of wack, not to mention how was he supposed to explain what had happened to his group. Sighs, things were turning out to be more difficult than he imagined.

Then with no warning a piercing, unimaginable lonely howl resonated throughout the forest and the hanyou felt his mark pulse and his heart overwhelmed by sadness and confusion. What was happening?

A/N: I know I took forever, sorry about that not sure about the regularity of my update, due to the fact that school has reopened, but I'll try my best. Don't forget to review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Hello again my darlings, yep this is a rather late or more like extremely delayed chapter, but at least I managed to finish it. Once again thank you for all your reviews; you cannot possibly imagine how much they mean to me.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

The agony he experienced was mind-boggling, he felt as though his heart was being repeatedly stabbed by a rusty knife, each wound more dreadful than the previous. The utter rejection from his mate had turned his mind to chaos.

He deserved this he knew that without a trace of doubt, but he didn't want things to be like this. He wanted, he needed, he yearned for his mate with such utter desperation and longing it torn him apart. It appeared impossible to endure such a separation on his part and he knew in time it would affect his mate with great severity.

Could he? Could he imagine knowing his other half was unprotected and it was his fault that he had lacked the conviction and the strength to go after his mate even though he knew nothing in the world could ever amend for the misery and insurmountable pain he had given the hanyou.

His youki screamed at him to go after their mate while the other side protested that this is what their mate wanted, but how could he… How could he give up like this? No he had done absolutely nothing to deserve any forgiveness from Inuyasha, but he would be damned straight to hell if he did nothing and let things be.

Was he supposed to accept that this was all his mate deserved from him. H could not let this stand as is, it wasn't possible. He had a mountain of sins to atone for and until Inuyasha deigned to take his life he would spend it in the service of his mate complying to his every whim except those that obviously endangered the hanyou's life.

He would be a silent guardian shadowing Inuyasha' s every move even if I meant he could not alert his mate to his presence for fear of rebuff. Yes, he had made up his mind. He could not continue to wallow in self-pity while his mate went defenseless. For too long he had abandoned his duty as brother, but he refused to do so as a mate.

XXX

It took him just over two days of travelling to return to Kaede's hut, of course by then he was quite filthy and completely burnt out. He had yet to return to full strength and all he wanted was to have hot food and a good night's rest putting the chaos of the past few days behind him.

But it was not to be.

His arrival was met with a mixture of irritation and slight concern. Kagome was particularly peeved at his disappearance and upon seeing him she began screaming at him, "Where were you! We've been looking for you for the past three days and now you finally decide to come back strolling. So tell me, what's your explanation?!"

Inuyasha brushed past her and continued to head towards the nearby river, but not without the company of Kagome's screeches trailing him. Only when he began to undress did she fall silent, squealing in embarrassment and proceeded to shout, "SIT!"

His face was immediately planted in the dirt and he could feel his exhausted muscles screaming in protest. With strength he had not known he possessed he picked himself up and turned to face her. His pupils were no longer white; instead they were filled with deep red symbolizing the awakening of his inner demon.

The hanyou's voice had deepened and as he spoke Kagome felt her knees trembling, it was all she could do not burst into tears.

"Leave here now you vile little pest or I will gut you with these very claws", swiping his elongated claws at her. She looked in utter terror at him and turning on her heel hurrying away stumbling.

Inuyasha fell to his knees his hands buried in his hair clutching his head, willing his demon to retreat. It seemed like a useless struggle, but his mark began to burn and not a moment after his youki's influence began to recede and he could let loose a sigh of relief.

Basically crawling to the water creeping up on the river banks edge, he shivered at the contact of the devastatingly cold liquid upon his skin, but gave it little thought as he crouched and just as suddenly threw his entire being headlong into the freezing depths and allowed the water to encompass him, numbing his senses, emptying his mind except to the piercing burning that was characteristic of scorching fire that seemed bent of purging him of the clinging filth.

After staying below the surface for a considerable amount of time he felt the desperate urge for oxygen grappling him. Wrestling with the current that threatening to drag him under once again. He tensed his muscles, building up the tension and contained energy and finally he surged forth to the surface as a tightly coiled spring being released and as he broke through flinging his freshly cleaned mane back from his face, spraying water in every direction.

Inuyasha greedily gulped the rushing air into his lungs. He felt revived and given a renewed capacity to face the difficulties he was sure to encounter in the not so distant further. The maelstrom of spiteful words and bitter tears and undeserving reprimands.

Yes he would have to face his companions and endure their unforgiving opinions and the capricious nature of their responses and for once he wished they could truly understand him without their hasty judgments and bias conclusions that continually portrayed him a the wrongdoer and gave little consideration for the injustice the circumstance he was often faced with, but such a desire was foolish for they were afraid.

Yes, they were afraid to understand and accept his true nature and he knew after years of experience that rejection was always around the corner and many a days he had felt like an outsider, an imposter that would be discovered and he was deceiving himself and them, buy trying to fit into a role that he could never fulfill and soon enough things would come crashing down upon him, they always did.

You don't believe him, he remember the days of his childhood he had spent with his glorious mother and the happiness and innocence that could never be regained after tragedy had struck and he was left entirely alone to tolerate the callousness of reality.

Oh no, but we can't forget the hope that had been viciously destroyed when he had meet his so-called marvelous brother who had abandoned him and left him with a tortured future ahead of him. And then there was that fucking bitch, Kikyo who was persistently toying with him like a friggin' puppet and the pressures of denying his demonic side for her.

And now his "friends" that were always ragging on him and scolding him his behavior and Kagome's abuse and disturbing dictatorship of him and his associations. Didn't that dumb wretch realize he was his on person and he would never allow himself to be domineered by anyone?

Instead of trying to teach him their ways and social graces, they thrust him into a spotlight and expect him to dance to their tune, to know the things they knew and act as they did.

God it was so fucking frustrating sometimes, he just wanted to scream with rage and irritation. How did things come to this? Inuyasha often wondered, there were even those rare days where he was so exasperated he wished he was still bound to that blasted tree instead of toiling every day providing for his ungrateful pack who never showed the least bit of appreciation.

But there were those moment few and far in between hen they truly felt like his family and that was why he continued to hold fast to the feeble hope it had inspired that thing would change. But it was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day and tonight's episode was almost enough to send him over the edge. He shuddered as he recalled the frightening urge he had experienced to give in to his youki and let it loose upon the land.

Once more he sunk beneath the surface and willingly let the river's fierce current to carry him further downstream until ferocity of the river's water had dimmed and he left the water walking unto the stony bank. Water dripping from ever inch of him, rivulets of icy liquid cascaded from his drenched snowy white mane.

He was completely naked and bathed in the soft, luminescent shine of the brilliant gem of the night. Had there been a single soul to witness this enthralling sight not one could deny the beauty, finesse and power that cloaked the hanyou synchronized with his surrounding on such an unimaginable level that even nature seemed to celebrate his magnificence.

Then in an explosive burst he took of running, his earlier fatigue seemingly dissipated by the cleansing bath he had taken. His feet hardly appeared to touch the earth; at his torso he had bent the upper part of his body forward, easing the pull of gravity and increasing his speed. His glorious, radiant tresses of the purest white streamed behind him, the only thing that illuminated his presence.

Inuyasha was nothing but, a white blur that sped past so swiftly the leaves rustled in hs wake and the air stirred. His sense had expanded and heighted to such a level of sensitivity that he could hear the inaudible thump his feet mad on the ground, taste the sweet, refreshing, chill of the night, he could identify the minute markings on the bark if a tree over 100 yards away.

Inuyasha at that moment had not felt so alive and unrestrained in countless years. Once he had arrived at the place where he had left his possessions he was completely dry and looking at his soiled clothing with distain he gave them a hasty wash in the river and wrung the excess water from the fibers. Beating them callously against the bark of a tree until he deemed them fit and donned his still damp attire and without giving his decision a second thought he headed away from the village and into the dark, shadowy night without regret, but with sweet longing for the peace it offered.

XXX

Sesshoumaru didn't think he had ever felt more exhausted in his life, yes it as true the Great Lord of the West could feel exhaustion that was currently beating at him furiously. He was journeying back to from castle where he had to take care of a few loose ends before he could fully devote himself to his mates protection, though that did not mean he had left his mate without some form of security by having the word spread that Inuyasha was solely and officially his and any harm to him was an invitation as an act of war against whatever race had been foolish enough to injure _his_ mate.

He had already ordered Jaken to escort Rin back to his palace and had seen that he would not be disturbed for a few months by his official duties as Lord of the West. It was certainly difficult to accomplish such tasks in such a small space of time, and also included sustaining his mate who was still weary from their bonding although some of his strength that began to return.

The farther away they were from each other the more prominent the feelings of loneliness, desperation and misery enveloped him until he was almost suffocating under his outrageous emotions that had left him without his fame composure and self-control that had taken centuries upon centuries to perfect, to have his crumple like paper so easily.

Anyone who saw him now could hardly recognize him, his clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was unkempt and tangled, although he still retained his air of authority and now somewhat savage elegance his countenance was haunted and while before his aura of aloofness, power and cruelty could intimidate just about an opponent, the stark madness that was thinly veiled behind red tinted golden eyes sent even the most aggressive of demonic predators scurrying back to their holes.

He could neither sleep nor eat while he was away from his mate and his mind was a constant state of anxiety of the condition of his mate. Who would have though the invincible Sesshoumaru would be reduced to this? It was unfathomable.

Night had once again fallen and he was a few hours away at best from the village where his mate and his pack usually resided. He knew though the link they shared that Inuyasha though tired was almost back to his pack with minimal interfeance and in good time. He could tell of no injuried having been suffered and he was sufficiently pleased.

That was of course until he was about 8 miles from Inuyasha that he felt the anguish and distress from his mate that his almost leisurely pace had morphed into a blinding speed as he hurtled himself to the hanyou's aid, promising retribution for whatever harm had been done unto him, his demon snarled in response as they felt their mate's begin to take possession of him and he knew that should Inuyasha's will falter he would bring destruction to those around him and once the phase was over he was sure his mate would have even a greater cause of distress.

So using whatever influence he had gained over the past few days he added his strength to Inuyasha's compellingly forcing his mate's inner demon into submission. Though of course it was a struggle they managed to succeed he retreated, trying to conserve as much strength as possible as he pressed forward.

Somehow the distance between them seemed to be overwhelming to know that he was so close yet the time seemed to stretch and he felt himself going mad with frustration that he had not been there to protect his mate.

He was so close now he could literally taste his mate upon his tongue, just a little further, but for some reason the scent of his mate seemed to be muted an this caused him to panic it was all he could do not to howl in fury.

Over and over he told himself he was almost there, that soon enough he could see his mate although he could not touch him that would relieve the bone weary ache that was increasingly persistent with each passing day.

Sesshoumaru could hear the rush of water the closer he got and he soon realized that it a river and from that he drew the conclusion that his mate was bathing resulting in the obscurity of his scent. He relaxed and he slowed his pace and was able to take a well deserved rest while his mate did his ablutions.

But he had never imagined in the least what he would have stumbled upon so suddenly, though he was a considerable distance away his eyes were specially trained so he had perfect vision even during the night. This Sesshoumaru was gazing upon the bare flesh of his beloved mate.

He felt his heart thumping feverishly and a delicious warmth settle in his stomach as his eyes drunk in the sight of his gorgeous, remarkable, brilliant Inuyasha who was his and his alone and in that moment he knew without a doubt he would never regret claiming the hanyou if he could spend the rest of his life bonded to such an exquisite creature.

There was an intense stirring in his loins and it took all his restrain from not approaching his mate who soon disappeared from sight leaving him with an erection that would not recede until he had seen to his completion.

And denying himself a chance at following his mate he undressed and stepped into the river, the cold hardly seemed to affect him as he drew himself deeper and deeper into its frigid embrace. Wrapping his hand around his manhood he stroked it from base to tip, gradually increasing his pace as his need and lust rose. In his mind eye he was once again viewing the picture of absolute perfection that was Inuyasha.

It was not until he rubbed the slit of the bulbous head of his cock did he orgasm and jets of thick, sticky fluid burst forth from his now softening member, his seed swept away by the river's current. He washed himself thoroughly and departed from the water, it was then he felt some semblance of his former reprised self return.

His clothes were in ruin, but it was of no concern as always he had miniscule packets that would magically expand at his command enabling him to have access to fresh garments. Now he was prepared to look after his mate.

From what he could now sense since the expanse between then had neared and he no longer overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions he felt the exhilaration and pure bliss his mate was experiencing and it ought his unfounded joy that his mate was happy. After all that was all any mated inuyoukai wanted was their partner's wellbeing.

Following the trail left by Inuyasha he drew closer and closer to him although he kept at a safe distance as not to alarm him by his pursuit. Finally after running for a substantial length of time his mate found it necessary to rest.

When Seshoumaru was assured that Inuyasha was soundly asleep in then highest branches of a massive tree did he approach his slumbering mate and saw the peace and contentment visible on his face and all worries faded into nothing. He felt at home and tentatively he brought his hand to his mate and rested it upon his cheek.

Caressing his skin and feeling Inuyasha lean into his touch made his heart burst with barely restrained joy. When a chilling breeze that brought the scent of an ominous, sinister presence that he found himself staring back at himself from the reflection in Inuyasha's golden orbs.

XXX

A/N: Sighs yep I'm done. Ugh took me long enough, well I'll try my best to update my Naruto fic before the end of this year, I promise there will be a bunch of surprises and for those of you interested in reading it, its called Redemption. Well this is my Christmas present to you my reviewers and I hope you can return the favour in the form of reviews. Thank you once again for all your support and I wish you Season's Greeting and a Happy New Year.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Alright I know you must be displeased with me and I'm truly sorry, but this has been a hectic year with my exams and SBAs and Graduation then starting a new school, but its over now and great news I have a new computer therefore my updates are definitely going to become more frequent and this chapter is my apology to you all. I hope you enjoy it.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

Inuyasha was stunned; he could hardly comprehend what was happening. He was by all means incredibly tired and he had no intentions of returning to his pack anytime soon. The trees had always been his place of refugee and it was no different now.

He had always been a light sleeper out of necessity and his only chance of uninterrupted sleep was in Kagome's world.

His fatigue weighed down his muscles and dulled his reflexes, he knew if he didn't get some rest he was probably going to fall flat on his face. That run had taken more out of him than he had expected out of him, but he hadn't regretted it one bit, but now he had to get some shut eye.

Choosing the tallest tree around and settling into one of the higher, sturdier branches he let himself relax and without realizing it he fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

It had not been an hour since he had fallen asleep that his rest was disturbed, he had tried to put off awakening, he was much too tired to fight and though he knew intimately the dangers of ignoring his instincts he didn't have the motivation to get up so he delayed it for as long as possible until the urgency to awaken was too great to ignore and he found himself cursing mentally for his laziness.

It seemed his life was worsening by the day, the person but a few feet across from him was last being he wanted to encounter and at the moment he was at his mercy.

Inuyasha knew he should be angry or enraged, but he felt an unsettling calm over him. Sesshoumaru could kill him this very instance and there would be nothing he could do to retaliate and he neither felt sadness nor regret at his life having ended this way.

The future was looking incredibly depressing and he didn't know how much longer he could carry on living like this. His life wasn't ever his own, being dictated and tormented by those demented miko, hunted and persecuted by humans and demons alike and having not one single person in this godforsaken world to rely on.

Was this truly the sum of his existence?

They had been staring at each other for more than a few minutes and neither of them had made a move as of yet. The more Inuyasha considered dying the more appealing it sounded and what could be more fitting than his own blood taking his life.

He had no idea what Sesshoumaru was thinking, his expression was carefully blank, he hoped the bastard would make a move already.

But nothing happened. The hanyou was getting really impatient and annoyed right now. Honestly the one time he actually wanted the asshole to kill him he settles for acting like a friggin' statue. It was official the universe was out to get him. Yep he knew it

Sighing miserably, Inyasha pushed at the elder demon's chest and leaped out of the tree, dropping lightly to the ground with unusual poise. He began walking away from the ice prick when a deafening roar pierced the silence of the night.

Ah so that was the stench that originally woke up him, sniffing the air he realized it was rat demon and from the sounds it made it was probably big, no huge and possibly vicious. Perfect. If that dickhead couldn't off him he would find someone else to do it.

Though he did feel rather irritated that some stupid low life demon was gonna be the one to put out his lights after enduring so many years of avoiding being killed, but whatever, death is death.

Taking a deep breath he walked forward towards his executioner. The closer he got, he began to have second thoughts. Did he really wanna die? Sparing a thought for all he was leaving behind his resolve strengthened. He was pretty damn sure he would have more fun in the afterlife than this hellhole. But that a stinky rat demon of all his enemies would be the one to bring him down really got on his nerves, but he had already decided he was gonna die.

Wait didn't rat demons eat their prey.

Rat food!

He was gonna be become that filthy rodent's meal. No fucking way. His body wasn't gonna be-

Before he could finish his train of thought, said demon came stampeding towards him, breaking branches, throwing up dirt and basically causing a racket.

Realsing he didn't want his executioner to be some insignificant low level demon he resolved to deliver a swift death and move on to more pressing concerns like finding a semi-worthy being to take his life. I mean it wasn't that hard to find someone willing to kill some demon especially a hanyou.

Planting his feet he designed to leave his precious sword in its sheath, this scum didn't deserve such an honour.

The demon was angrily lashing out at its surroundings, slashing at trees, ripping up shrubs and the like. Inuyasha stood gazing at the rat for a few moments from the sidelines shaking his head in amusement at the bloody mess the demon was making, soon enough the demon would probably be chasing his own tail. This thought made him chuckle drawing attention of the rodent, who obviously didn't appreciate the hanyou's presence.

His beady eyes glinted with malice and he took off, charging in Inuyasha's direction recklessly, it was a foolish move, the hanyou merely step sided him and placed a swift kick in the rat's side causing it to stumble, his amusement had ended he didn't have time to spare playing with the demon.

He launching himself upward, he used his claws to rip open the smelly rat's belly, gutting him, his innards spilling out and the rat screeching futilely as the hanyou tore him to pieces with a rare, though satisfying savage delight.

Only afterwards did he acknowledge how filthy he had become, grumbling under his breath he knew he would have to take a bath again soon, because he was already starting to stink. That just goes to show, killing was messy business, thought he his thoughts couldn't help straying to the fact that the ice pick was always so goddamn immaculate after every singly battle, it always did piss him off when he, Inuyasha looked like some dirty, little child afterwards.

Grrr, some things were just plain unfair he complained, but no matter he wouldn't have to give thought to such irritating notions because he planned on getting himself killed and he couldn't help the rather morbid glee he felt over such a decision.

Because really the pros outweighed the cons any god given day of the year and besides he might have some rather rousing, brutal fights till he gave up his hold on this pitiful life.

Where are you my little demons? Hmm I'm ready to play…

XXX

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the feeling of utter despair and grieve over Inuyasha's rejection, yes he should have expected it, but still it had stung. It had taken him a moment to recover, but he hadn't given up on following the hanyou. He knew that if left unsupervised his mate would sooner or later find himself into some trouble and he would be there to defend him and honour his duties. Even though he had spent over two hundred and fifty years neglecting it.

Sighing he gazed after Inuyasha as he sashayed away from him, putting more distance between them. What this Sesshoumaru would do to have his mate gaze at him without something other than hatred or distain.

The youkai took a leisurely pace, knowing he could easily keep up with the hanyou without invading his personal space and causing more animosity, if that was even possible.

It was a rather cool night, a slight draft had passed and he couldn't help, but be grateful for mokomoko-sama. Ah what delicious, sinful things he would do to his petulant mate once he had him in his arms.

However his musing were cut short when he was alerted to the presence to another demon who by the sounds of it wasn't in the most gracious mood, he knew for fact that the pitiful youkai would pose little problem and for a strong, capable mate like his, such scum were unworthy of his attention.

But unwillingly to let them cross paths he had sped up only to notice that Inuyasha too was heading towards the demon intentionally. He didn't wish to interfere with his mate's plans, but the thought of letting the hanyou fight such despicable slime irked him, stirring every one of his dormant protective instincts.

Entering the clearing he saw his mate situated directly in the rodent's path, watching from the sidelines he waited for Inuyasha to pull out his sword or at least place himself in a fighting stance, but he was disappointed instead the slivered haired demon stood motionlessly as though deliberating…..

But what the hell could he be pondering at such a moment.

Unable to stand around doing nothing he was about to intervene as the rat charged into the clearing and at the last moment Inuyasha moved, in such a graceful, precise action, it stunned him, before he could sigh in relief.

Going against his instincts screaming at him to protect their mate he took up post in a surrounding tree and acted as a mere spectator. To keep himself from acting upon his urges he slammed his closed fist into the bark of the tree watching it crumble and opening his hand he dug his claws into the exposed wood and watched soothingly as his sinister poison seeped from his claws killing the tree, it would take a while before it had no more life energy, after all he was using an incredibly dilute toxin against the plant.

Why would he ever waste much effort on such an inconsequential life form for all its uses?

Sighing to himself he had to acknowledge that the hanyou made him act irrational in general, it seemed his actions no longer had a strategic meaning. His emotions often clouding his judgment, it was an odd feeling of having lost control and fumbling through his muddled feelings. Was this how humans felt, he would have pitied them if had this Sesshoumaru had a any real consideration for them.

Never once had expected what occurred next. Usually the hanyou would clumsily though uncannily carve up his opponents with brute force, rarely with any strategy or forethought. It was a wonder how he had managed to survive this long.

But he had never seen this side of Inuyasha, it sent a thrill of fright and incomprehensible lust thought his being. His half-brother was the epitome of a true predator, such powerful, swift, effective movements, that savage, primal aura. This lethal trance had made the hanyou perform such a sensual, deadly dance that shredded his foe to bits and left this Sesshoumaru feeling mesmerized, proud and terribly aroused.

This Inuyasha was breathtaking; the urge to announce to the world this stunning creature was his and only his was insufferable. He was just so feral. Warmth pooled steadily in his lower regions and he didn't notice the red seeping into his eyes until it was too late to draw back his youki.

If Sesshoumaru didn't want to act on their instincts then his inner demon would just have to take matters into its own hands, but one way or another he would possess the hanyou's body, mind … heart. This Sesshoumaru was greedy, he wanted it all. Nothing would be denied to him.

His sole attention was on baby brother, but it was only then did he notice the hanyou was gone having deal with the despicable rodent and from the scent he had left lingering in his wake, his bloodlust hadn't subsided yet. Smirking the daiyoukai was pleased.

His mate had yet to be satisfied and he was quite intrigued as to how this would all play out. And maybe just maybe he would be able to prove to Inuyasha what a capable mate he could be if only given the chance.

XXX

The thrill of the hunt was coursing though his veins, his senses were once again heightened and he felt his connection to the forest deepen. It has been so long since he had had an opportunity to be free and unrestricted to do and go where he pleased without having to answer to anyone, being in control, his own master.

That's right no one had any hold over him.

It had been a little over a week since he had left his pack behind that faithful night and since then he had been relishing in his newly gained freedom. Oh and not to mention the brutal fights and stimulating battles had been partaking in. He had come to reconsider his original agenda, oh he still wanted to die, but not quite yet.

No he wanted to die epically, fighting the battle of his life, at the prime of his life. Living on the very edge, giving every fight his all, never holding back. Pitting himself against demons older and far more experienced than himself if only to prove he was superior, that his fighting capabilities were truly praiseworthy.

Inuyasha wanted to make his mark before he left this realm and was determined to go out with a bang when his time came. That's right no matter how far he had to journey he would defeat the very best or die trying!

But there was just one slight problem, he had obtained a blasted shadow along the way it seemed, though he kept his distance he knew the daiyoukai was ubiquitous, he had yet to interfere, but it always unnerved the hanyou to know the ice prick was observing his every move and that is what they referred to in that wretch's world as a "Stalker".

Ever since that battle they had had injuring the hanyou gravely, placing him at the elder youkai's mercy, the daiyoukai had been acting out of sorts. He had been doing the most uncharacteristic of things, and the fucker wasn't just doing it to screw with his head as it first seemed, for a moment he had wondered if there was something truly wrong with the demon, but had dashed that notion from his head, that was ludicrous after all the guy might be a complete asshole, but he had never been a psycho……until now.

Inuyasha tried not to give thought what had occurred during his stay at the castle, because he had uhh well, he had friggin' assaulted him. The stuck-up shitface had placed his nasty, oh so soft, firm, enticing- WAIT! What the fuck was he thinking, goddamn bastard had fucked him up he couldn't possibly be imagining about how good it had felt to have the youkai's strong, sculpted lithe form pressed against his own. Dominating him. Oh fuck it!

He had been having bloody wet dreams about the dipshit and it was eating Inuyasha alive to even admit it to himself, that's right he had been wondering what would have happened if he had allowed the silver-haired demon to continue with his arousing administrations. And that talk of claiming and about them being mates had stirred a growing curiosity in him, he could feel something wasn't right within himself and he had a feeling it had everything to do with the bloody bite on his neck that had left some weirdo mark that refused to fucking disappear no matter how hard he scrubbed, then there was the creepy, disturbing fact that spot was intensely sensitive and some days all he had to to was caress that mark and he would have and instant raging hard-on not to mention the fact that his usual jerking off was not even satisfying anymore he was always craving something………more.

Not to mention the ice prick was always on his case dammit he couldn't he have a good brawl because the fucker kept interrupting just when it was starting to get interesting, that meant the blood and gore, the whole nine yards. He grinned that's what a fight is all about and the dumb bastard was spoiling all his fun!

Sure along the way he had received a number of injuries, none of them he viewed as truly life threatening, but then again a gash in his torso, or a severed vein was a norm during his battles, especially when he placed his emphasis on striking at his enemy hard and fast with little consideration for defending himself.

Its like all of a sudden he had a personal caretaker which was strange, but the fact it was his holier than thou half-brother was truly fucked up. Inuyasha couldn't even hunt properly because with Sesshoumaru always around every animal within a 10 mile radius when scrambling in the other direct. He was being treared as though he was a bloody invalid andbastard walk all over him, crapming his style and dictating his every move. The hanyou told the bastard where to shove all his "assistance".

He had never had anyone to care for him and he didn't intendon going along with the asshole's sudden change of heart. Ugh the one time he actually wanted to be left the hell alone he had a tag along. The hanyou's patience was running thin and it was all he could do not to go ape-shit on the youkai and tear into him, but he strived for self-control it seemed every time he was around him he would start getting all these odd, funny feelings and want to do the most disgusting things, it was so freakin' strange and made him wanna retch just thinking about it.

Just the other day he had found himself wondering what it would feel like to touch the bastard's hair or how easy it would be to rest his head into the crook of his neck. Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK!

Yep, it was official he was suffering from some disease because of all that face-planting from that wretch screwing up his mind. Hmm brain damage was a totally plausible excuse for all this random repulsive shit popping into his head, now it was only a matter of getting it to stop!

Dammit couldn't he catch a bloody break.

Sighing Inuyasha tried to clear his mind focus on finding a place to sleep rest for the night, usually he dint make a fuss about such things, finding a relative tall, study tree and settling down, but his travels had taken him away from heavily forested areas and he was unwilling to sleep out in the open, so exposed and vulnerable.

The sun was setting and Inuyasha couldn't help but admire the lovely soft, cast by the dwindling sun as it slowly died in the mountains stretched before him. Vivid rays bleeding out slowly saturating the sky with its brilliant hues taken from Nature's divine palate, the world's original and greatest artist. After all painters and sculptures could only capture beauty, not create it, there so-called masterpieces failing miserably to evoke the emotions created by such mundane occurrences as the sunset.

Inuyasha had rarely ever had the time to be so philosophical, or maudlin after all when survival was your utmost concern how could you to afford to indulge in such simple pleasures; he left that for the weak and pampered beasts shielded from the harsh realities thrust upon him since childhood.

What sort of world did he live in that a mere child would have to do without the comfort of having parents? Being forced to watch his precious mother's light dim everyday from heartbreak and sickness until her frail human nature had proven itself and snatched her ruthlessly from him, when he was but a babe and he was compelled to face the next several decades faced with contempt and loathing for what he was, for the fact he was an abomination. Because humans and demons weren't meant to mate, yet his parents had gone against societal norms and he was the result of their union.

Deserted to be condemned and persecuted for their decision, but he would never…… never hold any had distain for them, they had given their lives to protect him, how could he possibly hate him when they had sacrificed so much. What was their fault, but wanting happiness that was forbidden something so very very special in this cruel, vile realm.

Inuyasha could feel a tell tale stinging at the back of his eyes and he groaned, he was turning into a bloody girl ready to burst into tears for reminiscing about something he had centuries to come to terms with.

Ugh the last thing he needed to deal with was his inner demons no pun intended.

Growling Inuyasha scrubbed his face shaking of the despair and sadness, trying to stay focused, darkness was rapidly approaching and the stars had already began twinkling and he was still walking aimlessly along fields of rice paddies. There had to be a town nearby, a village at least.

Oh he knew he wouldn't be accepted, he wasn't stupid, but if he could crash in a shed or on haystack he would be satisfied.

Or he could always signal to his oh so willing brother to find accommodations……………………HA!

Hell would freeze over before that would happen.

_Three hours later_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the hanyou screamed in frustration.

The silver haired half-demon had gotten absolutely nowhere after how many hours of walking and he was tired and hungry and pissed off and he was ready to swallow his blasted pride if it meant he would get food and a warm bed to sleep. Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth he reasoned with himself he had no other choice and he was exhausted and it was unlikely he was gonna find a reasonably secure place to rest unless he was willing to place his safety in the daiyoukai's hands………he thought not.

I'm gonna regret this.

"Hey bastard! Come out here I wanna talk to you!" the hanyou called out, he hoped the bastard would show up or he would feel like a damn moron for bothering to think the ice prick would actually meet him.

But not a minute later inuyokai was standing before him looking so unbelievely beautiful as the moonlight illuminated his ethereal form and stunned Inuyasha, he was the epitome of perfection and power and the hanyou could not brush aside the stirring he felt at the sight of the poised demon.

"What is it you wish of me, Inuyasha?" the daiyoukai inquired, the hanyou couldn't help, but feel a bit taken at back at his abnormal behavior.

Clearing his throat he spoke gruffly, "I've been wondering around for hours and I'm not gonna find shelter anywhere around here, so if you wanna proved you've "changed" I'm gonna let you take a shot at it. But get this is you try anything funny or decide to stab me the back you screwed-up fuck I'm gonna shove my sword so far up your ass you'll taste the metal. Understand!"

The bastard appeared unfazed inclining his head; he turned around, his back to the hanyou, so he couldn't see the delighted smile that had graced the youkai's face. Summoning his cloud composed of his youki's essence he stepped onto it. Turning he held out his hand to the hanyou who scowled in discontent, "Flashy asshole", before he reluctantly took the hand offered and was pulled up, his body pressed flush against the daiyoukai's. His face becoming bright red, the letting out an undignified "eep".

The older demon barely restraining a chuckled before he whisked them away.

XXX

A/N: Wow I'm done with this chapter! I can hardly believe it, that took forever, I thought I would never get it done. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again I'm terribly apologetic for the undue wait and I pray you won't give up in this fic. Your support means so much to me thank you! Please Review and I'm gonna try my best to find more time to write.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Sighs life continues to get even more complicated than before if possible but nonetheless here is the latest chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I'm currently proof-reading the previous chapters I know they have a number of mistakes and I'm doing my best to correct them but please forgive me if I have overlooked anything.

And as far as I am concerned Sesshoumaru's huge furry boa is his tail, but Inuayasha doesn't know that hehe

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

The chill of the night air caused the hanyou to shiver more than once and it was all he could do not to lean into the warmth the older youkai radiated freely. All the while he tried to absorb as much of the experience as possible, he had never gazed upon scenery in such a way before and it left him in awe.

The gems twinkling more brilliantly than ever scattered along the blanket of darkness and the moon appeared larger and more radiant than he had ever seen, he felt if his hand could stretch a bit further he could pluck those burning lights from the sky.

Inuyasha was more than a bit curious as to where he was being taken after getting over his apprehensiveness realizing that he was at a major disadvantage and if Sesshoumaru wanted to drop him he would have done it by now though it didn't stop the hanyou from cursing himself for going along with such an insane plan.

Dammit his robes were usually more than enough to keep the cold at bay but they didn't provide as much comfort in the air it seemed and it was all he could do to keep him teeth from chattering.

The hanyou was startled when for the first time since they had been in the air the ice prick had made a move or rather his attire did….eh? The furry, pristine white _thing _the pure blood youkai usually had draped over his shoulder had snaked around his waist, entwining around his arms, wrapping around his neck finally.

His body was stiff with tension, his mind racing was the bastard gonna strangle his with this contraption, after all his gory bloody fights this damn oversized piece of fluff was gonna end his life as surely a boa constrictor coiled around its prey. The hanyou was about to start thrashing and hurling obscenities until he realized it hadn't squeeze or choked him or anything but rather it was….rubbing against him and if this thing could talk he was pretty sure it'd be purring. WTF?

Honestly this was just weird, but what was even weirder he found himself liking it. But come one you can't blame a hanyou especially when he was literally freezing to death and was thousands of feet off the ground standing by his sworn enemy all tangled up in this fluff thing that was soft and warm and giving him a very comforting tingly feeling he didn't mind really, not to mention its scent was so deliciously reminiscent of its owner and he couldn't help the guilty pleasure of breathing in deeply and snuggling into its warmth. Inuyasha could really make do with of these hmm maybe he could persuade it to leave stone face and come join him.

He was pretty sure he would be a much more receptive owner. Feh

Snorting internally he wondered how that would go over with its current owner.

XXX

While the younger demon was lost in his musings, a silly smile gracing his face. He failed to notice the elder youkai looking at him with a gaze akin to adoration and wonder.

This Sesshoumaru was in a state of awe, never had he seen such an expression on the hanyou's face, he was relaxed, calmed, unguarded. That had never once happened in his presence and he felt utterly flabbergasted.

It was all he could do not to reach out and take him into his arms, but he knew what a foolish decision that would be. It was much, much too soon for him to make any such advances, he had no illusions that the hanyou would be welcoming in any manner. So he violently pushed away such urges and continued to bask in the surreal scene before him.

He had known his mate was cold as hard as the half-demon had tried to hide it he would be blind not to notice the slight shivering of his form and the way he crouched trying to keep warm. It pained that there was no comfort he could offer his young mate that would not be rebuffed. Tormented by his mate's silent suffering he finally decided he could no longer stand by and do nothing.

So bracing himself for the anticipated rejection, he unfurled Mokomoko-sama and allowed it to swaddle the hanyou in its furry, warm embrace. Immediately he felt the stiffening of the red-clad demon's frame and unknowingly held his breath hoping for once the hanyou would accept his aid.

What were merely a few moments passed by with exceeding slowness for the taiyoukai before the hanyou reluctantly loosened up and accepted his gesture. A surge of triumph flooded his being and he felt his flagging hopes become renewed. The task before him didn't seem so insurmountable and he could only hope he had enough patience to wear down the hanyou's defenses, gaining his trust.

It would be no walk in the park. After all the pain and suffering he had inflicted upon his mate he knew it would be many, many years before the younger demon would ever fully trust him, if at all. And he was willing to wait the rest of eternity until the day his mate would freely accept his embrace because he loved him.

That's write the big bad Lord of the Western Lands was in love with his half-demon baby brother.

For years he had been in denial, he had refused to acknowledge that he felt any sort of affection for the hanyou in the least. He allowed foolish, inconsequential beliefs that he was the reason for his precious father's death, that he was an abomination, a smear upon his family's reputation.

But the first time he had ever laid eyes upon the hanyou he had felt such magnetic pull towards the golden-eyed child as though a part of his being recognized and accepted him in a way the pure-blooded demon had never understood or even realized and so had begun his obsession with his younger sibling. It was incomprehensible how he had managed to leave the innocent, defenseless hanyou behind. His prejudiced objections towards his human blood had given him the force to leave, but it could not have prevented the arbitrary, nagging thoughts of the hanyou that had driven him to distractions at times.

Over and over the image of the child demon would flash before his mind's eye. He would blatantly refuse to admit he cared in the least what happened to the hanyou, though it had done nothing to stop him from desperately seeking him out when the thoughts became more persistent and too unbearable. Just to reassure himself the hanyou was still alive and breathing under the guise that he would erase his existence once he was old enough to put up a decent fight.

Honestly it was amazing how long he managed to delude himself, but eventually his charade had fallen to pieces, by the actions of his own inner youkai no less. It was more than a little ironic. And now he couldn't force those feelings back into the secure box he had placed them in for so long and they had overrun all his preconceived notions and his carefully crafted justifications, brushing them aside all too easily by the strength of his emotions and now the deepened bond between them that had bound them all the more closer.

If asked he could not pinpoint the exact time when he began feeling any sort of attraction for the hanyou. During their encounters over the years Sesshoumaru had observed how the younger demon had developed. His body had matured, no longer gangly but there were now defined muscles and his skin was no longer as pale but had become a smooth rich creamy colour. His face had lost most of its baby fat and the angles of his face became more pronounced. The mane of silver hair was unkempt and tangled, but the daiyoukai knew with proper grooming it would become spun silken slivery threads.

His appreciation of the hanyou's physique had always been subconscious, not something he had been willing to acknowledge. Yet in the same way the hanyou's appeal was not lost on him. He was a strong, skilled fighter and while he lacked discipline and manners along with his inferior human parentage, his demonic traits were more than enough compensation. Inuyasha would be a prized mate for any demon who could look beyond his brash exterior and human heritage.

The pure-blood demon did not know what the future held or where their lives would taken them, but he knew where his place was and exactly where he wanted to be and that was by his mate's side. After the war that had taken place while Inuyasha had been bound to that accursed tree Sesshoumaru had delegated many of his responsibilities to his advisors. Allowing himself the opportunity to travel and do as he pleased. Every once in a while he would return to his palace and inspect the overseeing of his lands and then he would leave again. Upon his every visit his advisors would beseech him to once again to take up his official duties, but he continued to brush them aside. That not to say the daiyoukai was not aware of everything that went on within the walls of his domain.

Early on he had realized that while Inuyasha was out there, not within his reach he could no longer go about his duties undisturbed. His thoughts were plagued by the hanyou and often he found himself restless and irritable. Once he had heard news of Inuyasha's revival along with the appearance of a demon of great power causing a disturbance he decided it was the perfect time for him to settle the score between him and his half-brother.

Under the guise of desiring their father's infamous sword, Tetsuaiga the elder demon had set out with every intention of putting an end to the hanyou's existence. Yet months had passed since then and his original plans had changed drastically, he had lost his arm, had taken a human child as his charge and had had various encounters with the hanyou since then that had not ended in a bloody fight to the death.

Never once he had suspected things would have taken such a turn and now it was their common goal to destroy Naraku who had been a source of annoyance to the Great Lord. Rin along with Jaken were back within the safety of his lands and now he and his mate were but several minutes away from arriving at his castle where he would endeavor to show all that this Sesshoumaru had to offer as his mate and finally restore him to his rightful place, at his true home in the Western Lands.

XXX

While the ride had certainly been exhilarating Inuyasha was eager to plant his feet firmly on the ground, not to mention put some much needed distance between the asshole and himself who's presence had unnerved him greatly. However he felt a smidge of regret for the loss of the furry being that had kept him warm and had given him comfort.

They had begun to descend slowly and soon enough the hanyou could see lights and a colossal structure situated atop a hill as it over looked a town or rather a city. Then he took notice of the massive walls surrounding the settlement, the towers and the arches and the evident guards on patrol. But what had been his final clue was the numerous flags fluttering in the wind bearing the insignia and official seal of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Oh good god the bastard had taken him to his bloody fortress, he was in the very heart of the elder demon's kingdom and he was shaking in fury and a good bit of fear. How could this being happening? He was so goddamn stupid for even trusting the ice prick for even one minute. And was this punishment to be surrounded by Sesshoumaru's minions who wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart and would probably try to kill him in his sleep.

He had always avoided being around youkai as much as possible and he knew the asshole didn't associate with low-levek puny demons as that demented spider-shit, Naraku. Inuyasha would have to face their disgust and contempt for him, his obvious inferiority not only in blood, but in behavior.

That motherfucker had brought him here to be humiliated and insulted!

The hanyou's skin was quite thick after all the taunts and cruel comments that had been made at him expense over the years. He knew what both demons and ningen alike thought of him, he was a disgrace, an abomination, he did not deserve to be alive. As a result he knew exactly what reception he would be getting if he allowed himself to taken there. Inuyasha had enough scars and painful memories to carry him through the rest of his miserable existence and he absolutely refused to allow the daiyoukai to put him in such a demeaning situation, he would not be at their mercy. He wouldn't have it!

So he spun around and faced the pure-blooded demon for the first time since they had left the ground. His fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed in anger, his youki had risen in response to his feelings of rage and fear.

"Take us down now!" he commanded his face flushed with fury.

The elder youkai merely glanced at him before choosing to ignore his order. The hanyou became even more enraged at the asshole's blatant refusal and growled, "If you don't take this fucking cloud down now I will fucking jump and take my chances with the ground."

That certainly got his attention for the elder demon's eyes widened slightly in disbelief before he lowered them to the ground a mere half mile from the city walls. Once they had landed Inuyasha immediately stalked off away from the city into the dark forest. Grumbling and cussing loudly, before the daiyoukai easily caught up to his hurried pace and captured the younger demon's wrist in his hand who in turn spun around in anger, wrenching his hand out of his grasp.

Hissing dangerously, "Don't lay one friggin' finger of me you sonofabitch! Don't even come near me! Go back to your shit castle with your ratshit minions and stay the fuck away from me!" Before he turned hastily and ran off in the opposite direction. But the bastard would not give up on him that easily and gave chase.

Who unsurprisingly had little trouble overtaking the furious hanyou, blocking his path, demanding he stop his childish antics and tell him what he had don't wrong.

In turn the hanyou had merely rolled his eyes and scoffed, "No you haven't done anything wrong, I'm the dumbass who actually thought to give you a blasted chance. But once again you go and stab me in the back and I'm the moron who fell for it!"

The elder demon's brow furrowed in confusion as he asked, "What did I do Inuyasha? Tell me please I don't understand how I upset you."

"Oh you don't understand dipshit? You honestly expect me to believe this wasn't your plan the entire time that you weren't just bidding your time to screw me over."

Sesshoumaru finally lost his composure as he literally growled, "I have no goddamn idea why you're acting like I was trying to kill you. You are not telling me what the fuck I did wrong! And Inuyasha if you don't answer my fucking question I will place you over my goddamn knee and cut your ass boy so answer me!" His eyes were tinged red and his voice had deepened and attained a coarse quality that alerted the hanyou that his inner demon was influencing him.

However the half-breed was dumbstruck, he had never once seen the elder demon fly off the handle like that much less lower himself to actually cursing, snorting internally he hadn't actually thought the stuckup asshole even knew how to cuss. Snapping out of his musings, he resumed his glaring at the daiyoukai.

"You want to know! Well I'll tell you! You were planning on fucking taking me back to your shitting castle with all your high and mighty sycophants who would take great pleasure in beating the shit outta me for being a blasted hanyou. And you! You would have stood by and watched as they told me just how worthless and disgusting I am. You were going to dump me at their feet to be part of your mindfuck games and let them play kick around the hanyou around weren't you?

"That was your whole scheme, but I saw right through it and I am not going to allow you to fuck me over. I have spent my entire fucking life having snobby, good-for-nothing demons make me feel like I was shit all my life and you were the worst of all, my own half-brother who wanted to gut me for the fact we shared the same father and I wasn't good enough to be a part of your family because my mother who was a good and kind woman just happened to be a human! It's not my fucking fault I'm a hanyou, I didn't ask to be born, if you want to blame someone take it up with our blasted father who went and died and left my mother and I to face the contempt and cruelty of those nasty humans.

"You weren't there for every single day of my awful life where they were all out to get me. Where they wanted to beat the demon out of me, they wanted to make me suffer for what I was! You don't know how they tortured and allowed my mother and I to suffer until she lived out the rest of her days in pain and left me alone to deal with those monsters. While you lived in your cushy palace surrounded by servants at your beck and call never once knowing what it was like to feel your spirit break and your body wracked with pain and hunger left to suffer in the cold with not one single bloody soul caring a shit if you lived and all of them just hoping with every last breath you would die!

"But I didn't die! I survived and I grew stronger and I made sure I would never be at their mercy that I would be strong enough to protect myself and I am! So scurry back to your palace alone because I'm not going with you so I can relive all those horrors all over again. Go find some other miserable piece of shit to play along with your fuckery 'cause I'm outta here."

Once again the elder demon refused to let him pass, standing directly in his path, his face unreadable as he gazed at the hanyou with blank gold eyes. Then in a move too fast for the eye to see or for Inuyasha's distraught mind to comprehend the daiyoukai had closed the distance between then and was standing before the hanyou his arms clasped around him in a gentle, unyielding embrace.

The half-demon began to struggle and yell and kick and scream and still the pure-blooded demon refused to let go if anything his hold tightened, never budge, accepting Inuyasha's abuse unflinchingly till all the fight had left the hanyou's body complete and he sagged in exhaustion in the arms of his mate who cradled him tenderly, stroking his hair and wiping away the tears that spilled from the hanyou's stinging eyes as he sobbed silently into his brother's chest, his frame trembling with the force of his sobs that wracked his body as he shuddered and quivered in fear and exhaustion and sorrow.

And though it was softer than a whisper, no one could have heard it beyond the daiyoukai as his mate muttered incessantly, "I hate you. I hate you. _I hate you."_

The Lord of the West merely continued to embrace him and replied, "I know." In his mind he answered, "I hate this Sesshoumaru as well."

XXX

The daiyoukai hadn't known what to expect when his mate had suddenly he demanded they descend immediately, he was eager for Inuyasha to arrive at his home and while he felt a bit of guilt for brushing aside what the hanyou had said he felt all would be well once that made it there. However his mate refused to be ignored and when he threatened to jump the older demon had no choice but to obey.

He didn't know what had gotten into the hanyou, but considered it was a result of his frequent mood-swings that had neither rhyme nor reason. They had not yet touched ground before Inuyasha stormed off in a flurry, sparing not a glance at this Sesshoumaru who was sufficiently alarmed and puzzled by his mate's uncalled for behavior. He wanted to know what had happened, or better yet what he had done to upset the hanyou.

Things had being going so well, they had been making progress he thought, that Inuyasha's little test was exactly what he needed to build up the relationship between his mate and himself, but in an instant it was crumbling to nothing and he was in panic something had disturbed the half-demon and now it was all he could do to get away from this Sesshoumaru and it pained the elder demon immensely though he allowed none of his distress to show.

Chasing after Inuyasha he had demanded an answer from the petulant half-breed who merely snubbed him and proceeded to insult him viciously accusing him of playing ignorant when he in fact had no clue what he had done and was desperate to get to the bottom of it. Soon enough he was too annoyed to allow the hanyou's ranting to go on without getting what he wanted and being challenged and attacked in such a manner angered his inner youkai for his beta's outright disrespect.

Snapping at the hanyou after losing his cool for the first time in centuries, the half-demon at last informed him in on what had been raging on in his mind accusing him of setting him up to be attacked and belittled by his servants. That his intentions had been to persecute the hanyou and cause him more suffering and pain. And silently the elder demon stood in despair as he listened to every disparaging remark his mate made against him, his hopes crushed and his entire being feeling an oppressive weigh bearing down on his shoulders, an impressive immovable lump forming in his throat and his heart being pulverized with ever word the hanyou uttered.

But that was not the worst of it. When Inuyasha began to retell of Sesshoumaru's injustices towards him the anguish he had endured at his hands, his loneliness and desperation, the horrors no child should ever have to face. The elder demon felt like a monster, to hear from the hanyou's own mouth as he rattled off his torments, his voice bitter and angry.

When the half-demon had tried to leave again he blocked him again this time he hugged him to his chest, refusing tiolet go for all Inuyasha's struggling. Every hit, every barb had pierced him with an acute sting that he accepted wholeheartedly. He wanted it all, he wanted Inuyasha to punish him, to lash out at him, to make him pay, anything to stop him from feeling so wretched.

There was nothing absolutely nothing he could do to ease Inuyasha suffering his scars that would never heal no matter how much time had passed. He was the reason the reason his mate was suffering and he was absolutely powerless to do anyhting. The pure-blooded demon had no way to comfort the hanyou, no words that could ever express how truly remorseful and pained he was for his callous actions.

So he continued to hold the hanyou for hours, rocking back and forth performing comforting, soothing gestures that eventually caused his mate to drop off the sleep. The mating bond between them had intensified the daiyoukai's suffering as he felt every ounce of Inuyasha misery compounded by his own. If he thought it would make it better he would have had himself subjected to the most brutal, agonizing tortures, but that would achieve nothing except soothe his own guilt and that was selfish.

And though the hanyou would fight him tooth and nail he would guarantee his mate was pampered and spoiled that he would never again have to fear for his life or go hungry again, that he lived the rest of his life in the lap of luxury. This Sesshoumaru would do any and everything possible to make Inuyasha happy. If he had to go and murder that pest Naraku and collect every shard of that insufferable jewel he would do it if it was what the hanyou desire.

The daiyoukai felt broken, defeated, not only was he a failure as a mate and a brother but he had dishonoured his father by refusing to comply with his last wishes.

Sighing he watched as the first rays of sunlight touched the top of the trees and chases away the linger darkness. The chill dissipating rapidly by the sun's warmth. Looking down he saw the face of his beloved mate buried in the crook of his neck his sleeping body relaxed, draped carelessly over his own as he clutched his garments snuggling into the warmed radiating from his body. It was a sight he knew would not last, so he engraved the memory into his brain, the feel of his mate, his unique, enticing smell, the weight and contours of his body, the feel of his glossy mane brushing against his bare skin, his warm breath tickling his neck…

God he wished they could stay suspended in this moment, but it was a foolish, impossible thought he banished. He had things to get done before the hanyou awoke and while he knew the half-demon's innate fear of going to his palace he was determined to see to his mate's every need. The elder demon was desperate for Inuyasha to realize his fears were unfounded for everyone in his home would welcome his mate with open arms and if they did not well he would just have to remind them exactly what he was _The Lord of the fucking West._

XXX

A/N: Well that was one heck of a chapter. Honestly I have to tell you I don't know where the heck this story is going, I generally write the first thing that pops into my mind lol it seems to have a mind of its own.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please could you show your appreciation by reviewing. I write because I want to get better and I want to share my creativity. The only way I know I'm succeeding is if you review so please could you take a few moments and type a couple words to let me know what you think, if you have any questions, what I can do to improve this fic and my overall writing. Thank you so much for your support and I promise to update in the next 2-3 weeks.

One last thing if you are reading my other fic, Redemption I updated, I even summarized the events of the past chapters for those of you who have forgotten in my absence. And pretty please could you review I feel more than a little shitty since I haven't really received much.

Sorry for the long A/N. Thanks again for reading. XD

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: I know I'm a bit late, but I'm so excited about posting this chapter. You guys are AWESOME! Seriously all ur reviews and ur comments have been so helpful and can't tell you how much ur support means to me! *glomps reviews* ur the best! Hehe. On with the story!

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

This had to be the most comfortable bed in the entire world the hanyou mused feeling more relaxed and contented than he had ever been. Honestly he wanted to lie in bed and sleep all day, it was just so soft and warm and usually he was used to sleeping on the cold, hard ground-

What the fuck!

Literally leaping off the bed he gazed about himself wildly, reaching for his sword ready to slice up any attackers, but when he couldn't find his sword, he finally looked at himself and realized his state of undress. Attired only in his hakama, his chest bare.

Then he saw the massive bed he'd just been lying on not a few moments ago piled high with numerous pillows and throws and blankets. In the corners of the room he noticed the rest of his clothing and sword neatly placed. Slowly he surveyed his surroundings, the embroidery tapestries, the rich dark wood, the tasteful art pieces.

Blinking a few times, he even pinched himself to assure himself he wasn't imagining things. The hanyou had never been in a more lavish, beautiful room in his life and the feeling of being a speck of dirt marring the appearance of this royal adode encompassed him.

However his confusion didn't last long for taking a moment to glance out the window he realized just where he was and instantly became enraged. Inuyasha was ready to rearrange the ice prick's beautiful face and stick his sword in his heart. The asshole had brought him back to his shithole castle.

Then the memories from the prior night came rushing back and his felt his face become flushed as he realized just how emotional and ridiculous he had acted. Oh god the shame acting like some whiny bitch! And dammit he'd fucking cried, that's right _cried _in front of the jerk face, sobbing like a helpless child blubbering all over the place. What the hell was wrong with him!

He could just imagine how pathetic the elder demon now considered him to be. Inuyasha lost all of his fight recalling his weakness, now he just wanted to hide away, wallowing in self-pity and shame. Seriously why did he ever give a rat's ass what Sesshoumaru even thought, but no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise he still cared. So his first priority was to get dressed and get haul his ass outta this fortress without encountering the bastard.

Really that shouldn't be too hard to do, the hanyou was damn sure the daiyoukai had better things to be doing than watching his every move. By the time he even gave the half-breed a second thought Inuyaha would be miles away and everything would be just dandy. Keh.

Once his clothes were on he pulled on the sliding door, glancing around to check if the coast was clear he stole out of his room like a bandit in the night even if the midday sun was shining brightly. The hanyou didn't know where the fuck he was going but he figured if he skulked around long enough he'd find the exit.

Almost an hour later no such luck, he was even more lost and bewildered than before. The castle was like a friggin' maze and for some blasted reason he kept ending up back at his room. At this point he was more than four stories off the ground and though it was a long way down he was ready to risk it, he was quite willing to jumps. Anything to get outta this godforsaken place. Argh.

Then hearing voices as he rounded the corner, he ran pell-mell down the corridor running straight into a big soft, cushy…..blob? Raising his head he gazed up at the tallest, most voluptuous demoness he had ever seen. Everything about her was _big. _Big boobs, big hair, big legs. You get the picture.

He stood stunned just staring in bemusement at the sight before him before he was enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace pushing his head directly into the big woman's breasts. Desperately he began struggling to free himself so he could keep breath and avoid being squashed by those enormous jugs.

But his struggles weren't doing much for him if anything he hold tightened and it was all he could to suck air into his depraved lungs. This was ricdiculous a strong, powerful hanyou like himself being brought down by a puny woman…then ahain there was nothing puny about this female.

It seemed to go on forever, his lips on the verge of turning blue when he was abruptly released landing flat on his ass, dazed and in pain as he wheezed and coughed loudly. Rubbing his probably bruised ribs gingerly, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back bone standing up. Inuyasha felt as though he'd just been in a brawl and had come out at the wrong end of the stick.

Then before he had a chance to regain his bearings he was once again being assaulted his cheeks being pinched and his hair being ruffled worse yet he had no way to fight back this woman was like a friggin' octopus. Her hands were _everywhere_…..he let out an embarrassing yelp when her tentacles drifted too low clutching his privates. Alarmed he managed to get hands untangled and shoved at her frantically barely making her budge but effectively distancing himself from her.

Like a caged wild animal his eyes darted around looking for possible exits, but she literally filled the corridor there was no way he could get past her. He honestly didn't want to be mauled all over again and he obviously was pretty defenseless as sad as it was to admit with his monstrous female. Although it was the last thing he every wanted to do, he had no choice he'd take his chances. But he'd probably kick himself after for it.

So opening his mouth wide, he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Sesshoumaru!"

XXX

The trek back to his home hadn't taken long, he'd carried his sleeping made cradled in his arms bridal style all the way back resisting the urge to ravish his mate every time he exhaled, his warm breath tickling the elder demon's sensitive neck, doing all sorts of funny things to his body.

As he approached the barriers surrounding his city he wondered what reception he'd garner with his newfound mate, but then just as quickly shook the thought from the head he was the master of these lands what they thought was insignificant in comparison to his will.

Not to be mistaken he cared for the well-being and prosperity of all those who lived under his rule and placed their lives and trust in him and he endeavored not to abuse it and treat them fairly and justly. But who he chose as his mate was not neither their concern nor was it not up for discussion. They may not like it but they would accept and acknowledge Inuyasha if only out of respect for him. The decision to take a mate is always considered to be a sacred and serious act and to show contempt and disapproval of another's choice would most certainly lead to bloodshed in almost all cases.

As the guards stationed at the entrance noticed their lord's advance the rest of the palace staff were also alerted. Though they questioned briefly his unusual, unexpected appearance they were no less pleased to have their master finally return.

However their eyes widened considerably as they realized that their lord was hold something…..no someone in his arms. Immediately their minds began to race coming up with various conclusions each one more impossible than the next. They even wondered if he had brought back another human as he had done before with the little girl, Rin who had surprisingly enchanted them despite their lack of regard for humans.

For a split second they wondered if their sire had found his mate but dismissed it immediately the figure in his arms though they were unable to see his face derived it was a male and while two men mating was not taboo it was a somewhat uncommon site especially among those of the Western Lands, though it was more prevalent in the East and some parts of the South.

It was much too early for the city's occupants to have awoken though there were a few business places which had begun preparations early for the incoming day such as bakeries and the produce market. As he walked silently through the vacant streets, the air crisp and the still, tranquil atmosphere he felt himself reconnect with the only place he'd ever called home.

Imagined the narrow pathways and myriad shops alive and bustling with his people, the shouts and chorus of sellers and shoppers trying to make a bargain or earn a sale. He wanted this, he wanted to share this experience with his mate, to walk through the city together and show the hanyou all his favourite shops and eateries, to have him gain his own preferences, to come to love and cherish this place as much as he did, to make a place for himself here as well. To feel that he belonged.

Though it seemed as though he was getting a bit ahead of himself considering the current state of affairs between Inuyasha and himself he hoped one day soon his musings would become a reality.

Sighing he knew he should preparing himself for when his mate eventually woke up and he knew they weren't going to have a pleasant conversation, more like a shouting match. It was utterly disgraceful how easily he lost his cool around Inuyasha and reverted back to squabbling children. Again he sighed, he seemed to being doing that a lot these days and he didn't think it would be lessening anytime soon.

By the time he made it back to his residence his personal staff was already at hand to greet him not that he was surprised. If they were alarmed by his slumbering companion they didn't show it, but they wouldn't be in the position they were if they behaved in such a manner. Quickly he instructed them to set up a luxurious suite for Inuyasha in close proximity, placing emphasis on the _close_ to his own set of rooms.

He knew Inuyasha wouldn't appreciate sleeping in his bed as of yet however much the daiyoukai wished it and right now he desired for Inuyasha to feel as comfortable and welcomed as possible and he wouldn't allow anything to muck it up.

His servants did not disappoint the hanyou's quarters were elegant and plush without being extravagant and garish. Setting the younger demon down gently, he removed part of his clothing for Inuyasha's comfort, refraining from removing any more for both their sakes. The daiyoukai arranged him comfortably and while reluctant to leave his mate he left explicit instructions that this part of the castle was off limits to everyone.

As well if someone should encounter his companion they were instructed to obey his every whim but were not allowed to let him leave the castle. This Sesshoumaru was to be informed as soon as the half-demon awoke. The daiyoukai knew his mate quite well and he expected Inuyasha to be in a foul mood once he discovered exactly where he was.

Leaving the hanyou he made his way to the bathing rooms, he'd been travelling for days without a proper cleansing and the grim and dirt on his body irked him to no end. Unclothing he moaned as he stepped into the steaming scented bath water, feeling his tensed muscles loosen after the stress he'd been under not to mention the rather uncomfortable position he had spent the last several hours in while holding his young mate though he didn't regret it in the least.

Donning his freshly pressed clean robes he felt more relaxed and in control since his faithful battle with Inuyasha that had triggered the chain reaction of events over the last few weeks.

Unfortunately he had been away for quite some time and as a result the paperwork had piled up. Being a lord wasn't as glamorous as it sounded the amount of paperwork involved was astounding and currently he was seated in his study glaring at the stacks upon stacks of complaints, budgets, reports, treaties, proposals and other documents that were either sent for his approval or inspection. Later he had a meeting with the council and his advisors and he had to meet with the representatives from the different sectors of the city after, who either had issues they needed resolved or to give their regards.

That night he would usually be compelled to entertain nobles upon his return but he had adamantly insisted that it be rescheduled for he badly needed to spend more time with Inuyasha.

Just thinking about his packed schedule left him feeling wary. No he would never shrink from his duties, but it seemed that it was demanding a great deal of his time and attention when his main focus should be on wooing the hanyou.

He picked up his cooling cup of tea and was about to take a sip when his eardrums were assaulted by the sound of his name being screeched from almost halfway across the palace. It was all he could do not to drop the delicate ware in his hand before rising from his seat and speeding off in direction of the summons.

This Sesshoumaru didn't want to imagine what would actually cause his mate to call him for assistance. More than a few of his servants looked at their master strangely as he swept through the corridors, they too had heard the shriek and the thought of someone uttering their lord's given name in such a brash, unrefined manner peeved them, they were sure retribution would be dealt swiftly.

Not bothering to stop and fix his harried appearance, hair slightly ruffled, his clothes untidy, his eyes were bright and sparking. Two pairs of eyes met his own as he stared incredulously at the sight before him.

The half-demon looking annoyed, incensed and a bit embarrassed cringing in a corner trying to fend off a tiger demoness of impressive size, with bright orange hair that was barely tamed into a long plait, and large, oval black eyes that usually shone with intelligence and amusement now scarily gazing upon his mate with wonder and mischief.

The daiyoukai barely restrained a groan, he'd been hoping to get Inuyasha settled in before these two met, he knew it was inevitable but he'd been hoping to postpone it for as long as possible but the demoness had other ideas and now he'd just have to deal with it.

Fixing his icy golden gaze upon them he spoke, "Tsubaki please step away from Inuyasha."

The tigress seemed to contemplate following his orders before unwillingly pulling away from the crouched demon, the hanyou immediately scrambled to his feet huffing in anger ready to start off on a tirade before the elder demon cut him off.

"As much as I would like an explanation as to what has transpired Inuyasha has just awoken and this is his first visit to the palace, I ask of you to please bring him his breakfast, I am sure he is famished."

The woman eyes immediately lit up at the thought of feeding the hanyou and nodded her head sharply, "Is there anything in particular you'd liked served?"

"I leave it up to you."

If anything the tigeress became even more elated and flashing a grin at the half-breed strode off in what was assumed to be the direction of the kitchen.

Not a moment later Inuyasha exploded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! She came outta nowhere feeling me up, trying to smother me. What kinda freak ass help do you have in this place anyway?"

The mental image Sesshoumaru's mind unconsciously conjured caused the daiyoukai to muffle a smirk, he knew exactly what Tsubaki was like at times and he knew if there was anyone's support he could have counted on it was definitely her.

"If you come with me I shall explain", hoping that the hanyou would not resist for once.

XXX

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but before he could speak his stomach let loose an audible growl that did not escape the pure-blood demon's attention. Figuring he'd rather have a full belly than continue to wonder around like an idiot he cut his losses and gestured for the elder demon to lead the way.

Letting out an internal sigh of relief the daiyoukai strode forward Inuyasha following begrudgingly behind him. The half-breed tried to keep track of all the turns and corners they took but he soon enough he realized it was a futile task and his head was beginning to hurt so he contented himself with keeping up with the ice prick's long strides cursing his short stature.

Along the way many of the palace staff stopped their tasks to bow respectfully as they passed and the hanyou was slightly unnerved by the respect and attention Sesshoumaru commanded, he didn't fail to notice the curious stares he garnered and he would have glared back if he weren't so preoccupied with his empty stomach.

By the time they had finally stopped Inuyasha had a mere inkling of the sheer size of the magnificent edifice and it made him feel both awed and disturbed even Kagome sky buildings couldn't compete.

Leading him into a room on the third floor they stepped into a simple, but stylish lounge with a book case covering an entire wall, a fireplace, a strange massive contraption nestled in the corner and various chairs scattered throughout the room, but they didn't stay there although the room looked quite comfortable. The bastard opened up the two glass doors leading them out unto a veranda overlooking the castle's impressive garden whose flowers were in full bloom, the fragrance wafting delicately to touch their senses.

Sesshoumaru gestured to one of the chairs and the hanyou took a sit. They did not speak immediately and it gave the half-demon a chance to truly appreciate his surroundings, but soon enough he grew impatient and he could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into him.

"So are you ready to open your trap and tell me what's going on?" the hanyou demanded wishing he were someone place far, far away from here. Inuyasha felt so uncertain and out of place and so tensed merely waiting for the other shoe to drop.

At last the asshole's eyes finally left him and at the glass door not a moment later a maid came in bringing in a tray literally stacked with food. There were eggs and sausages, miso soup and onigiri, a cornucopia of fruits and dishes Inuyasha had never seen before but smelled absolutely heavenly.

Dismissing the girl the elder demon in instructed that they eat first and then they would discuss matters. And Inuyasha wasn't about to deny the opportunity to stuff his face when it was presented before him.

Usually he would immediately begin shoveling down as much as possible since food had always been pretty scarce to come by and with his group first come first serve, you either eat lightening fast or go hungry.

However with the dickhead sitting opposite him he felt awkward and mindful that he's normal habits wouldn't be taken too well, and he didn't feel like giving something for the pure-blood demon to mock him for so he waited as much as his stomach protested until the bastard had picked up a bowl of rice and began eating with his chopsticks did he do the same. Being mind full not to spill anything or speak with his mouth open and largely they spent their time eating in silence except for the occasional sigh or moan of delight coming from the hanyou as he actually gotten a chance to savour the flavor of his food and his taste buds tantalized by such exquisite cooking, honestly he'd never had such a delicious meal.

XXX

This Sesshoumaru was not unaware of his mate's discomfort and the tension in his being was setting the elder demon on edge. He needed to defuse the situation and somehow get Inuyasha to loosen up, he could not blame his mate for his wariness considering the hanyou's aversion to visiting his homelands.

He had anticipated he would not have an easy task before him, but as of yet he wasn't quite sure how to handle his mate and once wrong step could ruin all his chances of Inuyasha at last accepting their bond. Yes he held such power at his fingertips, was revered and respected, was known widespread for being aloof and callous.

Yet somehow his mate got underneath his skin and made all these things irrelevant, the half-breed was capable of unbalancing the untouchable Sesshoumaru and didn't even realize it. He could request anything of the daiyoukai any which way he liked and the demon would be hard-pressed to refuse him.

Inuyasha was so easy to read yet at the same time he confused the hell out of the older demon and left him floundering. The hanyou was always surprising him at every turn and he could not help but fall deeper for his mate every time they met.

His mind had been at work furiously trying to strategize how best to convince Inuyasha to stay without triggering his volatile anger and making some head way in their unconventional relationship. The meal had been a welcomed distraction biding him more time.

It was no great secret that the hanyou was starving and he'd expected him to begin eating immediately and hopefully gaining this Sesshoumaru a bit of his favour as a result of Tsubaki's fantastic skills as a cook, but he hadn't made a move other than staring at the food with obvious longing until the daiyoukai realized he was awaiting him to start eating and probably did not want to seem as uncouth as this Sesshoumaru had always accused him of being.

With much restrain he withheld the urge to sigh. It both pleased and upset him that Inuyash showed such control. The pure-blooded youkai desired for his mate to improve on his mannerisms but for now he wanted Inuyasha to be comfortable around him, to maybe even begin enjoying his company and start realizing that this Sesshoumaru had naught but good intentions.

Without much thought as to what he had chosen he began eat and soon after his mate followed. His self-control had never been as sorely tested as at that meal. The sounds of pleasure and the look of utter bliss as he ate lit a spark in the daiyoukai that had rapidly transformed into a raging inferno almost doing away with his inhibitions as his youki stirred and his nether regions throbbed.

The unconscious display that had succeeded in getting the elder demon more than a little aroused, it was all he could do not to reach out and ravish _his_ hanyou. There were moments when he thought he might have lost it completely when he moaned or simply licked his lips.

Not to mention as Inuyasha had slowly devoured a sausage the elder demon had almost choked on his tea causing the hanyou to regard him oddly, desperately trying to control his wayward imagination. But he at last could not help it when he noticed a few stray crumbs at the side of his mouth and leaned forward his thumb removing it lightly, taking the opening to gently brush his fingertips across Inuyasha's cheek causing his make to blush and sputter in surprise and indignation which only added to the daiyoukai's pleasure and amusement.

After they had eaten their fill and the table had been cleared Sesshoumaru felt more at ease though there were no guarantees that things would go smoothly.

"Inyasha to address you're previous question I felt it necessary that you should at last have your long overdue stay at our family home."

"Family home" the hanyou scoffed in return rolling his eyes.

"Yes this is part of your legacy as well and it was wrong of me to have denied you your right. You have already expressed your reservations towards residing at the castle but I can assure you your concerns are for naught.

"No one in this palace would dare disrespect a lord of this house. Your every whim shall be satisfied, you may go where you please the entire staff and security personnel are at your disposal. Please Inuyasha, I asking you for a chance, just one chance to show you what you rightly deserve, to correct the grievous mistakes I have made. "

"You expect me to believe that your pansy ass servants are actually going to do anything I say?" laughing bitterly the younger demon retorted, "don't feed me bullshit. I am what I am and no one is going to forget that or let me live it down. I can already tell what they think about my being here. So as nice as your offer sounds I'm going to have to tell you to stuff it because I don't wanna have to be looking over my shoulder every goddamn minute of the day expecting someone to attack me."

This Sesshoumaru could not argue his mate's point for he knew there would be incidences as much as he would like to promise his mate nothing would happen it was a strong possibility. But he refused to give up he could not allow the hanyou to leave now after all it had taken to get to this point.

"Very well then I cannot dispute your point. However I will take the necessary measures to prevent such things from occurring and I assure you that you will not have to be concerned about being assaulted. A week. Just one week I ask of you. If you truly wish to leave then I will do nothing to stop you.

"Allow me this opportunity little brother to let you discover who you are, your true worth and the prospect of know about the great demon lord who has sired us. Please give this a chance." _Give me a chance_ he pleaded silently.

Abruptly the hanyou stood up and his chair roughly being pushed back. The daiyoukai could feel all his plans and hopes balancing on a precipice and he knew if his mate refused him now it would not be as easy to fix the damage he'd be dealt with his expectations shattered.

Inuyasha's eyes were down cast, but the elder demon could hear every ragged breath just before he spoke, "Alright. I'll stay in this hellhole for a week but if anyone makes as move against me I will not spare them."

Golden eyes fixed upon his retreating back as he strode out of the room unable to see the expression gracing the Western Lord's face, his eyes were closed, shoulders slumped in relief, and a barely discernable upward tilt of his sensuous lips as he sent a thanks to the universe for this priceless gift.

_He would not fail._

XXX

A/N: That was something else. It's almost one a.m. so please excuse any unexplainable crap or general weirdness my brain isn't functioning too well at this hour lol. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And for those of u I haven't replied to I'm so very sorry, but please know I appreciate your support so much!

Please review and tell me what you think! Things are going to exciting for those two.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

Once again he was lost.

He'd just stamped out of the room leaving his royal ice prick behind wondering what the hell he'd just agreed to. A week! He was going to put himself at the bastard's mercy for a whole week! Honestly he didn't know what the heck had made him agree and at the moment he desperately wished he could think things through before opening his trap.

If he wanted to he could probably just revert back to original plan and hightail his butt the hell outta here but there was one thing he could never be accused of and that was having no honour. He didn't go back on his word, so he was just going to have to suck it up and stick it out for the next few days.

As impossible as it seemed he did believe that the asshole wasn't going to stab him in the back. If the dickhead was going to take him out he was going to do it in a proper battle he didn't use underhanded tricks and dirty ploys.

Inuyasha didn't have a clue what went on in the daiyoukai head these days anyway. His actions made no damn sense and they were confusing the hell outta of the hanyou. He had no idea where he stood with bastard and he kept changing his tune. For the past two hundred and fifty years he wanted to wipe the hanyou's existence off the face of the earth and now he wants to kiss and make-up?

Not only that but his entire attitude had changed though he was still a high and mighty asshole but he kept looking at him with such intensity like he could see right into his soul and that scary burning gaze that made the half-breed's stomach do flip-flops. When his hand had touched his face he could feel himself almost leaning in to his touch savouring the warmth of his hand and wanting to believe in the affection and tenderness behind such an action.

However he had snapped back to reality quickly enough once he realized what the hell was going on. He wanted to give in so bad at that moment to think that maybe things could change but he wasn't a idiot he knew no one could ever love him much less his perfect older brother.

Really did Sesshoumaru expect him to believe that two and a half centuries worth of hatred and contempt could miraculously disappear and all that was left was care and warmth? Snorting mentally he mused when chickens fly….wait or was it cows? Grrr whatever!

The hanyou didn't really have a destination in mind he just kept walking not knowing where his feet would take him, at very least he hadn't ended up back at his room and hadn't encountered any insane, buxom demoness trying to molest him however it didn't exactly change the fact he did know where the bloody hell he was or how to find his way back. And there was no way on earth he was ever gonna call out for that bastard and definitely not twice in one day heaven forbid he'd impale himself on his own sword before he let that happen.

Surprisingly enough he hadn't met anyone along the way and it left him a bit unnerved bit but his doggy senses haven't tingled yet so he knew he wasn't in any immediate danger. Inuyasha didn't really feel tired as much as restless so he kept on walking until the faint sound of laughter reached his ear which twitched in response and strained to hear more, curious he headed off in that direction as he drew closer he realized it was a child's voice and as he came nearer the scent registered. It was a human child.

There was only one possible person who it could be unless the asshole had a hoard of filthy humans running amock in his castle, the very though eliciting a snort from the hanyou. Staying out of sight acting a bit more cautious than necessary he came into view of the child who was playing in some sort of courtyard.

It was rather small in comparison to the ones the hanyou had come across in his wandering but it had a different feel altogether, quaint, tranquil a sanctuary almost. There were tall, verdant trees a few laden with fresh fruit and there were hedges of fragrant rose bushes in bloom, the grass made a lush spongy carpet paved with a stone pathway that led to the two main entrances . Off to the side there were a few ornate benches, even a bird bath.

But the child drew his main attention as she frolicked in her little playground, chasing innocuously after a blue butterfly that flutter just out of her reach yet she pursued it with admirable determination till it eventually grew tired of her and flew high among the trees before going out of sight.

Her lips forming a pout she let out a huff before plopping down in the grass as she began plucking a few wild flowers weaving them into some sorta crown. Inuyasha didn't know how long he stayed in the shadows watching the little girl a she made several of these flower chains entranced until he could no longer hide and stepped out into the sunlight.

Approaching her slowly it took her a few moments to notice his presence looking up she appeared startled for a moment, a look of bemusement crossing her features and he expected her to start screaming at any moment but she took him by utter surprise.

When she stood up setting down the flowers in her lap she turned to him and bowed respectfully and not a few moments later launched herself at him with a huge smile on her face her tiny arms encircle his waist with surprising strength.

To say the half-breed was startled would be an understatement, he was completely dumbfounded, he had never expected such a reception in a million years. Did she think he was the the ice prick? But then the image of her doing the same to Sesshoumaru was pretty unbelievable.

When she spoke he was drawn from his musings and his questions answered she knew who he was, yet it didn't explain why she was hugging him and then there was the issue that he was doing nothing to stop her in the least. If anything he liked it, no one had ever responded him in such a manner and it felt decidedly refreshing.

"Inuyasha-sama", her slightly squeaky voice exclaimed.

The hanyou sputtered, "Uh let up a little shrimp."

She let out a sudden gasp, her eyes widened and she abruptly let go of him backing away hurriedly.

"I'm sorry. So sorry" she apologized, "don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama please. He said I wasn't to bother you. I didn't mean to-"

Her pleadings cut off as he raised his hand motioning her to be quiet.

"It's fine. Don't panic, I don't mind. Really you just surprised me."

"You won't tell him though? Will you?" she begged.

He snorted, "Not a word. What he doesn't know won't hurt him", before he could say another word once more her arms were squeezing him with all her might. Unconsciously the hanyou's gaze softened and he patted her soft, inky hair awkwardly.

When she finally let go of him she looked down shyly, shuffling her feet acting fidgety. Inuyasha wasn't oblivious he knew she wanted to say something and her squirming was beginning to annoy him.

"You wanna say something shrimp", not realizing the endearment he'd called her.

"It's just-um I" she stuttered, her cheerful, sunny desposition retreating.

"Just say it. I don't bite" he promtecd.

She quieted and a few moments passed, he figured she wasn't going to bother so thought it best to leave before she blurted, "Will you play with me?"

Her eyes were beseeching and earnest, yet he could infer from her slumped posture she was bracing herself for rejection. Inuyasha was certainly out of his element. Play. What exactly did he know about playing? Different ways to effectively cut down a demon. Sure. How to outrun a mob of angry villagers. No prob. How to play with little girls? Eh?

The hanyou discovered he honestly didn't know what playing was about. The kind of childhood he endured didn't allow such luxuries and even while his mother was still alive she was quite sickly and no one wanted to be friends with "the freak".

His best bet would have been to say "no" but even while that thought ran through his mind he found himself nodding in acquiesce and allowing her to take him by the hand and lead him to a grassy, shaded spot under a massive, aged tree whose roots ran quite far and rather deep, even protruding noticeably from the ground.

Rin sat down and tugged at him to do the same, at once he felt more comfortable, he was used to ground, more so in trees, he didn't have to worry about sitting properly, or minding his manners. Here he didn't have to give a rat's ass what anyone thought and looking at his companion he knew he wouldn't be judged.

"What do you like to play Inuyasha-sama?" she started.

The hanyou sat there awkwardly running his fingers through his hair only to encounter a multitude of knots, it was a habit he seemed to have acquired recently when feeling stressed or out of place.

Not knowing how to an he shrugged his shoulders scowled slightly, "I don't have time to play games shrimp." Trying to cover up his insecurities that had been aroused by her innocuous request.

She narrowed her eyes and her brows furrowed a bit, "That's the same thing Sesshoumaru-sama says. Grown-ups never have any fun."

Inuyasha could stop the snort of dry amusement that escaped him. "You're right. Being a grown-up sucks. So when you grow up try and make sure you don't end up like us."

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha-sama I'll make sure you will have fun", the little girl reassured him excitedly.

Since he didn't know any games, Rin resorted to teaching him the ones she knew or had made up. She tried to instruct him how to play hand games and the tune that accompanied it while playing but Inuyasha frequently messed up either mixing up the hand movements or moving too fast. Not to mention his singing was quite comical after teaching him the first few lines of the childish rhyme the little girl had burst into giggles as his deeper, rumbling voice repeated the lines sounding ridiculous.

He'd even blushed at having to repeat such juvenile lines about picking flowers or kissing fellows.

Next they tried a game Rin liked to call "I spy" she would tell him the first letter of an object she saw in the courtyard and he would have to guess what it was. This had much greater success and they both took turns teasing each other and laughing at each other's silly guess.

However soon enough like most children Rin got tired of playing the same game and decided using the stones laid out on the ground creating a path way to play hopscotch. It turned out to be quite a disaster.

Rin unfortunately was quite short and had great difficulty crossing the distance between each stone in one jump while the hanyou suffered from the opposite problem. His hops were too big and he missed his intented spot landing several stones away in then end they both abandoned the rules of the original game and went about leaping over the flagstones pretending the grass was a dangerous area filled with traps and scary creatures.

By the time they were finished Inuyasha felt a little out of breath, keeping up with a child wasn't that easy they seemed to possess boundless energy. Finally after playing several games Rin suggested they take a rest and they returned to their original spot under the shade of the verdant tree.

The hanyou sat down, folding his legs letting out a sigh as a cool breeze waft past them, rustling the leaves of the trees. The shadows of the leaves danced erratically, the shafts of sunlight shifting continually. He sat stareing motionalessly, entranced by his surroundings that he didn't notices Rin looking at him once again with that hopeful, slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"What is it? Don't act so scared" he implored her.

She nodded her head sharply and her gazed seemed to ch ange her posture straightening, he was a little awed by the rapid shift in her behavior.

"I want to comb your hair", she announced decidedly.

Once again this tiny child had left him flabbergasted; of all the things he'd expected her to say that had never crossed his mind. Comb his hair? That was another foreign concept. It was a vague, distant memory but he knew his mother while she was alive had often brushed his hair, it had always been rather soothing many times he'd fallen right to sleep under her ministrations.

A few time Kagome had attempted to pass a brush though his mane but he'd vehemently put a stop to her attempts he knew she's probably be forceful and harsh while untangling the countless knots resulting in a splitting headaches he could honestly do without.

With the child he knew she would be gentle and would cause him no undue pain, and it was a simple though odd request and he was discovering he didn't have it in him to deny her anything. So sighing he muttered, "Whatever, if you want. Just don't tug too hard. Got it."

She rewarded him with a luminous smile and promptly set to work. He sat his legged folded as she stood behind him running the brush through his hair. Once Rin had gotten rid of all the knots she proceeded to attend to his hair until it appeared shiny and silky and not unlike a certain daiyoukai's hair.

Inuyasha had no sense of the passage of time and he could not say for how long Rin had brushed his hair, whether mere minutes or several hours but eventually he was lulled into a peaceful state, his guard was dropped and he allowed himself to relax. Though he had never really given it thought there was a consistent underlying tension in his body, he could never allow himself to be vulnerable. The hanyou always had to be vigilant, ever awaiting the next threat. It was quite exhausting.

So in his state of tranquility and utter unawareness of his surroundings he did not notice when Rin's brushing stopped only to be resumed by a different pair of hands. Neither did he hear her giggle or register the presence of another person. And even when he swayed having dropped off to sleep did he realize his fall had been cushioned by a rather silky, solid pillow.

XXX

After a rather eventful breakfast Sesshoumaru retreated to his office where he was hard pressed to focus on his official duties considering the growing stack of paperwork that had materialized upon his return and had been growing steadily with the newd of his return.

Not that that his advisors weren't very capable but their power was limited and there were only things a lord could approve. Then again many of them were probably pissed and getting back at him for his extended absences. They were all good honourable men and women getting on in their older years and those that sort power were quickly disillusioned. The job of a lord had it perks but it could one hell of a drag most of the time and the delicate balance that had to be maintained between the various borders and his people was tedious

He could feel the pulsing pain in his head and the irritability that usually accompanied his stress migraines and it put him in a less than hospitable mood. This Sesshoumaru had attended to nearly 60 cases, some were quite trivial even petty in nature but they were easily and swiftly resolved and dismissed however the cases regarding crimes such as murder and treason, the ruling having been suspended till his return were often disturbing and convoluted and he was hard-presses to be both fair and unbiased. Not always an easy thing when a few of his most recognized soldiers and advisors had fallen into question.

And he knew the number of cases to be resolved the following day would escalate once word of his return spread throughout the city and further. For some reason his people were more readily to come forth with their issues for him to determine than with his advisors. It was not a matter of distrust for his advisors but merely the fact he was their lord and they held his rulings in high esteem.

However he was quite exhausted and had dealt with enough official duties, it was late afternoon and he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was hard-pressed to return to the hanyou his presence would be enough to distract him entirely from his worries. Countless times throughout the day he was forced to fend off thoughts of the half-breed for fear of becoming sidetracked.

But he'd done enough for the day, raising from his high ornate straight back chair he stretched his limbs rearranging his official robes he wore while staying in his homelands and strode out of his office taking a second to summon one of his personal guard who he'd assigned to look after the hanyou to ensure nothing went astray and inquired as to his whereabouts.

The answer was startlingly and he began to wonder if he had cause to be alarmed. Inuyasha would never hurt an innocent but could a human under this Sesshoumaru's protection no longer be considered one?

He wanted to trust in him, but with the niggling concerns and the strained relations between them he couldn't take the chance and taking a brief detour he stood in front of an elaborate tapestry that had been gifted to his great-grandfather when he had bonded to his mate.

Pushing aside the artwork he looked at the plain wall behind it before pressing his hand along a random series of blocks and heard as the stone groaned under his touch suddenly a hidden passageway opened up and he stepped willingly into the darkness.

As the wall closed behind him the lanterns lining the pathway began to glow and he walked unobstructed till he reached another stone wall which again opened at his touch. This time he stepped into bright sunlight, he withdrew slightly momentarily stunned by the brilliant light.

The passageway had led directly to the courtyard where his mate and his young charge resided; mentally he braced himself for the scene that would great him.

Resting in the shade of a verdant giant were his hanyou and Rin, if that weren't surprising enough they seemed to be getting along by the looks of it, better than he would of ever expected. The child was even brushing his hair and at that moment he had never seen Inuyasha look as peaceful and as vulnerable as then. It made him realize just how young the hanyou was, guilt threatened to overwhelm him but he reigned in his emotions.

This Sesshoumaru intended to atone for every sin he'd ever committed against his younger brother. How foolish and bitter he had been to have done such a heinous thing.

Approaching them he waited for a sign of the hanyou acknowledging his presence but none came, he was only a few feet away and by now Rin had noticed his appearance and had stood up bowing yet Inuyasha neither opened his eyes nor spoke a word and realizing then that he had fallen asleep.

The daiyoukai made a swift decisions consequences be damned and situated himself behind his mate taking the brush from his charge and proceeded to take up where Rin had left off. His ward giggling softly and gazing at them with a soft secret smile.

It was nearing sunset and the daiyoukai had been attending to the hanyou for several minutes yet the hanyou had not stirred, then without warning Inuyasha swayed and with no hesitance strong arms caught him cradling his head on his chest and rearranging his body in a now familiar position, half draped across his lap.

And there they laid contently Rin had come to rest near them her head pillowed upon Inuyasha's lap as the elder youkai looked after them. Stealing the chance to gaze upon his mate freely eventually growing bold enough to caress his cheek, tracing his soft lips faintly, absently stroking their initial mating mark.

The sky had become a contrast between light pinks and bright orange and deep blues and a rich purple. Twilight was looming in the distance and he was momentarily distracted by the fireflies as they flitted around illuminating the darkening courtyard just before the lanterns were lit. The atmosphere attained an almost magical quality , he glanced at the hanyou resting contently against him, his eyes widening in shock as the lily white hair adoring the half-breed's head was drenched in the purest black, specks of blue glinting easily in the diminishing light. His adorable ears usually perched atop his hard were gone and in their place were normal rounded human ears.

What the hell was going on?

The daiyoukai's mind raced as he witnesses the transformation even the hanyou's scent had changed, it was definitely Inuyasha's but it became less earthy and demonic, more subtle, soothing even. The only thing he was sure about was the fact the man in his arms no longer held any demonic trace he was purely human and instead of disgusting him as it would have in the past he was endeared, intrigued even.

Once his wonder and bemusement had faded the startling truth set in this wasn't a random occurrence, though there were few hanyous around there was a rumour that they possessed a weakness, a trait that set them apart and this Sesshoumaru had discovered Inuyasha's deepest secret.

He felt as though he had been punched in the gut, for how long had this been happening? It was terrible enough that he had left then hanyou to fend for himself, but with such a crippling weakness it was a sheer miracle he had survive and now the daiyoukai knew.

The pureblood demon wasn't stupid he knew his mate didn't trust him and to be so vulnerable, so utterly defenseless it would surely drive the hanyou away and create a distance between them that even this Sesshoumaru might not be able to breach.

He had to handle this situation carefully it was volatile enough but one wrong move and he would lose then hanyou forever.

As those thoughts raced urgently through his mind he was given no time to prepare before the younger man stirred, eyes fluttering open and without a conscious thought acting out of desperation and fear the daiyoukai cupped his face tilting it upwards before lowering his head, his mouth capturing the now human Inuyasha's mouth in a searing kiss.

XXX

A/N: Dum dum dum duuuuuuuuuum! Lol I hope you guys like this chapter, left u with a bit of a cliff hanger didn't even plan on this ending it just happened. Drop a review please!

And Happy New Year! I'll try to update soon.

CharmGirl24.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: On with the story!

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

The contact was like a jolt of electricity snapping him completely out of his unconscious state and into the world of the living. It was fierce and delicious and damn wicked , the feeling of being ravaged and swept away by a youkai's boundless passion and lust left him dizzied and breathless.

The hanyou didn't possess any rational thoughts, no misgivings or suspicions about the individual kissing him, no his defenses were shot to hell and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. He didn't even have to do anything, just soak up the pleasure and relish such expert ministrations.

Perfect. It was like tasting paradise.

All too soon the pesky need to breath assaulted him and he was forced to relent and pull away from his partner. But the loss of contact kicked his brain into gear, his eyes widened comically and his teeth clenched, his lungs expanded as he was about to launch into a tirade that would certainly signal the end of his stay at the castle and his involvement with the daiyoukai.

So the elder demon did the unthinkable and covered the hanyou's mouth with his hand to stop him. By then Inuyasha was beyond furious and was ready to pulverize the ice prick to into shards so tiny that no one could possibly put him back together when he noticed Rin sleeping quite peaceful, resting against him. Forcibly clamping his mouth shut and taking a calming breath so he wouldn't lose his cool completely and wake the slumber child.

Once the daiyoukai was assured his mate wouldn't be shouting and yelling at him unabashedly he removed his hand but instead wrapped them around the hanyou as bands to prevent him from escaping and effectively immobilizing him till this Sesshoumaru was able to make him see the truth and depth of his feeling and his intentions.

But Inuyasha wasn't about to let him get a word in edge wise.

"Let me go! Now!", he hissed his violet orbs sparking with barely restrained fury.

"No." Was the single definite answer he received, feeling quite desperate he struggled briefly but it proved futile only to feel his breath catch as the little girl stirred in response to his sudden movements.

Truthfully Inuyasha was stuck behind a rock and a hard place, all the while his heart raced furiously and his breathes came in short pants when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that a lock of black hair that didn't belong to Rin and his lack of heightened senses and superior strength.

_Oh god. _

No.

NO.

NO!

He couldn't honestly be this stupid. It wasn't possible for one person to be such an absolute moron. Of all nights. Of all fucking nights! He'd chosen to forget that it was the night of the new moon and he would once more be a vulnerable pathetic human.

Why! It just wasn't fair! The hanyou cried out mentally in frustration and hopelessness. For so long he had made every effort to conceal his weakness especially from his shitface brother and now he had laid to waste years of strive and sacrifice in one foul swoop.

There was no denying he was going to die or worse yet his fleeting, fragile hopes that were lingering in his subconscious were about to be obliterated. For just because the ice prick had softened his heart towards one measly human girl didn't mean he wouldn't treat him with utter contempt and aberration as he had shown towards him all his life. And there was absofuckinglutely no reason why things would change now.

So he bit his lip savagely and struggled to push back the emotions threatening to overwhelm him and the tell-tale stinging in his eyes.

The bastard was probably gonna make a mockery of him infront of his court or send him into a pit of demons ready to tear him apart in an instant, just craving the taste of his tainted human blood.

There was nothing more that could be said or done he has officially lost the fight that had been waging between them for almost his entire life. He wasn't going to beg for mercy or point out how cowardly and meaningless it would be to extinguish his life when he couldn't defend himself.

So he clenched his fists and forced himself to lift his eyes and gaze at the daiyoukai with resignation and bitterness and with one look he was swept away by the unexpected tide emotion that reflected from the ice-prick's eyes.

He had never been adept at reading the pure-blooded demon's emotions, his face often a perpetual expressionless mask that rarely deigned to show anything but scorn and contempt. However now he saw such a change in his countenance, as if the windows to Sesshoumaru's soul had been flung wide open causing him to stared haplessly at the daiyoukai ,unwilling and unable to name such foreign irreconcilable emotions that were shone brightly with a warmth that threatened to shatter the his defences against him.

Shutting his eyes in denial he shook his head trying to regain some sort of dignity and control, his mind was merely playing tricks on him, the dim light was casting illusions before him. Those unnamable feelings were false, a hoax, he couldn't allow himself to give in and accept them to be true, to do so would eat away at the fortress he had built around his heart to protect it based on the feelings of hatred and resentment he felt towards his half-brother for rejecting him and displaying only disgust and loathing towards him.

A gentle caress along his cheek extending to his jaw line startled him out of his reverie and his eyes unwillingly snapped back up, once more captivated by the looming face of the elder demon.

Finally the silver-haired demon spoke.

"Please do not consider my feelings to be a ruse or a figment of your imagination", his words echoing what had been running through Inuyasha's mind.

"It cannot be denied thus there is no point to avoid stating the obvious. You think I intend to kill you."

"I know you do!" the hanyou scoffed.

"_Silence." _It was a quite command but conveyed both the authority and power he wielded.

XXX

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and strength his resolve to be reveal his true intentions and dispel the misunderstanding between them. Speaking so candidly about his feeling was a particularly difficult task for him, he had rarely been compelled to express exactly how he felt and putting his emotions into words was trying.

"Let me speak. I ask you to withhold casting judgment before I have made my case."

Though the hanyou gave no response he took his quiet to be a sign of agreement and continued.

"I do not plan to kill you or harm you in any manner. Yes I now know your secret and though you are hardly inclined to believe me I give you a binding oath that I will never you that knowledge against you.

"I am not the same person you knew nor do I feel the same way. As difficult as it may be to accept I no longer harbor any feelings of disdain or hatred towards you. I neither desire to injure you in the least nor do I wish to take Tetsuaisga from you.

"From the day you awoke after our battle till now all my sentiments have been true, there was no underlying deception or ulterior motive behind any of my actions. It may take years, decades or even centuries before you accept what I have to say and gain your trust but know this I will spent the rest of my days atoning for my actions

"My deeds are a stain upon my honour and soul, and my transgressions against you disgrace our father's memory. I do not speak these words lightly, they are not pretty lies or empty truths. But you must know I value you life above all else and I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety and happiness."

There was a deafening pause once the daiyoukai had stopped speaking and if Inuyasha had possessed his heightened senses he might have realized how affected the daiyoukai had been from the subtle flush in his cheeks to his pounding heart but sadly he remained unaware.

Drawing in a breath bracing himself as the half-demon opened his mouth to speak.

"Lies! Lies! I don't beli-" his voice breaking as he valiantly tried to reign in his unruly emotions that were on the verge or destroying the remnants of his composure.

"Why are you doing this to me?" A sob escaping from him.

The elder demon flinched, "I speak naught but the truth. I plead with you give me a chance."

"I can't! I can't!" his voice steadily rising in volume as well his mounting hysteria.

Furtively the daiyoukai glanced at the forgotten slumbering child grateful to discover she was still asleep. He needed to get Inuyasha out of here, this wasn't the best place for this to occur and he couldn't possibly allow Rin to witness what was happening. So making a quick decision he unwound his arms from around the shuddering hanyou then moved the child unto grass knowing that once he left with Inuyasha the guards would return to patrolling and would escort the child to bed.

Once he had accomplished that the demon lord gathered his mate who struggled in vain against his hold and lifted him off the ground, one arm supporting his back while the other was securely hooked beneath his knees. Then he proceeded to do something he often refrained from doing for a multitude of reasons such as the fact it was too prized a skill to be wasted on the plebian opponents he often faced who honestly didn't even deserve an iota of his attention. In addition it was one of the many powers that be been gifted to him with age and had been carefully honed over the centuries. Not to mention it was a useful advantage in battle.

Sesshoumaru possessed the rare skill termed, flashstep. In a nutshell it meant he could move at speeds surpassing even the keenest demon eye as well as enabling him to travel lengthy distances in a considerably shorter time span. However there was the drawback that it required an immense amount of stamina and concentration to sustain for any length of time and his sword skills had to be irreproachable lest he do himself harm.

Nevertheless this was a crucial turning point in their relationship and wasn't willing to jeopardize it by alerting anyone to Inuyasha's condition. So calling upon his calm and stillness of mind he found his centre, focused his emery, and soon enough the corridors and passageways of the castle were a dark blur as he adeptly navigated his way through the labyrinth.

Not a few moments later they were on the other side of the castle and they had arrived at the daiyuokai's private quarters. Entering he was reluctant to let go of his mate however he knew that keeping him in arms would do little to solve the pending issues between. So fighting his urges he placed the hanyou on one of his nearby piles of cushioning thinking it unwise to bring him into his bedroom considering the state of affairs between them.

Then he retrieved a damp cloth and went back to Inuyasha who was curled like a comma, appearing so young and impossibly vulnerable the elder demon's heart wrenched at the site, steeling his nerves and cautiously approaching his mate, the way you would a wounded animal.

Expectedly the hanyou recoiled from his touch though the foreknowledge could not have lessened the anguish this reaction caused in him. Surprisingly though the half-demon gave no other response to him, his eyes tightly shut, though silent, tormented tears streaked his pale cheeks, his body stiff with a tension to hold at bay the cries that were being stifled diligently.

For all appearance the hanyou seemed to be doing his damnest to ignore or rather forget the pure-blood demon's presence as though his current reality was nothing more than a dreadful nightmare that could be willed away if he pushed himself enough to deny the truth.

Unconsciously the daiyoukai's expression softened and his brows furrowed slightly as he tenderly wiped the unresponsive hanyou's face before reclining to reassess the situation. It was highly probable that any plea he made toward his case would go unacknowledged, but he absolutely refused to give up his primary focus which had to be on easing his mate's distress. Thus he settled down nearby gazing upon a tapestry, a family heirloom that had been gifted to him after he'd finally defeated his tutor while dueling. Without a conscious effort he began to speak.

Just soft musings as he recounted how the fight had gone down, reliving every blow he'd received, his sharp hisses of pain, his breathy pants, the grim, self-satisfied feeling of striking his opponent, the exhilaration and excitement he now rarely felt in his battles. Nonetheless the story didn't end there he went on to retell many of the precious memories he'd shared with his, no _their _father.

Eventually he just spoke about their sire and the kind of demon he was and what he meant not only to his people but to Sesshoumaru. The principles and code of honour he'd instilled in the daiyoukai, of the decades he's spent grooming him to become the Lord of the Western Lands.

Though he did not voice his current feelings, the elder demon never felt as close to father since his death after so many years as he felt now informing his younger brother who had not been given such a gift as to meet their father, but now he could at least know him as Sesshoumaru did.

Finally when it came time to speak of Inutaisho's relations with Inuyasha's mother the pure-bred demon was stunned to realize he no longer held any resentment or contempt towards the dead woman. Reminiscing as he contemplated upon what he now told the hanyou no longer were his thoughts or words tinged with those negative emotions, . Truthfully as he recounted the changes in his father he realized just how happy his father had been, the kind of change that made him smile far more often than the young demon had ever seen and just how jealousy and disdainful he'd felt that a mere human could achieve something he couldn't.

However now that he'd found his own mate the sense of completeness and fulfillment and purpose he'd been give revealed what Inutaisho had felt and why he had been unable to give his father the same sort of happiness. Sesshoumaru also discovered what a selfish, disappointing brat he must have been and the pains his sire had taken to reassure him of his love that he'd scoffed at.

Oh the thorns that pierces his heart as he released just how much he'd sullied his father's memory by abandoning Inuyasha and the torment he had subjected his younger sibling to. Though he knew intellectually what he'd done was wrong it hadn't till this moment struck at his core what a vile, terrible treason he'd committed, to disregard the will of his father, to have indirectly caused his death by refusing to aid him, by discarding his blood in the form of his half-brother who regardless of his ningen heritage was still their father's son.

He had gone against everything inuyoukai believed in and held dear, had attempted to justify unspeakable actions and was now forced to atone for all the injustice he'd done onto the hanyou, the twisted irony in discovering that his once scorned half-brother was now his mate and refused to have anything to do with him. That knowledge was enough to push a lesser demon to their breaking point.

As for the daiyoukai the full impact of his past actions made him realize that the chances of Inuyasha ever accepting their bond and completing it were probably nonexistent and after what he'd done he did not deserve, not had any right to expect otherwise. To think he was so foolish and arrogant as to believe his mate whom he'd rejected and wounded countless times for his entire life would surely bend to his will and relent.

With a deflated ego and crushed aspirations he resolved that he would not bother the hanyou again he would protect him from afar, without his knowledge for it was the only thing his mate seemed to want from him and far be it for him to deny the hanyou that.

Lost in his internal struggles he failed to realize that the hanyou had been lulled to sleep. His expression was innocent and serene, his rounder human features, inky black hair and porcelain skin gave him a fragility that frightened the demon lord while arousing every protective and possessive instinct he possessed.

Hesitantly he stroked Inuyasha's magnificent midnight mane and traced the contours of his face with a delicate finger savouring the moment for he would never allow himself to so again before pressing a tender kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Aishiteru little one", before arising and retrieving a blanket to cover the slumbering half-demon.

Then he settled in the furthest corner of the room and watched over his mate for the rest of the night.

XXX

The golden, sharp beams of light roused him from sleep as well as an unfamiliar heat and overwhelming scent that set his nerves alight. Sighing softly he blinked a few times reconciling that he'd fallen asleep during the course of the night, likely just before dawn.

Whether it was the emotional upheaval he'd experienced or merely the gods playing tricks on him he failed to notice the individual sitting not two paces from him staring at him directly with now amber orbs that glinted in the sunlight.

His breath seemed to still in his chest, he could not exhale, frozen as the hanyou arose then crouched besides him, his gaze still fixed on him before he whispered in a somber, resolved voice, "I believe you. Do not make me regret it."

XXX

A/N: Once again I did not plan on this happening, didn't even know what was going to happen, this chapter definitely wrote itself I just typed it out. So there was more angst and turmoil than usual that's saying something but at last there is a ray of hope in our dear Sesshoumaru's bleak world just when all seemed to be lost XD

Anyway I just waited to say thank you for being patient and for all the supportive reviews and I hope I didn't disappoint.

Please take the time to review I'd love to hear what you think.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Oooooooooh! I luved the reviews especially those with comments.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

Listening to the bastard tell tales about their father was probably the most surprising, unbelievable and certainly the nicest thing his fucked up sibling had ever done. He'd never had a chance to know his father though his mother had spoken of him occasionally; the hanyou had stopped requesting memories of him as bedtimes stories when he'd heard how his mother had secretly cried afterwards once she thought he'd gone to sleep.

It was something that he'd thought the daiyoukai would never share willingly with him, something so precious as his memories of their sire. After all he'd pretty much resented the fact his father had begotten a half-blood child and had mated with a filthy human yet to have still surpassed it was a pretty friggin' big deal where Sesshoumaru was concerned.

Even more so as he spoke of his mother's entry into the equation there was no disgust or loathing, surprisingly the demon was rather apathetic about it though he could hear the sweet sorrow of the change in their father's behavior as well as the elder demon's self-loathing and resentment that echoed as he recounted his dismissal of his father's pleas.

Though he'd never considered Sesshoumaru capable of possessing a heart that, instead a bottomless abyss of hatred and contempt must dwell in its place, but at last he at last saw beyond that impenetrable mask that shielded that daiyoukai's true feelings.

Inuyasha discovered what truly lay in the elder demon's heart and though his mind tried to rationalize and convince him he was merely putting on a ruse he knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't one to use trickery and quite frankly emotions, especially the heart-wrenching, soul piercing emotions would be something that Sesshoumaru would loathe to expose casually without just cause and deep consideration. This was by far the most blatant effort the ice prick had made to demonstrate what he had been preaching non-stop to the hanyou for several weeks, that he honestly wished to make amends.

Before it had appeared to be such a far-fetched, inconceivable idea yet now it seemed within the realm of possibility and it scared the shit out of Inuyasha. The risk he would be taking, the possible repercussions if it turned out to be for naught, it was quite likely he would shatter if he took that leap only to be cast against the vicious rocks by the murky, unforgiving water.

But against all his protests and denials his heart dared to hope and he hated himself for it, for wanting to believe that the daiyoukai was sincere. It had been all he'd ever wanted, to belong, to discover his identity, his place in this world….._to be loved_.

And the thought of it hurt terribly that a mere intangible hint of his secret desires could set his heart racing and send his hopes soaring and decimate all the barriers and defenses he had labored for years to construct in the desperate, self-preserving attempt to keep his sanity and not fall into an inescapable depression that would likely cost him his life.

Weak.

That's what he was. A trait he despised above all else yet it hardly made a difference. For though the possible outcome would have such a devastating impact life as he knew it he couldn't not take the chance. It would nag him for the rest of his existence if turned his back on this prospect now that the bastard was actually making a damn effort.

But mind you he was going into this with his eyes wide open and by no mean would the journey to attaining his forgiveness be an easy one, he would make that dickhead's life hell before he relented if only to soften the blow when the elder demon eventually rejected him.

XXX

Exhaustion had finally gotten the better of him and after being coaxed out of his nearly catatonic state by the daiyoukai's narration of the past and his drastic change of heart which he had spent the greater part of the night deliberating and arguing with himself over the decision. Now it was the wee hours of the morning and the elder demon's voice had eventually lulled him to sleep which spoke volumes considering he was human thus defenseless and would have normally stayed away all night.

Yet he was in the presence of his greatest foe and handicapped and he had allowed himself to fall asleep, something that was quite unthinkable before the events of that day. Life tends to be ironic in the most unexpected ways it seems.

As though that weren't strange enough when he had awoke not a few moments before sunrise he saw a unimaginable sight that both shocked and captivated him.

Yes the pure-blooded demon had actually fallen asleep and for once Inuyasha had the upper hand, however now he did not have the intention of taking it to his advantage and he felt more than a little miffed when he realized his ill timed fortune.

Nonetheless his gaze was transfixed upon the slumbering demon for sleep had changed his bearing tremendously. His body had lost its tension though even in his sleep, he displayed impeccable posture, the asshole. While Inuyasha was probably sprawled every which way. And his hair was waves of silk, smooth and perfectly arranged while his usually looked like a damn bird's nest.

However his face stunned the hanyou the most, he looked…..peaceful, there was none of the frigid countenance he usually bore. Though he still returned a regal, untouchable air it was not a harsh, imposing appearance. His sheer perfection even while in sleep gave him an ethereal quality that made it seem hardly possible that such a divine creature could exist.

And honestly he wanted to smack himself for spewing nonsensical, flattery shit and punch the bastard for being all perfecty it was infuriating!

Alright breathe Inuyasha. Breathe. That's right count to ten.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fi- ARGH!

Dammit he'd only just woken up not even a good hour since and decided to give the bastard a chance and he wanted to kick him in the head for, well, just being himself. Fuck this was never gonna work.

His eyes darted over to the still sleeping youkai and he clenched his fists. He didn't spend all effin' night agonizing over this shit to give up just like that. That's it he needed to suck it up and try and keep an open mind…..or more like one of those booby-trap doors that sprung shut at the slightest irritation.

Scrubbing his face with hands to try and snap himself outta his indecision he realized his nose was kind of crusty and his eyes were pretty puffy and then flashbacks from his behavior the previous night came rushing back and he face-palmed himself for his stupidity and over-emotional reaction which in trun caused him to groan in pain.

Yeah definitely he was an idiot. Probably the stupidest, dumbest moron alive really he'd actually broken down and cried like a two year old child, the sobbing and waterworks and snot and everything! In front of the bastard no less! In his human form!

This is so friggin unfair!

But then memories came back to him of how the elder demon had cradled him and stroked his hair, had wiped away his tears. He hadn't mocked him or sneered or done anything remotely nasty. He acted as though he was he cared, as though the hanyou's tears and frustration meant to him and as much as Inuyasha wanted to contradict it, to deny it. Flashes of the daiyoukai's expressions, his actions which challenged every terrible accusation the half-demon had against him.

Sighing he conceded though it was a hard pill to sallow, the dickhead had been trying to show him he'd changed, though it hadn't meant much till he showed him how far he was willing to go to prove himself. To give the hanyou a reason to believe him if even a little.

Now it was his turn, he had to loosen up a bit and allow the bastard to earn his trust even if every action he took was meant to discourage and test the daiyoukai to determine if he would break, if he would give up, how determined and sincere he was.

The hanyou honestly didn't know if he was capable of moving on of putting the past back where belonged and suddenly he desperately wished the bastard wouldn't get up at all so he wouldn't have to go through with it, but as usual the fates were against him and he sense the sleeping demons increase in heart rate and the shorter breaths he took. Guess it was time to face the music.

And surprisingly the semi-conscious Sesshoumaru was actually a cute sight really with the blurry glazed eyes and the furrowed brow as he took those few moments to assimilate his surroundings and shake off the last vestiges of sleep. His unguarded state allured to the hanyou and he found himself thinking he wanted to see more of this side of the demon.

Once the ice prick noticed his presence he looked stunned, bemused even and Inuyasha had to restrain himself from smiling it was certainly amusing to watch the daiyoukai without his cool, aloof exterior however his enjoyment was short-lived it was now or never and he truly didn't think he would have the nerve to do this if the elder demon were fully aware and had his composure which would surely be like a sledgehammer to the hanyou's fragile resolve.

As he approached him his mind went blank he had tried to rehearse what he would have said but at that moment it seemed for naught since he could recall a thing and as the distance between them close he couldn't help but breath in the daiyoukai's scent like the first frost of winter and the breeze of night's air, unique and elusive befitting of the pure-blooded youkai.

And yet words flowed from his mouth that he had no conscious thought of but they adeptly described what he felt in his heart and conveyed the risk he was willing to take, the chance he was offering the bastard, something that once seemed unlikely as icicles in hell.

Time seemed to stand still neither of them made a moved they kept looking in each other's eyes searching for something though the hanyou was terribly afraid of what he would discover. However the daiyoukai seemed to find his answer first for he spoke breaking the stalemate.

"I thank you for this gift. I am unworthy but you trust in me has brought me immeasurably joy. My only desire is to bestow upon you the same happiness you have granted me."

"Keh will it won't be easy dickhead you aren't off the hook that easy", the hanyou scrowled in turn.

Yet the elder demon merely nodded his head in acquiesce, "Nothing worthy having is ever easy and I have much to atone for. Now would you like to join me for breakfast, I don't' suspect that my upcoming task is an endevour I can enter into without preparation."

However before the hanyou could reply his stomach gave his response letting loose an inhumane protest at being neglected considering they had both gone to bed without any dinner.

"Come I shall take you to the kitchen opening the door before beckoning the hanyou to follow him. He walked besides him the entire way occasionally sneaking glances at the taller demon hoing for some indication of what was going through his mind. But it was useless, of course it wasn't to be expected after all the ice prick was the master of masking his emotions.

However he desperately wanted to know how the bastard felt about his declaration was he truly pleased and was intending on treating him with all the respect and attention he'd never thought to spare him or was he secretly plotting his demise all the while laughing at him for being such a gullible, foolish idiot.

His train of thoughts didn't last long for soon they were entering the kitchen, he supposed the daiyoukai knew the castle like the back of his hand so it wouldn't take him as long to get around as Inuyasha would fumbling around the maze of passage ways and countless rooms. Honestly his first demand would be to make the demon lord draw him a damn map of his castle, if he was gonna be staying here he didn't wanna be cooped up in his room the whole time or spend most of his time trying to find his way.

Once the staff had realized the presence of their lord they stopped their work to pay their respects, performing a half-bow muttering cordially "good morning Sesshoumaru-sama" however the real shocker came when they followed with "good-morning Inuyasha-sama" in the same polite, respectful tone.

The hanyou was completely dumbstruck; his features frozen as his mind frantically tried to process what had just happened.

He was jolted out of his stupor when the elder demon he leant toward him whispering softly, "This is just the beginning. Now say 'good morning'."

Still unable to gather his wits about him he mindlessly did as the daiyoukai instructed allowing him to place his hand on the small of his back leading the hanyou towards the opposite end of the kitchen even then he was still quite bemused wondering when the hell he had been plunged into an alternate reality. Demons usually scorned him at his every turn for his human blood, at best he had thought they would have simply ignored his presence but to given such respect and recognition was mind-boggling.

It didn't take him long to realize where or exactly who they were heading for and at once he dug his heels in and refused to budge, there was no way in God's green earth was he coming near that _thing _without a solid brick wall between them and a pit infested with hungry fleshing eating demons.

His refusal to move didn't go unnoticed by the bastard who asked with a sigh, "What troubles you?"

"I'm not going anywhere near her", his eyes locked directly on a braided mane of orange hair.

The daiyoukai had hoped the hanyou would have failed to notice Tsubaki who was currently ladling out bowls of porridge.

"You have two options you can either accompany me so we can have breakfast or you can starve for she is the head of the kitchen staff."

Without a pause the hanyou announced, "Starve" though his stomach apparently didn't agree voicing its disapproval even more loudly than before which caught the attention or a number of the servants.

Shaking his head mentally he knew that would have been his mate's response but he could have hoped to be proven wrong.

"Very well then if you are not going to eat then neither will I", this decision shocked both the hanyou and the staff. Instantly protests rose from every corner of the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"My lord you need to-"

"You'll faint away my prince-

"You aren't fat my lord! Please eat-"

Of course there was one protest that rose above the rest, "Don't be such a baka! Go and eat the damn food."

"No. Not unless you're eating as well", the daiyoukai responded calmly.

"That ain't happening. Now are you gonna eat or am I gonna have to-"

"What's all this commotion?" a new feminine voice inquired.

Everyone froze, the hanyou could literally feel his body become paralyzed, a cold sweat broke out on his skin, and his pulse sped up exponentially. With painstaking slowness his head shifted to the right. The reaction was immediate.

"Inuyasha-sama!" the tigress shrieked in delight, arms outstretched, those endowed breast looming infront of him.

'Aw fuck.'

He took a step backward bracing himself to be smothered to death when he felt arms wrapping possessively around his shoulders and a firm body pressed to his back.

'Just shoot me now.'

The demoness stopped in her tracks, "My lord?"

"Please Tsubaki-san do not hug my brother until he has become more acquainted with you, he has rather delicate sensibilities I'm afraid."

'What the hell! Delicate sensibilities my ass.'

The hanyou was ready to open his mouth to retort when those arms around him tighten and felt the daiyoukai's breath upon his ear, "You can either stay quiet or you can refute what I said and allow her to embrace you. Your choice."

Inuyasha stiffened, grinding his teeth he kept his mouth shut, he would put up with the asshole if it meant that woman wouldn't get hold of him.

"Oh poor dear, I had no idea. He must be frightened out of his wits, nonetheless he'll get used to me", flashing the hanyou a gleeful grin, "you mustn't worry Yasha-sama we'll be spending lots of time together."

It was all Inyasha could do not to run screaming out of the room and his eyes turned skywards as he wondered what deity he'd pissed off enough to deserve this kind of torture.

He was abruptly shaken out of his pity party when they ice prick spoke.

"It seems we have a problem Tsubaki-san."

"Oh what is it? I'd be happy to help you my lord."

"It seems my otouto is unwilling to eat."

Tsubaki gasped in horror, "We can't have that! No one is going to leave my kitchen with an empty stomach especially not my Yasha-sama. No worries Sesshoumaru-sama I'll take care of that. Why don't you go into the breakfast room?"

"I have trust in you Tsubaki-san", such a compliment from her sire filled her with pride and caused her cheeks to flush with colour in embarrassment. She ushered them to leave and spun around already ordering around her minions to prepare a feast worthy of a king.

Once they had left the kitchen the hanyou turned on the daiyoukai, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a scowl, "What'd you have to go and do that for!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged casually in response, "You were being obstinate. I was not going to allow you to neglect you needs for such trivial reasons."

"Well don't get your hopes up sucker I'm not gonna eat one bit", the hanyou proclaimed heatedly.

"Is that so? Well if you are going to be so unreasonable then I will just have to take matters into my own hands and feed you myself."

Inuyasha mouth fell open stunned, before snapping back defiantly, "I'd like to see you try."

"You should be careful with you words dear brother", were the last words the demon lord spoken before the hanyou felt an arm snake around his waist and his feet left the ground and a series of motions later too fast for the eye to follow and his dazed mind to comprehend he found himself situated in the bastard's lap. Before he could even respond the door opened and a flurry of servants came in briefly astonished at the compromising position of the two inu demon before regaining their professionalism and proceeded to layout the fruits of their labour.

Inuyasha gazed in wonderment at the plethora of dishes before him, this easily outnumbered the number of dishes served at his last breakfast five times over. Did that lady actually expect him to eat all of it; seriously by the time he was done they'd have to carry him out of the room.

As if reading his thoughts the ice prick answered, "Whatever dishes left untouched shall be given to the poor and the scraps shall be given to the animals under the castle's service.

Once everything had been laid out Tsubaki entered, "I have made a little of everything, there should be something to entice our stubborn lord into eating, if not I'll keep cooking till he eats something. You are not leaving this room otherwise. I'm going to have to fatten you up Yasha-sama you're on the verge of becoming nothing but skin and bones." Determination gleamed in her eyes and Inuyasha didn't doubt she'd do exactly as she said.

Once the servants had left and they were alone the hanyou tried to scramble out of the daiyoukai's lap as quickly as possible, but it was not to be, every move he made was countered and thwarted until he was panting and ill-tempered and still situated in the same position.

"Are you going to eat?" the bastard inquired.

The hanyou grumbled in response.

"I will choose to interpret that as a 'yes'". Picking up a bowl of rice porridge Sesshoumaru lifted the spoon to the hanyou's mouth.

But Inuyasha was never one to give in easily and kept his mouth closed.

Sighing the elder demon gave his unruly mate an ultimatum, "You have two choices. Eat. Or I shall kiss you."

Still the hanyou didn't budge and the demon lord not one to go back on his word leant in closer causing the half-demon's eyes to widen comically.

"Alright have it your way. I'll eat."

Smirking the demon lord replied, "I'm pleased you are seeing the error of your ways."

"Just shut up. Can you let me up now, asshole?"

"No. I rather like you where you are."

Gapping in outrage at the audacious statement ready to argue when a spoon was unceremoniously shoved into his mouth forcing him to chew and swallow before he could protest.

"Good, no. Now eat."

Glaring at the elder demon as though he could make him drop dead by staring at him hard enough he snatched the bowl offered to him, muttering "bastard" before proceeding to eat.

XXX

A/N: I'm done! Yes! Well I thought to lighten things up a bit and I knew a lot of you liked Tsubaki so I brought her back. Well I must say thanks for all the lovely reviews and we're almost at the 200 mark I'm so glad.

Anyway please tell me what you think. I love hearing from you!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Thank you so much for all your suggestions! They were so helpful! And all those reviews and comments really made my day you all are amazing! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

The hanyou's olive branch to the daiyoukai had resurrected all his crushed hopes, breathing new life and vigour into him. It seemed when all was lost the gods had pity on him and his mate demonstrated the compassion and goodness that dwelled inside him. Something so pure that had emerged from the tormented and dreadful life the hanyou had endured. To retain such an untainted aspect that could offer the possibility of redemption despite a track record that could condemn the elder demon to the underworld five times over for the transgressions he had committed against his sibling was simply miraculous.

Now it was a matter of proving himself to Inuyasha and that would be the greatest hurdle yet.

As he had discovered nothing short of letting down his defenses and truly exposing himself to the hanyou would his trust. His brother would not be wooed by riches and finery, he could honestly imagine the hanyou taking those offerings and throwing them in a swamp to show his disdain for such trinkets.

He had to find some way to breach the chasm between them that had been created by his prejudice and stupidity.

The first step he would have to take would be to give back to Inuyasha what he had denied to him. Something so precious and invaluable he had placed it under the most stringent security measure the castle possessed. All to protect his late father's possessions.

Visiting the room where he had stored Inutaisho's belongs was always an emotional wringer, the only time he could bear to near it deep within the bowels of the palace was on the anniversary of his sire's death. A day that left him worse for wear letting loose a buried grief that ravaged him as he sat surrounded by his father's things. Haunted by bitter-sweet memories of the past and his regrettable follies.

By this time it would be different for now he was forging the path that would redeem him and honour his father's last wishes. To reconcile with his brother….and his mate.

Clutching the leather bound, battered book in his hand he summoned every bit of courage within him, it would be no easy task to relinquish a part of his father, but Inuyasha meant more to him than his foolish desire to keep their father to himself. That great joy would come from sharing the person he had cherished most in the world with the one who now held his heart and who had equal rights to their father despite his previous dismissal of that claim. Something he now paid for dearly.

From his informants he had discovered the hanyou's whereabouts; he was currently residing in the rose garden with Rin. As he neared them he heard squeals of laughter and Inuyasha's indignant protests.

His curiosity peaked he approached silently, watching from the sidelines.

Inuyasha was currently seated on the lower branches of a nearby tree looking down at the little girl whose hands were on her hips and her face looking very serious.

"Get down here Inuyasha-sama", the child demanded, her voice getting even squeakier due to her rising emotions.

"No way. Not until you give up on this stupid game." The hanyou's arms were crossed over his chest glaring at the scowling girl.

"Don't be so childish. I promise it will be fun."

His eyes widened in disbelief, "Me? Childish? Are you kidding? I don't care what you say I'm not playing!"

Holding up a garland of flowers she gestured to them, "I've already made your crown!"

"I don't care I'm not playing a dumb, prissy girl."

"She's not dumb. And her name is princess Yuki" Rin supplied brightly.

"And I'm a guy. A dude. I'm not going to go around calling myself princess What-sits."

"Its princess Yuki", the pigtailed hair girl insisted, "and you're too pretty to be 'a guy'."

At that statement the hanyou sputtered in outrage, "I'm NOT pretty!"

In response Rin rolled her eyes in disbelief and Sesshoumaru mentally nodded in agreement with the child, his mate was quite pretty.

The child was tired of trying to persuade the hanyou and decided to bring out the big guns.

"You have 5 seconds to get outta that tree Inuyasha-sama. Or else…" the child stated with utter conviction.

"Or what, shrimp", Inuyasha scoffed.

"Or I'm calling Sesshoumaru-sama for you", Rin smirked disturbingly.

Blinking, stunned at the expression on such a sweet face he felt a trickle of trepidation at the threat before laughing it off, "Go ahead."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

And still the hanyou remained unmoved.

"You made me do this Inuyasha-sama."

Sighing the little girl shook her head before taking a deep breath and opened her mouth to shout the daiyoukai's name only to have him step out of the shadows and appear behind his charge in a brief display of his speed.

"You summoned me."

Both of them were shell-shocked, Rin gapped in astonishment, while Inuyasha completely flabbergasted lost his grip on the branch and was two seconds from crashing to ground, clenching his eyes, bracing himself for an impact that was sure to hurt when he felt his breath leave him in an "oomph". His fall was broken by a rather solid warm body.

His eyes snapping open he gazed into the face of his savior before groaning out loud, "Speak of the devil."

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly keen on being compared to the devil but he was resolute that he would convince Inuyasha otherwise.

Meanwhile Rin whi had gotten over her shock was bouncing on her toes, letting out gleeful giggles before approaching the pair.

"See Inuyasha-sama we even have a prince charming. Sesshoumaru –sama caught you just like a prince rescues the princess", mentally congratulating herself on her indisputable argument and faultless logic.

Immediately then hanyou shoved himself out of the daiyoukai's arms and scampered away.

"I didn't need any "rescuing" I was perfectly capable to landing on my own two feet. And anyway it as his fault anyway" pointing at the elder demon, "And where'd you come out from anyway? What are you some kinda creepy stalker?"

"The only one I would be inclined to stalk would be you", the demon lord stated unabashed.

The hanyou blanched before blushing fiercely and glaring at the ice prick.

Rin sensing the rising tension sort to diffuse the situation and bring their attention back to_ her _problem.

She tugged on her guardian's arm, directing her most adorable, wide-eye innocent look at him complete with quivering lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama doesn't want to play Princess Tea Party with me. He says it's stupid", she whined looking very put out.

In truth the daiyoukai couldn't blame his brother for not wanting to partake in Rin's game since role-playing especially the part of a girl much less a princess was quite emasculating, but nonetheless he would have to pacify his ward in some manner.

"Not everyone will enjoy playing the same games as you do Rin and I cannot force Inuyasha to do something he's wish to."

The hanyou was fighting back the urge to yell "LIAR" after he'd recalled how the demon lord had literally threatened him to eat breakfast the other day.

While Inuyasha went on ranting in his head the ice prick continued to reason with the little girl, "We have also discussed how important it is to take another's feelings into consideration and it would be unfair to Inuyasha to make him play your game if he does not wish to. I know you would not want to make him unhappy. You do like him do you not?"

"Oh yes. Very much. No I don't want to make Inuyasha-sama unhappy," Rin mollified and feeling a bit ashamed at her behavior turned towards the hanyou.

"I'm sorry. It was mean of me to try to force you."

Both surprised and touched that someone especially this little girl would apologize to him and actually cared about his feelings was an incredible phenomenon. No one really bothered to give a shit about him and his feelings yet for such a small quarrel this child showed him so much compassion. It provided a sharp contrast to his other life and just how insignificant he was to them, in particular Kagome.

Bending down he ruffled her hair and smiled, "Thanks shrimp."

She beamed at him, "No problem. But I still have a problem, who's going to play Princess Tea Party with me?" Then her eyes automatically locked with her guardian.

In a sugary sweet voice she implored, "Will you play with me Sesshoumaru-sama? Please?"

Before the daiyoukai could even formulate a diplomatic response the hanyou jumped in, "I'm sure "Sesshoumaru-sama" would love to play the part of Princess Yuki."

"Oh really! Oh please say you will."

Grimacing internally, grinding his teeth at his mate's devious tactics after all he'd done to help him. Well nobody ever said it would be easy but he just had to conveniently remember Princess What-sits' name after everything.

So sighing in resignation he answered, "I would be honoured."

XXX

Playing Princess Yuki had been an…interesting experience but not one he'd ever wish to repeat. Sa

Satisfyingly though Inuyasha had begrudgingly agreed to play when Rin told him that if he wasn't a princess he had to leave well course he couldn't miss Sesshoumaru playing a girl and acquiesced taking up his new role as Princess Yuki's servant. So he may have gotten to play a guy but he was still Sesshoumaru's lap dog and let's just say they made him earn his keep.

Rin was surprisingly a rather demanding taskmaster and more than once the hanyou cursed himself to agreeing in the first place.

They had had lunch in the garden and afterwards Rin had been required to put an end to their game since she had lessons to attend.

Once they were alone the hanyou made to leave his brother's prescence but the elder demon had not forgotten his original reason for seeking out his mate earlier.

"Please wait Inuyasha", he requested quietly.

The hanyou thought to ignore him initially before sighing and pausing in his stride.

"What is it?"

"There is something I would like to show you. Would you please accompany me to the library?"

Inuyasha's first instinct was to refuse but the polite and earnest quality of his voice made him second guess that decision further compounded by his curiosity which had been aroused.

After a moment of contemplation the hanyou shrugged, "Yeah. Ok. I guess, lead the way. This had better not take long."

"Thank you and it won't be", the daiyoukai mentally breathing a sigh of relief, he had expected some sort of resistance.

It was a relatively short walk and during that time neither of them spoke. When they had finally come to a stop the hanyou stared in awe at the enormous set of doors that guarded the library, they were more than twice his height and were very ornate with delicate, intricate carvings depicting foreign symbols and patterns along with gold embossing in the rich brown wood.

Sesshoumaru taking note of the hanyou's obvious wonder and bemusement explained, "These doors have guarded the castle's library for centuries, the designs are meant to act as protection against intruders, those who seek to steal or do harm using the knowledge held in this room."

"Hmm. So what does it do to them?"

The daiyoukai smiled, "If you stay long enough you might just see it for yourself." Mentally adding 'I plan on keeping you here….forever.'

Once they entered the first thing the hanyou noticed were the books. Well duh it's a library of course there would be books but honestly the sheer number was friggin' ridiculous. Wall to wall, shelves upon shelves of book, from three feet off the ground to the tall ceilings.

One would expect it to smell old and musty considering most of these books were older than him and had probably never left the room yet it smelled like some sort of incense. The odour had a peculiar effect on him, he felt more at ease, more focused, his mind felt…sharper if that made any sense.

Alright what kind of weed were these people burning in here.

It's not that its effects felt bad, but it was just odd.

The next thing he realized was that it was surprisingly bright and airy, another shocker. Usually you would expect everything to be all dark and serious and gloomy. At least that's the feeling he'd gotten the last time he'd gone to the wretch's library on the other side of the well.

There was a dome of glass in the middle of the ceiling that took up a good chunk of space allowing natural sunlight to filter in unimpeded. It looked rather cool, he could only image what a sight it would be at night.

Reluctantly he withdrew from his musing to see the bastard looking at him with a funny expression on his face, well really any expression beside arrogance, contempt and indifferent was considered weird to him after all this was the ice prick.

The elder demon lead him to a small alcove, it was rather inviting, there was a desk with a lamp and a large comfortable chair, in the next corner there was a couch situated by a window that allowed a direct view of palace's largest garden.

"This was our father's special place to escape from the pressures of being the Lord of the Western Lands especially when he had piles of paperwork cluttering up his office and his advisors hounding him with their "urgent" issues", the inuyoukai revealed to his younger sibling.

The hanyou walked forward, absently trailing his fingers lightly over the furniture.

This had been a place their father had treasured, a place where he must have spent a lot of his time and the hanyou could see why. He had seen portraits around the castle of his sire, an incredibly handsome, commanding demon, even his picture seemed to convey his power and strength.

Sesshoumaru looked upon his mate fondly, feeling a warmth inside him that the hanyou seemed to be taken with their father's little hideaway. There was a small pang of sadness and guilt that he had denied his brother his rights for so long, but nonetheless he would fix his mistakes even if it took a lifetime.

Motioning to the hanyou to sit on the couch he slipped his hand inside his silk purple kimono and extracted a rather frayed book that's age was made apparent by its yellowed fragile pages.

Holding onto the book he explained, "I know that you have never met our father, thus you have no memories of him. It is unlikely you know much about him beyond his reputation. This book is meant to share with you the kind of demon our father truly was, the man beyond the legend. This, this is his journal and I would honoured to give you this piece of our father if you would have it. Inside are his thoughts, his ideas, his experiences. There are many more, this is merely one of his earlier journals from when he was a young lord. As time passes I would gladly give you the rest."

Inuyasha's eyes had widened in shock and he looked upon the book with reverence. The daiyoukai extended his hand to offer the book to the hanyou who continued to stare at it dumbstruck. He reached out his hand tentatively almost touching it before snatching back his hand and turning away.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled and hurt. His mate had rejected his peace offering, an object that had taken a great deal of courage to part with and his efforts had been tossed back in if face. Yet the expressions on his mate's face belied his actions.

"I am giving it to you freely Inuyasha. Please accept it."

"I-I don't need an old ratty book. Take it back. Just leave me," the hanyou retorted angrily before moving to leave the daiyoukai's presence.

But Sesshoumaru was having none of that, he wanted to know what was going on inside of his brother's mind and if he didn't confront him now he would never discover it, the hanyou would surely close up like a clam with time to erect his defenses.

Grabbing his wrist, he tugged him around sharply to face him, his hands gripping the hanyou's slighter shoulders.

"Do not run away from me Inuyasha, I cannot help you if you do not give me some insight as to what you are thinking. Why did you reject the journal?" the daiyoukai inquired firmly.

The entire time the hanyou's eyes were downcast so the damon lord could not determine his emotions but his body was stiff with tension.

"It's none of your business. Now lemme go. I don't need to answer to you", he responded harshly his voice slightly husky from emotions the elder demon could not identify.

"No, I refuse to let you walk away. Did my gift offend you? Is there something else you want? "

Shaking his head the hanyou insisted, "Offend. Ha. Your gift is just fucking perfect, but I can't take it."

"Why can't you then?" Sesshoumaru prompted desperate determine the reasoning behind Inuyasha's reactions.

Yet the question gained no reply from his little brother who declined to look at him.

What could it be? Why is he acting like this? If he really does want the book then why is he turning it down? Is it too difficult to read about their father's- wait _read._

Kami-sama.

_Read._

Did his mate not know how to read? Is that why he wouldn't take the journal?

The shame that overwhelmed him almost made his knees buckle. To their father education was crucial into developing a person of strong mind and character, capable of making informed, intelligent decisions. His father had had such a passion for reading and here his youngest child could not read.

And this Sesshoumaru was to blame, it was a failure on his part. For the hanyou had grown up without any sort of guidance or aid, surviving on his own skill and determination.

There was no easy way to address such an issues especially considering his brother's pride and his aversion to showing weakness which was deeply rooted in an inferiority complex that had been inspired by his unjust treatment.

Steeling himself, he was not inclined to back down from possible conflict, this situation was his fault and as he had stated before he was going to fix things.

"Inuyasha answer me truthfully. Do you know how to read?" the daiyoukai silently dreading the answer.

Immediately the hanyou's head snapped up, his eyes exposing his shock, fear and humiliation. That was enough of an answer for the demon lord who didn't miss a beat.

"Very well then. I shall just have to teach you", Sesshoumaru declared resolutely leaving no opening for discourse.

The hanyou was flabbergasted and flustered, "Wah! What! No way in hell. I know how to read!" He insisted.

Tilting his head to the side slightly resisting the urge to raise a brow at the hanyou's obvious lie.

"There is no need to lie to me Inuyasha. I will never think less of you" the daiyoukai soothed.

"Argh. Dammit I can read! I just-"

"What is it then? Tell me" Sesshouamru demanded unwilling to relent until he had gotten the absolute truth from the hanyou.

"I-I just can't remember how to. It's been a long time ok. It's not like I have the time to read while fighting demons. And there aren't books just lying around either."

"Who taught you then?"

Shrugging his shoulders he looked away, "Kikyo. In her attempts to "civilize" me she taught me while I stayed with her."

The daiyoukai bristled at his response withholding the urge to snarl at the mention at the wretched undead bitch.

Nodding his head he pulled Inuyasha towards the couch, seating himself before pulling down the hanyou besides him their legs touching.

Startled the hanyou immediately tried to move away but the ice prick thwarted all his attempts as he always did maintaining their close proximity.

"I have the time. I shall read our father's journal to you whilst teaching you to read again."

Sputtering the hanyou tried to convince him otherwise.

"That ain't necessary. I don't need you to "baby" me, bastard. And I certainly don't want you to read to me." Even if secretly he delighted at the thought of being able to have access to knowledge about their sire.

"It is. If you wish to be treated as my equal then you shall cease you protests."

Then before the hanyou could get another word in edgewise Sesshoumaru opened the book in front of them his elegant finger pointing out the characters as he began to read.

Soon enough the hanyou became captivated by the elder demon's deep rich baritone as he related the words of the young Inutaishou.

Unaware of the passage of time, caught up in the past unconsciously taking comfort and relaxing in each other's presence.

XXX

A/N: Well that was your new chapter. Did you like it I hope so. It was influenced somewhat by the ideas you provided me with and my own.

Really I can't remember if Inuyasha could read or not so I taught it would make a nice starting point and the scene with Rin was my attempt at some humour and fluff. How was it? I hope it didn't suck.

I also did some research on traditional japanese wear but no one could really name Sesshy's clothing and apparently men's attire was also referred to as a kinomo.

Um these "bonding" chapter should last for the next 3 or 4 updates so no worries I'll be able to include many of your suggestions, if you have any more feel free to tell me.

Here is the acknowledgement of persons who helped influenced the writing of this chapter:

**Escape my reality**

**KawaiiKD**

**fangirlmaylin**

**Yamaris **

**Snowangel701 (thanks for the list)**

**Special note to ChelleRae: Since you did not sign in I could not reply to you. They will definitely have sex, but they still have some ways to go before they can reach that point but I will be dropping hints of smut as they get closer. Sesshy doesn't possess that much restraint and he won't let an opportunity pass by him if he can take advantage of it. By the way smut is great I enjoy it, but I'm not that great at writing it. Oh and thanks for the lovely reviews they were so nice and I love long reviews I so don't mind!**

Thank you very much you all were of great help. I really appreciate it.

Till next time. Please don't forget to review! I love them!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Well I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I was worried. Now on with the next "bonding" chapter.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

As with all good things their reading sessions came to an end.

With Sesshoumaru's ever-increasing duties and Inuyasha's rapid progress, it was no longer possible for the daiyoukai to use that as an excuse to spend more time with the hanyou, moments he had come to treasure.

He smiled inwardly remember how the hanyou's brow would furrow and he would unconsciously bite his lip in this undeniably cute fashion as he tried to figure out what a character meant or tried to piece together an entire sentence. The shy, pleased smile that would bloom when he had succeeded and how he unknowingly looked towards the elder demon for his approval always a hint of fear of being rejected before this Sesshoumaru gave him a small nod that seemed to assuage his fears.

Oh how he frequently looked back on the time they had spent reading late into the night. The hanyou had struggled to stay awake, but eventually sleep won the battle and he slumped to the side his body leaning against the taller demon his head resting on his shoulder, his curtain of hair obscuring his face as he slept peacefully.

That unconscious sign of trust and ease, allowing himself to be so vulnerable in his presence did something strange to his insides, he felt like laughing out loud or something equally undignified.

The hanyou's stay had been indefinitely extend, no longer a measly week, he had been there going on a month and many things had happened and changed between the brothers. Most of them were wonderful though there were the moments when it felt like all their progress would fall though and they'd slide right back to right where they started.

And though he had at least two stacks of reports and policies and proposals to look over he stood up and went to stand by his view of the afternoon sky, the shadows cast over the courtyard below, the leaves stirred by the breeze.

His thoughts drifting to his recent experiences with the hanyou.

XXX

Ok Inuyasha was so bored sure being at the castle was kinda like a vacation, I mean he got a nice cushy room to sleep in and a ridiculous amount of free, delicious food to eat and he really didn't have any duties or anything. Sure he'd spent a good bit of his time exploring the place which was freakin' huge and had some really cool rooms and playing with Rin was always nice he had really grown fond of the little girl.

There was rarely a day that went by he didn't find time to stop by the library to pick up a new book or browse. He'd gotten back his ability to read pretty quickly and though he was reluctant to admit it the bastard was a pretty good teacher. He never got angry or raised his voice, he didn't even ridicule the hanyou when he messed up. No he was uncommonly patient and attentive and took the time to point of his mistakes, he never made the hanyou feel stupid. Though he was subtle about it ne never hesitated to show his acknowledgement when the hanyou did particularly well and it made the hanyou feel incredibly pleased and want to continue to impress the elder demon giving him the incentive to try harder.

Inuyasha did feel accomplished when he was able to read an entire book by himself and his confidence in his reading skills had grown exponentially. However since he really didn't need help to read anymore especially since he'd learnt to use a dictionary that meant his time with the daiyoukai was cut short and he didn't dislike the demon that much to say he didn't enjoy the time they spent together.

It gave him hope that maybe they did have a chance at a proper relationship in the future. Seeing this alternative side to the elder demon while startling at first was becoming more commonplace as the half-breed spent longer in Sesshoumaru's company.

He was still the same ice-prick he'd always been but he had thawed out quite a bit. Sure there were moments whn he was his arrogant, aloof self but he didn't expect that aspect to disappear altogether then he'd be wondering if the demon lord had been abducted or something. But no he wasn't as cruel or spiteful, he didn't make harsh, degrading comments and he wasn't out to kill Inuyasha or steal his sword. He was living up to his word and had gone up and beyond what the hanyou had ever imagined to show that he was willing to change and that he wanted his trust.

That didn't automatically mean the hanyou was willing to give in and let it all be water under the bridge, too much had happened and the past had made him into a jaded person who couldn't forget their history. At the end of the day he had to protect his heart and with the daiyoukai slowly chipping away his defenses he felt an increasing need to keep up his guard. It was becoming all too easy to lull himself into a sense of false security and give up his reservations and distrust.

Groaning he shook his head he was spending way too much time obsessing over the bastard it was just wrong. He needed to do something dammit he was becoming lazy, not that he didn't deserve a break after all the shit he'd been through all these years but that didn't mean he could let his fighting skills get rusty after all they were what had kept him alive this long and with his sudden turn in mood due to his unwanted thoughts he was rearing for an all out brawl it had been way too long since he had done some ass-kicking.

It didn't take him that long to find his way to the training area where the palace guard spent the day brushing up on their skills, training new recruits and the like. Everywhere there were sweaty muscled demons sparing, lifting weights, doing drills, performing katas it was simply amazing. The unity and synchronization. They were like some sort of elite demon army. Their skill was pretty obvious and Inuyasha felt impressed there were some worthy opponents here and he could feel himself grinning remembering the weeks he had spent fighting demons on his own. The all or nothing battles, each new challenge possibly being his last of course when he thought about it with that pain in the ass lurking in the back ground there wasn't much of a chance he would die but nonetheless it had been damn fun and he was tired of playing nice, quiet hanyou he wanted to break shit and spill some blood.

He wasn't exactly sure when his agenda had shifted from trying to get himself killed to hanging out at the daiyoukai's castle, but he figured when things eventually fell through here he could go back to spending his days cutting up scum it wasn't that hard to imagine and he really didn't want to put that much stock on things working out here. The universe despised him too much to let anything go well for him.

Inuyasha wasn't one to be shy and hold back from getting his way especially when it came towards a fight and straightening he strode towards the middle of courtyard, towards a huge burly bear demon who was shouting commands at the new recruits, his muscles but more importantly his alertness in his gaze and his ramrod posture betrayed his capabilities. The hanyou knew this man was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey you" he called out brashly.

The bear demon turned his head slightly glancing at him before turning back his attention to his charges, his disregard for the younger demon evident. If there was one thing the hanyou couldn't stand was being ignored and refused to allow the bear demon to see him as less than an annoying pest.

He was only a few feet away from the demon by now standing directly in his line of sight.

"I know you heard me. Don't play dumb."

Growling the bear turned to him baring his canines slightly, "What do you want _puppy?"_

If there was one thing he hated more than being called out about his mixed blood it was being called "puppy".

"Don't call me that! And I want to fight you", the shorter demon demanded.

Lifting an eyebrow in disbelief at the audacity of the half-demon he chortled, "Scurry back home pup. I don't have time to play with whelps."

"Listen old man if you're that afraid of being beaten by "pup" then just say it. I won't think too badly of you for fearing your betters", Inuyasha taunted boldly.

The barb immediately raised the bear demon's hackles and narrowing his eyes he growled, "I'm going to put you in your place you insolent pup and show how to respect your superiors."

He stretched out a hand and a weapon was placed in his hand by one of his men. Cocking his head to the side the hanyou studied the weapon, a spear. A really big one. Inuyasha couldn't recall fighting anyone using such a weapon before, but he knew better than to underestimate to older demon, he was damn sure he had an arsenal of tricks ups his sleeve and he didn't want to be falling prey to them.

Meanwhile the soldiers had cleared a large area for them, forming a two separate groups on either end all standing in orderly formation.

It was a bit unnerving but that was the least of his worries.

That spear looked downright menacing; the head was huge and ornate looking, beautiful and curved except towards the end it tapered off to a strikingly sharp point, serrated along the edge. If that thing made contact it would certainly hurt like a bitch shredding his skin and clothing no doubt. Ah well nothing could be done now.

Placing his hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt he settles into his stance, his torso twisted slightly his right foot pointed forward waiting for the bear demon's first move. When it came it was accompanied by blinding speed and he was forced into a defensive position.

That one move set the pace for the rest of the battle, the bear demon came at him fast and furious giving him little time to retaliate much less any openings. The hanyou's sole focus was placed on dodging his jabs.

Raising his sword swiftly to block every attack meant not to merely injure but maim.

'Shit. This wasn't how it was supposed to go' it was pissing him off to no end that he was constantly on the defensive. He desperately tried to put some distance between them so he could regroup but the damn bear was on his ass the whole damn time. There was no way he could release Wind Scar and his sword was more of a hindrance than an aid and he knew it wouldn't be long before he began to tire.

Mentally he cursed himself for digging himself into this shithole and now it was matter of getting out of it.

Making a drastic decision he tosses aside Tetsuaiga, instead reaching for his scabbard feeling immediately lighter without the immense weight of the sword, and the brief pause to launch his attack lashing out with his claws using his scabbard to block feinting to the right, changing directions in the spur of the moment he had them dancing around the courtyard, bouncing around on his toes.

Using his momentum to outpace the bear demon quickened up his strikes landing a quick blow to the side, striking out with his leg at the bear's shin, leaping over his shoulders digging his claws into his opponent pulling him along to throw him forward forcing the demon to discard his bulky weapon to put avoid being smacked into the ground.

Now they were breathing hard, weaponless, their clothes reduced to tatters and there were numerous freely bleeding cuts and nasty darkening bruises.

Both of them were now smirking at each other and were rearing for the next round when an utter hush fell over courtyard and they felt the presence of the castle's lord who's youki was aroused, power radiating from the daiyoukai as he strode towards them his features cold and unrelenting, his authority over his men absolute as they parted swiftly clearing his part while simulanteously executing a perfect bow in accord.

It wasn't difficult to judge his mood, though his face was unmoved. The great Lord of the Western Land was not pleased.

"I would like to be informed of exactly what just took place here." His tone more demanding than questioning.

Inuyasha ready to get this over with and a little intrigued to observe the elder demon's reaction spoke up first. "I challenged him to a fight that's all. Got a problem with that?"

There was a slight shift of unease among the men as they witnessed the hanyou's blatant disrespect towards their lord.

"Yes. I specially left instructions that no one was to engage you in battle or attack you in any manner", his gaze turning glacial at have his orders disobeyed.

"Hmph. Well does that even count when I wanted a fight? Nobody "attacked" me. This is my decision. You can't go about dictating my life", the hanyou retorted heatedly.

"These are my men, Inuyasha. Regardless of your "challenge" they answer to me. This insubordination cannot be overlooked", the daiyoukai now spoke to the bear demon, "Morimoto-taichou your disobedience comes as a shock and disappointment to me. Not only have I placed great trust in you, but the men who serve under you are meant to follow you by example. Your actions today have tarnished your honour."

The captain's head was bowed in disgrace and submission, "I have failed you my lord. My disregard for your orders amounts to treason. I accept any punishment you decide upon, my allegiance to you has never wavered."

"Wait hold up! What the hell! I'm the one who made him fight me dammit. Stop pinning it all on him", the hanyou tried to intervene aghast that his ennui and impulsiveness had resulted in the bear demon being reprimanded, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"It would be in Morimoto's as well as your best interest to stay silent on this matter Inuyasha. I am the lord here, I will not have my men defying my decree" Sesshoumaru's tone had attained a hard edge, his aloof, authoritative mask was firmly in place.

His attention had now shifted to the wider audience, "In light of the circumstances, Moritmoto-taichou shall be removed from active duty until such a time I deem him fit to resume his position. Meanwhile he shall be tutoring my younger brother, Inuyasha in combat so that he may assume his role as a Lord of the Western Land. That is the will of you lord, it shall be carried out from henceforth. You are all dismissed."

Bowing respectfully the demon soldiers all filed out of the courtyard to resume their training sessions.

Morimoto and Inuyasha were the only ones who remained.

When it was clear that no one was within hearing distance, they spoke at the same time.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Thank you for this opportunity my lord. I shall not fail you again."

Inwardly Sesshoumaru sighed 'Nothing would ever go over easily with his mate.'

"It is exactly as I stated before Inuyasha, you shall be under the tutelage of Morimoto from this day forth till you have completed your training", the elder demon explained.

"Who the hell died and made you king? I did not agree to this! You're dumber than a pile of rocks if you think I'll let this asswipe train me."

"Were you not the one who said that Morimoto-san was not at fault?" the yaoukai asked calmly though at the moment he secretly wished he could having a cup of the castle's finest sake because the day was turning out to be rather bothersome more so than usual.

"Yeah I guess what does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha puzzled and getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Unfortunately Morimoto-san was in still direct violation of my orders and he had to be punished if I am to save face and maintain my authority. I cannot allow myself to be lenient when it comes to such matters. Having Morimoto, the captain of my guard and a respected long-serving member of the Western lands guilty of failing to comply with my commands reflects reprehensibly upon him.

"To demonstrate my control he had to be castigated, though he has been dressed down my decision to appoint him as your instructor has indicated that he still has my confidence and trust and his honour is redeemable."

Inuyasha didn't reply immediately, he was still coming to terms that in a roundabout sort of way the ice prick had done something nice. Sure he didn't like the bear demon, but after fighting him he respected him as a strong opponent and he wasn't stupid he knew that the battle could have gone either way Morimoto had proven to be incredibly powerful and skilled.

He really didn't want to give in. He had never had any formal training when it came to fighting and he knew that he had a lot of flaws in his swordsmanship. Though he was eager to get better to display even an ounce of the finesse and elegance that the bastard showed whenever they engaged in combat he also felt uncertain and insecure. No one had ever really takes the time to teach him, they automatically assume since he's so brash and crude he must be a moron as well incapable to being taught and he would hate to prove them right if he didn't immediately pick up whatever the bear demon showed him.

Trying to disguise his fear and doubt he retorted, "I don't see why the hell I have to be trained by him for! This is pointless I can kick-ass just fine. Just make up another damn punishment for him and leave me outta it."

Unwilling to let him stalk off without resolving their discussion he took a cold, harsh voice that startled the hanyou causing him to halt, "This is not over yet Inuyasha."

Growling in irritation the younger demon spat, "What the fuck is there to resolve? I'm not doing it end of story."

"I meant what I said earlier, you are a Lord of the Western Lands and as such you must be schooled as one. While you may not agree with my decision I have your best interest at heart and if you want to claim your legacy and establish your place as my equal you must abide by my decision", softening slightly he entreated the hanyou, "I do not dispute that you are a powerful demon, but you have the potential to be even better if you allow Morimoto-san to instruct you. If you agree at the end of your training I shall fight you when and where you please and you shall see for yourself the depth of your progress in his capable hands."

The proposition suddenly became all the more enticing. No one could fight like the ice prick he was a fiercesome opponent and it had been so long since they had been at each other's throats. There was also the matter of being considered his equal, if the bear teaching him was what it took to earn respect and wipe the floor with his asshole brother he would do it, he would work as long and as hard as it took. He hadn't made it this far by being a quitter and running away.

Taking longer than absolutely necessary, drawing out the suspense, because he knew the bastard was waiting with baited breath his answer almost certainly expecting rejection, the hanyou did like to mix things up and throw him off kilter so he smirked, "You're on."

Surprisingly the daiyoukai's lips curved upwards slightly and he nodded in acknowledgement, before addressing Morimoto who left dumbfounded by the interaction between the two brothers, "Inuyasha shall meet you here at 8 in the morning and your training shall continue till 1."

"Yes my lord, I understand." Bowing he accepted the dismal and strode away.

Now there were only two of them and the hanyou fidgeted slightly under the elder demon's scrutinizing gaze.

"You are injuried. Come with me." He stated before walking away as though expecting the hanyou to follow him willingly. Which Inuyasha did, but only because he was going to chew him out for thinking he could boss him around.

Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to where they were going since he spent most of his time trying to keep pace with the elder demon, mentally cursing him for his long legs. He was also preoccupied with expressing his immense displeasure at being ordered around like he was one of Sesshoumaru's minions, he didn't answer to anyone and he went on the list the multiple wats he would abuse, mutilate and dismember him if he dared to do so again.

Therefore when they paused the hanyou took the moment to glance at his surroundings to realize they were back at bastard's quarters.

Looking apprehensively at entering the thought of entering the daiyoukai's domain, not considering that the enter surrounding land answered to him he started, "What are we doing here? Better yet why'd you bring me here?"

The inuyoukai didn't respond to the questions, merely steeping into his suite of rooms, a clear indication that the hanyou should follow him.

Turning his eyes skywards he internally mused that he had a feeling would regret this.

Standing alone in what he would guess was the sitting room he plopped down in one of the cushions wondering what in heavens names was going on and why he was going along with it and when Sesshoumaru came back after he had disappeared into one of the many adjoining rooms.

In his hands was some sort of box.

He came towards the hanyou setting the box down, before kneeling down closer than appropriate invading the younger demon's personal space.

"Alright hold up there bastard and back it up. I don't need you invading my space"

In response the daiyoukai just looked at him as though he were some silly petulant child making an unnecessary fuss.

Opening the box he layed out a cloth before removing a few jars and bandages and some other unfamiliar objects.

When he was finished the ice prick stated frankly with a straight face, "Take off your haori."

Inuyasha's brain became mentally paralyzed not funnly comprehending what the demon lord had just said, his eyes grew impossibly wide and he almost choked on his spit coughing loudly.

"WHAT! Have you completely lost it! I'm not stripping you perverted asshat!" the hanyou raged, his cheeks flaming.

Sighing in exasperation the daiyoukai explained "As much as I like the thought, it's not what I had in mind. Since you fail to tend your wellbeing I feel I should point out that you are injuried."

Glancing minutely at his "injuries" he scoffed, "You think I'm some kind damsel in distress or something. This doesn't bother me in the slightest, I've suffered much worse." He barely refrained himself from saying 'at your hands'.

"That doesn't change the fact that you not in top physical condition while you will heal you still will not be fit to commence your training tomorrow" the elder demon reasoned.

"Are you kidding me? After all that run around and badgering I agree to your stupid punishment and now you're telling me I'm not "fit". Make up your blasted mind already. Jeez what do you want from me?"

"Let me tend to your injuries, they will mend faster and I will allow you to train."

"You suck. You know that right", but nevertheless he proceeded to take off his haori painstakingly slow at first, hesitant before he decided it would be better to just get it over with and pulled off his garment as quickly as possible, averting his eyes. He hadn't felt this vulnerable since that freak episode months ago when he'd woken up after their fight.

In a professional very clinical manner, the demon lord began to tend to him, wiping away gently the dried up blood before opening various jars holding what the hanyou guessed were medicinal ointments. He took his time applying the salve to each cut, the younger demon hissing at first it felt strangely cold but not moments later he began to feel relief.

It took a while before the ice prick turned "healer" completed his task bandaging him up, even taking the time to rub another ointment on his forming blue-black bruises. Inuyasha felt strangely disappointed when those elegant, meticulous hands withdrew, remembering their confident, cool touch.

He wanted to smack himself for the foolish, traitorous thoughts, but it didn't make it any easier when he found his eyes locked with a very similar golden pair, which had darkened with a familiar unnamable emotion.

Thus when felt the distance between them close suddenly and hand was at the nape of his neck, fingers entwining in his hair followed by lips capturing his own he lost his resistance for a few moment and gave in, responding equally with his own fevour and mounting lust.

Moaning as he felt the daiyoukai lower him to the ground moving over him as he pressed them closer together, relishing in the feeling of the powerful, gorgeous demon straddling him. Inuyasha didn't know what had come over him and he found he didn't want to fight it, going against all his good sense his hands clutching at the elder demon begging for more.

It was so hot. The heat being generated between them, the blood was roaring in his ears, his heart was thumping loudly. Willingly he gave into the kiss opening his mouth as the daiyoukai swept in dominating him entirely.

Mapping every inch of his mouth, teasing him with his tongue, drawing him deeper and deeper into a maelstrom of desire and want.

XXX

A/N: And I left you hanging. Lol who knows what will happen next when Inuyasha comes out of his lust haze.

Firstly of all I must say I'm truly sorry for the wait this chapter was long overdue , but honestly I really did not enjoy writing this chapter. I wanted to scrap it, but I'm kind of at war. You see I have mentioned many times before the story kind of writes itself and while I'm the author, at times I'm just the medium and have to go with the flow. However this time it was a pain in the butt to write this chapter and the story and I were clashing.

I had a whole lot more ideas I wanted to include and if I had had my way this chapter would have turned out a lot differently but as difficult as this was to write I had to get it out of the way so I can introduce all the fun stuff I have in mind, but I'm glad I got to include the little smutty end.

One thing I felt I needed to point out is that while I try to keep the characters true to their original personalities there will be differences, because really my Sessh is going to be OOC in the first place since the real one would never in a million years try to mend their screwed up relationship and admit he was wrong, taking Yasha for his mate.

So in the last chapter that scene with Rin bugs me a little cause it was a bit too OOC but I just haven't found the right balance yet but it was just for some comical fluff, I won't take it that far again but I just felt like clearing that up.

Oh and I suck at fight scenes, they aren't easy for me to write forgive me if I messed it up.

**This chapter was partially inspired by Snowangel701 suggestion. **

Anyway please show me your love and tell me what you think.

Reviews inspire me to write!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inyuasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Merely borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

A/N: Things are getting hot between these two. Also be forewarned that there will be a hefty amount of swearing mentioned in this chapter.

_Note: For this story Sesshoumaru underwent extensive regeneration with the help of demon healers and gained back his missing arm._

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, bondage, violence, smex, Kagome-bashing and vulgar language. Please click the Back button if you do not wish to continue.

**Disparity**

**By CharmGirl24.**

XXX

Sesshoumaru couldn't think straight his mind had become clouded and sluggish and his focus was directed by his lust for the delicious, writhing hanyou beneath him. As he allowed more of his control to slip from him unconsciously his youki which he had been keeping firmly under wraps surged to the forefront excited.

Driven by his baser instincts the daiyoukai was much more susceptible to his youki's influence.

"You want him don't you? You want to ravage that sweet perfect mouth and you want to make him moan and call out your name. You want him to beg for you. To take him. Claim him. Fuck him. He's all yours now he won't try to stop you. He'll more than like it, he'll love every minute. He wants it, so just take him now!"

His youki voiced his every desire all the things he had been longing to do to his hanyou. The thoughts that caused him to take several cold baths since the hanyou had come to stay at the castle. Sometimes it was all he could do to keep from molesting his mate. It was agony trying to be civil and keep his distance, to not hold him like he wanted to and kiss him when the whim struck. Most of all he just wanted to be close to him, for Inuyasha to open up and tell him everything he wanted, he needed.

The demon lord felt like he was always walking on eggshells around the half-demon always rethinking before he said or did anything knowing that one false move and all his efforts would be shot to hell.

He had more than his fair share of pent up sexual frustration and with a very handsome, lithe, endearing hanyou as his mate it just made things all the more difficult for him.

So when the opportunity presented itself he lost his head a bit and gave in. You couldn't fault him he had been practically a saint in spite of his overwhelming persistent urges but dammit he wasn't impervious to the sight of his mate half naked looking at him with those smoldering eyes.

Inuyasha whined and whimpered, he was incoherent unable to think straight and it made Sesshoumaru smug with satisfaction, this wasn't the time for talking and it was a wonderful ego boost to have this effect on his mate.

So far besides Inuyasha's lack of a shirt they were still fully clothed but from the way the hanyou was tugging at his garments trying to touch his skin it appeared things wouldn't stay that way for long.

Trailing kisses along his neck the daiyoukai nipped at his skin, sucking occasionally knowing that his mate's fair flesh would be marked by him and that gave him a primitive thrill. When he came to the bonding mark he had left on the half-breed all other thoughts flew out of his head beyond marking that spot again after being neglected for so long, every instinct in his body drove him to bite his hanyou.

Sesshouamru's eyes had gone completely red and briefly running his tongue over his elongated canines he bent down kissing the mark softly before opening his mouth and biting down hard.

XXX

There was a searing flash of pain that hurt like hell, cutting through his lust addled mind, but not a moment latter he was assaulted by pleasure that literally sent him from the frying pan straight into the fire. Every inch of his body became super sensitized, the brush of silk on his bare skin, the lips pressed to his neck, the firm, reassuring grasp around his body. Every touch gave him a burst of pleasure and the waves kept on coming, they swept through his body leaving him breathless and panting.

Unwittingly his head had craned to the side to bare more flesh as his spine arched upwards as he tried to close the space between him and the solid, muscled body atop him, anything to get more contact between them.

All these layers of clothing were pissing him off terribly, he wanted there to be nothing between them, just smooth warm flesh pressed against him own. His manhood was hard and aching, as loose as his hakama was he felt contained and uncomfortable. His desire was almost like an itch that was covering his entire body and the only way that itch was going to get scratched was when the sexy, powerful demon above him got rid of all his fucking clothing and pressed every inch of that glorious perfect form against his own and moved against him.

While he fruitlessly tried to get rid of all the material between them the youkai above him had placed his large hands on Inuyasha's hips, gripping his ass and pushing them together, his cock was being crushed against the incredible hot-blooded demon above him and his inner demon was singing his praises.

'That's it. So good. Gimme more. Just so hard and goooooooood!"

Lips were currently trailing down his chest while he was rocking his hips against the ones pressed against his, grounding their manhoods together desperate to get more friction and movement between them.

Letting loose a sudden yelp his hands clung to the elder demon as his mouth bit down sharply on his nipple before soothing it with his tongue blowing cool air on the nub causing the hanyou 's whole body to shiver in delight.

That's how they continued grinding their pelvises' together, all the while moaning and gasping. Begging and demanding more.

As the daiyoukai's mouth claimed his muffling their groans he gave a particular hard thrust and wrenching his lips free Inuyasha keened as his orgasm wiped his mind clean of every thought and rocked his entire body with incredible force as he shuddered and quivered with pleasure gripping onto the demon crushed against him who was equally affected.

The cum in his pants didn't get a chance to cool nor had he completely returned to his senses before the weight that been keeping his warm and sated was suddenly gone. The abruptness of the action caused him to finally open his eyes focusing on the ice prick who was looking at him with a grim expression, his eyes had returned to their usual golden colouring but they were colder than Inuyasha had ever seen. Though his face was flushed becomingly and his hair was ruffled and spilling into his eyes, his clothes torn and ripped he stood rigid with his apathetic mask firmly in place making it difficult for anyone to imagine that he had just been rutting on the floor with his sibling like an animal.

Under his glacial stare the hanyou had never felt more exposed or vulnerable, before he could catch his breath and figure out how to respond to their joint moment of temporary insanity the bastard had fled.

Groaning in frustration and confusion he banged his fists on the ground because he didn't know how the hell he was supposed to face the asshole and what he was supposed to do now.

In his gut though he knew that things between then wouldn't be the same. No the game had been changed and so had the rules, except he didn't know how the hell to play now.

He should have never gotten outta bed today. His day had officially turned to shit.

XXX

A month later and Inuyasha was still at the palace, yet as he had predicted things between him and the bastard had changed. One day they had a comfortable, occasionally antagonistic relationship, now they treated each other with cold civility, as they would complete strangers not even a hint of the bond that had been steadily forming between them.

It was very formal and stilted and pretty much irritated and disturbed the hanyou to no end. Sure "the thing" that had happened between them was upsetting and he felt very weird every time he thought about it, but he had sort of expected they'd talk about it or come to some sort of agreement that it some random fuck up on both their parts and forget about it.

The hanyou hadn't realized till now that he had began to hope, with all the changes that had happened between them, the progress they had made, then the ice prick does a complete 180 and was back to being a dickhead though he didn't spew any insults at him. But he didn't really give him much notice either. He just passed him straight and that unexpectedly hurt, being dismissed so easily.

The time they did spend together though was very structured and all business, the daiyoukai occasionally came to instruct him about various duties of a lord of Western Lands and his responsibilities. He discussed paperwork and treaties and how to act in meetings and other formal occasions, how to avoid potential political disaster and manipulate others to his advantages. It was all very interesting though at times tedious and Inuyasha desperately wished he could knock down this wall between them and restore the rapport they had and the playful bantering.

He tried to pick up things as quickly as he could to show the elder demon he was smart, capable, to prompt him to give the same recognition he did when the hanyou had just started to read or when he had first learned about the history and geography of their home and surrounding lands.

However his efforts didn't bear much fruit, beyond correcting him and a few approving nods here and there, there wasn't any real improvement and he could feel his spirits flag.

When his frustration got the better of him he took to training with Morimoto who was quickly becoming more than just a rival. The elder demon could whoop his ass the minute the hanyou let his guard down. He kept Inuyasha on his toes, their sparing was an excellent stress-reliever and with such a capable partner it made things so much more exciting and satisfying.

Usually he didn't do this sort of thing, but he didn't really have anyone else to talk to besides Rin and he wasn't going to go for advice from a child, even if it did concern her guardian.

Inuyasha was frankly beginning to question his purpose there anymore, if his bastard brother didn't want him around and was giving him the cold shoulder what the hell was he sticking around for.

He was sick and tired trying to please him when the demon lord didn't bother to pay the least bit of attention to his efforts. He hated feeling this way, being so blasted lonely and confused all the damn time, feeling so miserable and hurt. The hanyou knew damn sure when he wasn't wanted and he wasn't going to over stay his welcome, if that asshole didn't open up soon he was gonna walk no matter how much he had come to like staying at his "family home".

They had just finished an intense sparring session and were sitting on one of the benches nearing the training grounds trying to catch their breath and cool down. It was then Inuyasha decided to broach the topic of his predicament

"Hey Morimoto, how long have you known the bas- I mean Sesshoumaru", the bear demon didn't take kindly to the hanyou referring to the daiyoukai in a less than respectful manner.

"I have known Sesshoumaru-sama since he was a pup, I was a young solider serving in your father's army at the time when I first met him, even from then he displayed tremendous potential."

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes, "Yeah he always was Mr. Perfect wouldn't doubt he was a child prodigy too. Anyway how well do you know him?"

The older demon stared at him intently, "As well as anyone does, he is not a demon who reveals himself to others easily, if at all. I have merely known him longer than most. Want to cut to the chase and tell me what's with the sudden questions concerning the lord; he isn't your favourite person as you've often indicated."

Grumbling slightly, he second guessed his decision before he took a deep breath and blurted out, "I gotta talk to you about something, but you are going to have to swear that you will cut out your tongue with a rusty knife and impale yourself on your huge ass spear before you repeat a word of our conversation or I will hunt you down and gut you like a rabid animal for screwing me over. Do we have a deal?"

Raising an eyebrow at the outrageous rather gruesome conditions he nodding knowing full well that Inuyasha was placing his trust in him and if he betrayed him he didn't doubt the young demon lord's threat to maul him, "I wouldn't dare entertain the thought of betraying your confidence Inuyasha-sama."

Stunned at being addressed so formally he fumbled briefly before continuing, "Good. Do you know the history between Sesshoumaru and me?"

Frowning a bit the bear answered, "I knew he held an intense dislike for you because of you human blood and considered you a tarnish upon your father's legacy."

Snorting loudly Inuyasha sneered, ""Intense dislike you say. HA! The asshole wanted to squash me like a bug under his boot, he thought I was a disgusting mongrel and unworthy of carrying our "precious" father's blood. He wanted to fucking exterminate me."

"But you are here at the palace located in the heart of the Western Lands, your ancestral home. You are treated as a member of the royal family. Lord Sesshoumaru has given you your rightful inheritance. Something must have changed." Morimoto countered, his eyes troubled.

"A few months ago some shit went down between us and suddenly he claimed to have turned over a new leaf and wants to welcome me into the freakin' family and make amends. Honestly I thought he was just sprouting bullshit and was gonna fuck me over in the long run. Yeah but I went along with his charade because I was bored and curious. It didn't help that he turned out to be a persistent fucker.

Ignoring the glare the bear was shooting him for his insolent address of his sire and continued, "So I end up here and I expected everyone to treat me like scum, but he made sure they didn't and when he pulled out the ten-foot pole stuck up his ass he didn't turn out to be such an insufferable asshole. He actually seemed to be trying to make up for our shitty past.

"Then one little incident, something I'd like to write off and never talk about again and he clams up completely and goes around ignoring me like I don't matter and he's got something better to attend to. This hot and cold nonsense ain't cutting it, I don't know what went wrong and what's up with his mood swings I swear he's worse than a bleeding wretch, but if he doesn't get over his hang up soon I'm not sticking around. I'm not gonna be disregarded and tossed aside, I've dealt with enough rejection and I ain't gonna wait for him to kick my hanyou ass out when he's done playing his effin' games."

By the time his tirade was finished his face was flushed and his heart was beating rapidly, but he also felt a lot lighter as corny as it sounds. It felt good to tell someone all the stuff that had been bothering him since the ice prick had crashed into his life and turned everything on its head. Of course he left out all the kissing and mate stuff that was something he wanted to think about much less tell anyone else about it, he couldn't be like that with a man, much less his own brother that was wrong and freakish.

Morimoto didn't respond immediately and the lengthening silence aroused the hanyou's insecurities and made him regret telling the older demon, what if he tried to use Inuyasha confession against him what if he-

His freak out was put on hold when the bear finally spoke.

"I can't tell you what to do Inuyasha-sama, I do not know the entire story nor do I claim to have an inkling of what goes on Sesshoumaru-sama's mind, but from all indications it does appear that he has good intentions and is sincere in his desire to bridge the gap between you two. However if you are to resolve your current issue your only option is to discuss this with him. You must tell him how you feel, find out why his behavior had changed so drastically towards you. I do not think my lord would wish for all his efforts to have been in vain due to this misunderstanding. "

"You're bat-shit crazy aren't you? You really think I'm gonna go to him and say 'I want to have heart to heart. Let's talk our feelings and crap'? Further more why do I need to go and talk to him? I'm not the one acting like a stuck-up jackass. I didn't do anything, he's the one with the problem. The way I see it he should come groveling to me!" the hanyou was red in the face as he tore into the bear youkai's suggestion.

Morimoto sighed pinching his nose bridge as he often did when faced with a difficult or particularly troublesome problem.

"You asked for my advice and I gave it. While you have no duty to seek out Sesshoumaru-sama and confront him, if you leave this be it shall continue to drive a wedge between you. Had my lord been acting in his usual manner I am certain matters would not have escalated to this point. I am merely asking that you consider my words, there may be more to this than it may appear."

With those parting words the demon arose, performed a polite bow and left the hanyou to ruminate over his counsel.

XXX

Internally he knew his control had been weaken as his youki's influence and the mating bond incompletion gnawed at him to do what the most selfish, greedy part of himself yearned for but he had been putting up a valiant fight to resist their demands. He could not give it, he would not break the fragile, tentative relationship that had formed between himself and Inuyasha, but it was certainly a struggle. One that became increasingly more difficult with each passing day he left his mate unclaimed.

To have held off for so long without consummating their bond, without ravaging Inuyasha senseless and taken him like a feral dog was an accomplishment few could boast considering that he had no physical intimacy in the least to pacify his primal urges.

Yet in a single unguarded moment all his efforts had collapsed like a house of cards, his desire to attend to the hanyou's injuries had led to his downfall, the close proximity and the lack of clothing was a dangerous combination, he had played with fire and in return had gotten burned.

But it had been glorious.

Of course he knew his mate was beautiful, but the sounds that he had elicited from the hanyou's mouth had been the sweetest music to ears outdoing any masterpiece a musician could possibly perform and his wild, unabashed response had made his youki run through him with wild abandon.

Never had be experience sheer bliss, it was pleasure that surpassed anything he could possibly imagine reaching his climax in his mate's embrace.

But of course that one moment of raw pleasure had cost him dearly and there wasn't a second that went by that he didn't chastise himself for his foolish actions and lack of restraint.

What he had done had been reckless and irresponsible and he had expected the worst from the hanyou, knowing full well he wouldn't appreciate the boundaries that had been crossed. So after he had made all efforts to steer clear of the younger demon in a desperate act to regain his impeccable control and formulate the appropriate response, he had major damage control to do.

Almost a week after the incident he approached the hanyou at the end of one of his tutoring sessions which the daiyoulai had delegated to an elderly though knowledgeable demon who tended to be a bit crotchety at times but he had a sharp wit and he knew Inuyasha would appreciate his blunt attitude, the hawk demon didn't pussyfoot around.

However at the end of the lesson when he was about to enter the room he froze up, one look at the hanyou's face and his resolve was shattered, his mind overwhelmed by the worst case scenarios his mind had spent the last week conjuring up.

Sesshoumaru didn't think he could handle speaking to his brother about his loss of control and what had resulted because of it. His most prominent fear was to see the disgust reflected in those amber eyes so dissimilar from his own despite anyone else's observation.

The daiyoukai knew he could not withstand being blatantly rejected, his youki would not react favorably nor would he be able to recover as easily as he had the first time the hanyou had walked out on him after initiating their mating bond by marking him.

So he took the coward's way out and avoided being alone with the hanyou for any extended period of time, focusing solely on his mentoring duties inviting no conversation and essentially keeping the hanyou at arms length. At first he had expected to see the hanyou turn away from him or confront him about the incident but as the days went by nothing of the sort happened. If anything Inuyasha seemed very keen to learn and applied himself diligently in his studies which pleased the elder demon to no end, knowing how seriously his brother was taking this and the vested interest he had in his future in the Western Lands brightened his outlook about the state of things between them.

In addition he was not oblivious to the hanyou's confusion regarding his apathetic behavior towards him, but he couldn't bring himself to let down his guard again around the hanyou, fearing another lapse in control would be devastating and there would be no returning.

Of course his youki was none too pleased and protested fiercely, perpetually trying to undermine his control and escape his grasp. The volatile nature of youki thus put a rift between them that the elder demon was too fearful to breach, though the distance between them wore on him with everyday that slipped by.

It had been his intention to never again expose his mate to this callous mask of his to be open and forthcoming, but things did not always go as planned and he had to retreat, drawing himself away from the one person he wanted to truly know him.

The one person who was bound to him for life, his other half.

The demon lord could not wait for the day when his mate reciprocated his feelings and completed the mating bond, when they were fully joined and utterly inseparable.

It was that knowledge that gave him to drive to persevere despite the numerous setback and obstacles that he came across. There was no way he would allow their passionate interlude to disrupt all his plans, he would fight for their future. Inuyasha would be his.

XXX

The warning the bear demon had give him just a few days ago had been consuming his thoughts relentlessly, he had not realized how perturbed his mate had been though he should have known better judging by his past treatment of the hanyou.

Morimoto had not gone into specifics declaring that he would not betray the young lord's trust, but that Sesshoumaru had to act now if he wanted the hanyou to remain at the castle, insinuating that this Sesshoumaru's recent manner had affected Inuyasha on a deeper level than had been shown.

This new threat immediately put him on alert, feverishly trying to devise a strategy on how best he should handle the situation, though ultimately he knew no matter what he would not allow Inuyasha to leave him.

Unfortunately before he could make his move the hanyou confronted him while he had been attempting to tackle the stack of paperwork that had been accumulating due to his preoccupation with the hanyou's possible declaration to desert the Western Lands.

Usually the guards posted outside his office doors would announce the presence of visitors but apparently his mate had other ideas and was decidedly impatient pushing past them before bursting through the doors in an entrance that hinted at the hanyou's flare for theatrics just seconds before his guards came rushing behind him to explain the sudden intrusion.

However he waived their excuses aside and instructed them under no circumstances was he to be disturbed and all visitors should be turned away while he was speaking to the hanyou.

Once the doors were shut Inuyasha standing with his hands akimbo and an irate expression demanded, " You owe me a goddamn explanation you jackass. I'm fucking fed up of your games. I want to know why you have been treating me like I'm a nuisance. 'Cause if that's the case I'll pack up my shit and leave I'm not staying here so I can be seen as a burden.

"And just let me remind you. You brought me here, I didn't ask you to bring me to back to your bloody palace."

Sighing the elder demon stood up before stepping from behind the desk to approach the half-breed.

With just a few feet between them he stared directly into his eyes running his hand through his hair in a gesture the daiyoukai had thought he had abandoned since his days as a fledgling a clear indication that he was stressed.

"You are correct. My behavior towards you has been has been intolerable, but there are reasons you do not know justifying my actions. However that does not excuse that I could have handled the situation more appropriately."

Turning on his heel the hanyou began to paces gesticulating with his hands as he raged, "Don't fucking trying to weasel your way out of this and say you've got your reasons. I dont want to hear it. You don't have the right to pull this shit and expect me to stay quiet and put up with it. And "handle the situation" don't make me laugh you didn't do a thing. Instead of saying something or at least telling me it was a mistake and just forget about it which I could have accepted but you didn't a say a blasted word you just started treating me like a freakin' pariah and it's been over a month!"

His words seemed to have stunned the daiyoukai who did not reply nor could he not face him preferring to move towards the window, his hands clasp behind his back.

The ice prick's refusal to explain himself and his silence made Inuyasha ready to tear his hair out in aggravation. He had come here to get an answer and one way or another he was leaving with one.

"You're a sick bastard you know that. It not my goddamn fault we are in this mess and I'm trying to give you a chance to explain yourself and won't even speak to me, what would you have me think? You stalk me for months and make all these promises, tell you've changed, things will be different, that you will make everything right .And even though everything inside me was screaming to get the hell out here I gave you a chance. I gave you the chance to show me that you weren't just feeding me a pack of lies that somehow that you aren't the coldhearted pompous ass I thought you were.

"And you know what you succeeded. You made me believe how had it in you to be different but now I can see I was just a fucking fool you stringed along. You must feel so damn proud to know you've got me right where you want me, that you actually had me hoping that I could make a place for myself here. Now I can see you're just a nasty, twisted manipulative bastard that I want absolutely nothing to do with. Is there anything you can say now to prove me wrong?"

Inuyasha's eyes were boring into the elder demon's back willing him to say something, do something, scream, shout, deny that he wasn't telling the truth. Yet the daiyoukia's stance didn't change he stood frozen as a statue staring out the bloody window. The asshole didn't even have the courtesy to look in him the eyes and tell him he's being playing with him this entire time.

Feeling more dejected and exhausted than he had ever felt in his two hundred and fifty years alive he gave a tired sigh feeling all the anger and pain and confusion drain out of him leaving him empty and worn out. It was time he stopped expecting anything goo to happen to him, it was a waste of time trying to change his fate, he was destined to be alone and miserable and unwanted, afterall he was just an abomination, a monster, a being that didn't belong in either world.

His shoulders were bowed under the weight of his disappointment and fatigue as he turned around to face the door swallowing hard so he could push the lump that had formed his throat down and tried not to give notice to the heaviness in his chest, a pain centering over his bruised and battered heart.

"Even now you won't bother to own up to your deception, still treating me like the despicable, vulgar half-breed. But it doesn't matter anymore, none of it does, because I am finished with you. I would rather dig out my own eyes before I ever have to lay eyes on you again."

With those parting words he continued his walk towards the door, ready to leave everything behind especially Sesshoumaru.

Yet what he finally said appeared to spur the elder demon into action shaking him out of his inanimate state. The hanyou yelp as he was suddenly pulled off his feet and arms were being crushed against his body.

Dazed he tried to process what was happening when he realized that the ice prick was the one holding onto him. His body was smashed against the taller demon's form so hard it was difficult to even breathe properly.

'Was he trying to strangle me!' he screamed internally.

"Let go!" the captured hanyou demanded struggling to break free, his arms were useless but he tried to kick the demon with his legs but that didn't seem to do much good.

The daiyoukai's grasp loosened a bit but there was still no room for Inuyasha to maneuver, his hands were still trapped and now he could feel the tickle of the ice prick's breath on his ear.

"You will not leave me. I will not allow it", his voice had gained an eerie quality as thought multiple persons were speaking at the same time layered and complex radiating power and authority. That smooth even, cultured voice mixed with a rasping, deeper growl he recognized as the elder demon's youki.

This didn't make the least bit of sense, why was the bastard trying to keep him here after the way he had treated him all but stating that Sesshoumaru no longer wanted him here.

Grinding his teeth he attempted not to completely lose his cool, huffing in annoyance, "You're the one who refuses to give me a straight answer, acting as though I'm not even worth your notice. You won't even fucking talk to me and now you're telling me I can't leave. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Not missing a beat the elder demon retorted, "Your mate. Your place is by my side."

Groaning the hanyou raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Are you still prattling on about that nonsense? I am not your mate hell I don't even want to be your brother. I consider you dead to me."

"It would be best if you stop talking now. Do not make me angry little one. I will only tolerate your insolence for so long" his warning succeeded in pissing off the hanyou further.

"You can kiss my ass, I will say whatever the hell I feel like saying."

Giving him a hint of a smirk the ice prick intoned, "Be careful what you ask for."

"Argh! You are so goddamn annoying there is no way you are going to make me stay here unless to tell me what recently crawled up your ass and dies 'cause you've been a complete jackass to me. I have had enough people treating me like shit you especially and I won't fucking lay down and take it anymore."

Being trapped by the royal dickhead when all he wanted to do was get as far away from him as he could was fraying at the last threads that were just keeping him from becoming completely undone. Inuyasha didn't want to have to deal with this anymore, why the bastard still toying with him?

"You don't want to know the answer. You are not ready to hear the truth", Sesshoumaru insisted.

"If you don't tell me now I will leave here and if you try to stop me I will fight with every ounce of strength in my body to break free even if it kills me and you, I will hate you so much that the very sight of you will make me sick I will do whatever it takes to rip your perfect lying face from your body. The only way I will ever be happy is to see your dismembered corpse being eaten away by maggots and vultures" Inuyasha spat, the venom in his voice made the daiyoukai's blood run cold. He knew without a doubt his mate would not go back on his promise.

"Very well if that is your wish. I will show you exactly why I have been keeping my distance" Sesshoumaru acquiesced.

The hanyou was stunned and a bit relieved that he would get his answer but he had not prepared for what the daiyoukai meant by showing him.

Adjusting his hold, the elder demon placed his arm around Inyasha's waist while his other hands grasp the nape of his neck tilting his head back slighting before kissing him.

Of course the half-demon was caught off guard and felt disoriented before attempting to put an end to the bastard's advance and push him away, but he would not budge and continue to press his lips against Inuyasha who was growing more uncomfortable and alarmed by the minute for he actually found himself liking it and he could feel his face becoming hot as the blood rushed to his head. Diizy by the closesness of the daiyoukai and his scent which he was now noticing had a rather embarrassing effect on him.

Then there was the issue of his own youki which was urging him to take advantage of the situation all but screaming at him to kiss him back, to stick his tongue in his mouth and get a taste of the gorgeous inuyoukai who was making him go haywire with sensory overload.

The hanyou hated to admit it but he was practically a teenager in demon years and he had needs that weren't being met and when a tall, sexy demon lord was kissing him like he was the sweetest treat he had ever had then who was he to resist.

But unfortunately before he could make his move a knock came at the door. Though content to ignore the interruption the knocking persisted and the elder demon pulled away before growling his displeasure, "Think carefully before you enter my domain, I am not pleased."

There was a pause before the guard continued, "Please forgive my intrusion my lord but a miko, a slayer, a monk and their charges are insisting on having an audience with Inuyasha-sama."

XXX

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, I'm trying to make up for the delay sorry. It was probably the most difficult chapter I have ever had to write since there were so many interruptions every time I sat down to write I was being called away from the computer it was very frustrating .

Also it's kind of the beginning of the end, everything is going to blow up now that humans have entered the picture. Also with all the unresolved issues and tension between out star pairing well its going to be a crazy ride.

And I just felt like mentioning I got a really weird, but funny review. It was left by an anonymous person and from the way they went on ranting I don't think they ever read my fic, all the while comparing it another author called Hella or something. You can read it if u like it's the most recent review and quite long and winding.

Anyway I hope to update in the next few weeks with school resuming soon. Please review I would love to know what you thought of the latest developments.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


End file.
